When You Wish Upon A Star
by Botsey
Summary: Spock and Nyota have never met personally. They have worked together on her research paper. Spock puts two and two together, or shall we say, one and one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This was originally posted under my 'fluff postings'. I think it 'got lost in the sauce' so I have now posted it as a stand alone. This is a sort of A/U, Spock and Nyota are both younger and have met anonymously. It takes Spock's curious mind to put two and two together, or in this case one and one.

Botsey

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

The baby squirmed and let out a loud cry as she was unwrapped from the comfort of her light blanket. The questioning mind would ask, 'Why in the middle of Kenya, United States of Africa, would a baby be wrapped in a blanket?' It was the presentation blanket. Upon it was embroidered the name of every infant who had every been swaddled within its folds. This infant was no exception, Nyota Diaplia Uhura lay in the lap of her great-great grandmother to receive the family blessing.

o say she was beautiful, would be an understatement. But that was not the reason for wonderment on the part of her parents. After three hundred years, and the birth of her four male siblings, there was finally a female born into the Wakufunzu clan. It was with the help of science, at last an infant would wear pink. But there had been a price to pay.

Her mother had prayed for such a thing. With no female, to whom would she pass family recipes, dress prettily, take shopping and plan her wedding. But M'umba Uhura was not ready for the female that was growing up in her house. Instead of recipes, she waned equations, instead of shopping she wanted to read books, she could think of no logical reason for more two outfits, besides her school uniforms,. And at an early age had announced, she would never marry because she wanted to become the captain of a star ship. Her mother wept.

As it was, when she had reached school age, she was tested and found to be in the one percentile for her age. She was an acknowledged genius and was already fluent in seven languages. She was constantly surrounded by her male brothers and cousins but due to the fact she was wiry and slippery as an eel, she also excelled in every sport she attempted. She was sought after when her cousins played team sports because they all knew, she would be pivotal to their winning. This was especially so if the game played required running, tackling, catching or corralling for Nyota could not be caught or contained.

When ever clan members were at home they always came to the Uhura's home for the Sunday evening meal. At this particular dinner one of her cousins had bought a friend. He had a very interesting facial features-pointy ears, slanted eyebrows, and a greenish tinge to his skin.

Her cousin introduced him as Sybok of Vulcan. He had come to The University of Kenya to do some archeological studies. Nyota's cousin was likewise involved in that project, and they became summer roommates. This Sybok fellow was very demonstrative, picking up the children and swinging them around, kneeling to listen to some of them. Nyota, hidden away on the porch, reading, of course, took note. She would do some research on his home planet later this evening..

It is a fact, the darkness of night comes to sub-equatorial Kenya quickly and the stars appeared low in the sky. They were like diamonds sprinkled on black velvet. As she listened ,Sybok told a group of youngsters gathered around him,

"Follow my finger, I will point out my home to you. The children's eyes followed his hand that was illuminated by a full moon, "See that faint star, to the left of the cluster of four? That is my home, that is Vulcan."

From that day on Nyota became obsessed with anything Vulcan. The language, people, government, educational system and that wonderful gift they processed, telepathic communication. But, the more she studied, the more she concluded that the Vulcan named Sybok, was not your usual Vulcan, as a matter of fact, he didn't ACT like any descriptions of his race that she read.

As she entered her teen-age years she graduated with honors, received a full scholarship to Harvard, which she pursued through her comm-link. She completed the four year course in two receiving a joint bachelor's and master's degrees and then proposed her thesis for her doctorate, "Vulcans, The Unexplored Race". Her argument would present the fact that after first contact, the Vulcan race revealed very little about its internal society, structure or history. Only what was necessary to maintain a semblance of partnership with other Federation planets was ever revealed. Nyota wondered how she would research such a closed group of people, then she had an idea.

On her comm link, this was posted, 'Havard post graduate student desires input from similarly educated student for research project: Subject-Vulcan. Presently working on Phd and have exhausted all written research materials.. Only the open-minded need to reply.'

On Terra, at Star Fleet Academy, eighteen year old, third year cadet Spock, reads postings and is intrigued by the one by the Harvard post graduate. He too had attended that institution of higher learning, thru his comm link of course. The thought of a research partner seemed to appeal to him. His thesis, had appeared to be an opposite of this inquirer, "Terrans, Their Subtle Forms of Communication".

Once he established a link with this Terran he was advised of the wish for them to remain anonymous. They would refer to each other as V-1 and T-1. No pictures would be exchanged and there would never be any reference to whether they were male or female. Spock thought this was rather far-sighted on this Terran's part. By their identifies remaining unknown, no fallout could ever reach either one of them.

t was in truth, a impersonal research project. It was determined that the organized study would be carried on as an interview. T-1would voice questions, V-1would supply answers It was guaranteed that credit would be given V-1 as source material when the work was finished. And whatever pseudonym was supplied would be used. So now began many conversations, exchanges, views, corrections, and at times arguments on everything allowable about Vulcan.s and their home planet. And at times these two exchanged thoughts of a personal nature. T-1 was always two steps ahead of him if questions, or views might compromise the non-personal nature of this study. He truly admired this person's mind, for he or she was truly brilliant.

Once the interviews were finished, T-1 promised to forward the completed work within a few earth weeks. Once he received it Spock marveled at the composition, style and empathetic insight revealed on each page. He determined the work was outstanding and was even worthy of widespread recognition. .The next time they were in contact he suggested once the work is bound, it should be submitted for a special award.

The author was hesitant and so he advised that thought should be given before a final decision was made. Submission information was supplied. No more thought was given and then there was this final message from T-1 which read, "Thank you for your support. Maybe we will meet one day. T-1"

Not surprisingly, Spock graduated at the top of his class. Since his appointment to a star ship would have to be delayed at least three years, he was offered a teaching tenure. His assignment would be classes in Vulcan Language and Culture, Computer Sciences and Romulan I. As he prepared the syllabus for the Vulcan course he went to the library listing and to his surprise found, "Vulcans, The Unexplored Race." . He determined he would get the hard copy so he could read the author's bio.

That afternoon he started going over the downloaded student information . His search stopped as he viewed a beautiful brown face with large amber eyes. Name, Nyota Uhura, age seventeen, Harvard Phd and he wondered…The answer to his unvoiced question was revealed once the book was in his hand and he turned to the back. The same stunning features touched him, and with good reason, for she knew him better than even his mother. While sitting at his desk he determined how he would introduce himself to her.

Immediately after that first class in Vulcan was through he requested that Cadet Uhura see him in his office. She followed him down the corridor and stood before his desk, a worried expression clouded her face.

"At ease Cadet, please take that seat."

He then walked over to her with his hands behind his back and said, "T-1, I am V-1, I am pleased to finally meet you in the flesh."


	2. Chapter 2

No profit/no gain. This work is not betaed. All the errors are exclusively my possessions and I have found it is very difficult to get rid of your offspring. :0)

A/N: This A/U story is back. When I posted this story in my 'Fluff' entries, it seemed to have been overlooked. Posted as a separate entity it took wings. I am grateful to all who have read and reviewed. Several persons, not realizing that the story was complete, stated they were looking forward to updates. It is a story in the making, as is 'The SFS Continues'. I will attempt to make regular quality postings to both of these.

At this point, I am not sure how far this story will go. Unfortunately, these two stories call to me in the middle of the night and drag me to my computer. I do not wish the quality of either one of these fictions to be compromised, so…if I run out of ideas, I will let you know and attempt to end gracefully.

Thank you for your interest.

Botsey

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Two

'

Still seated in his office, she looked up with eyes full f wonder, "You are really V1?"

He hoped that his body language did not reveal annoyance. Spock did not like to hear an already answered question restated.

"Yes, Cadet, I am. How else would I know you are T1?"

She nodded and again looked up from her seated position.

"You are not at all what I expected," was her almost whispered statement. She looked down at her feet and then into his eyes,

"I thought you were an old person. You expressed yourself with such maturity."

"Are you disappointed."

"Oh no, Oh no, on the contrary, I think we will have more in common this way."

"Indeed," was his reply.

He continued, "You of course have heard of the welcoming reception this evening. I do hope that you have planned to attend."

"I know nothing about it, or where it will take place."

"In that case, I shall pick you up outside your dormitory at nineteen hundred hours."

"Sir, this is not a date, right?"

"No Cadet, such conduct between a cadet and her instructor is strictly forbidden. My reason for making that suggestion is that I do not wish you to get lost in these unfamiliar surroundings. I am sure that after a week or so, you will need no further escorts or assistance."

Who was he fooling, certainly not himself. Of course he wished it was a date. Him walking with her, allowing him to be proud to be attached to such a person as she. Four years would have to pass before such an event could take place. With a male student body of 327 compared to the female counterpart of 120 she would immediately be seen as the most desirable, astatically pleasing, brilliant female in the class. In four years her life would be mapped out, without his inclusion in it.

He then heard her speak again, "I just wanted to make sure because I don't date. I don't ever plan to marry. One day I want to be the captain of a star ship. I must remain focused on my purpose here. .Do you find that strange?"

"Cadet, to have a purpose in life, and to remain focused on it, is not strange. All intelligent creatures are encouraged to, as Terrans say, to make their dreams come true, or as others have said, to 'wish upon a star,' It is your right, as such an endeavor is also mine."

He was aware that his statement did have a dual meaning.

"Sir, do Vulcans date?"

"No we do not."

"See, that is another area in which we find ourselves alike.

"But the reasons for that omission are different, while yours is a self-imposed, ours is a cultural one seeped in centuries of tradition."

'Purpose in life…focus…dreams come true. Her statement gave him hope. She would not give in to the flighty compliments, distasteful innuendos, untrue pleas for academic assistance, all these would fly in the face of reason for a person as grounded as Nyota Uhura. At this point he became possessive, 'his Nyota'.

She nodded, "Thank you, Sir, you are the first person to understand me in that way. Every time I mentioned it to my mother she would be reduced to tears. I hear that since my departure from home she continues to grieve my loss to her; I am her only daughter. But, parents cannot live their children's lives."

How well Spock knew this. His father's final entrance into that domain was when he, of the line of Surek, and the son of Sarek, had turned down the VSA admission's offer. There had not been a civil word between them since. But his mother's support and gratitude for his choice continuously strengthened him in his determination. His decision was not the action of a teen-age rebel, but a very well thought out plan of action, for Spock wished to visit the stars.

`0`0`0`0`0`

At nineteen hundred hours he was standing at the bottom of the steps that led to her housing. He looked up and saw her exit, dressed in, what he surmised, was the clothing of the country of her origin. She immediately drew attention and he did indeed feel privileged to walk besides her.

"Cadet, have you found your lodging adequate?"

"Since this is my first venture outside my home territory, I have no point of reference, the rather bleak, colorless surroundings of the dormitory room were a shock to me, but I guess I am free to dress up my personal space a bit."

"That is permissible."

"My roommates is suppose to arrive tomorrow. I never had to share a bedroom with anyone. I guess in that way I am spoiled. It will require great skills to get along with a perfect stranger. I will have to view it as 'out of the classroom training', for my focus in communications. I don't even know if she will be a Terran, but, I will be as adaptable as possible."

"That is most commendable," was his observation."

"Cadet, the clothing you are wearing is native to your country?"

"Not exactly, in USA there are many diverse tribes that contain may clans. Each group might have a distinctive hat, or how to wear it or a way for a woman to wear her galee or head wrap. Different sleeves, or shape of a garment bodice can also indicate the female's tribe. Embroidery might be added to identify the person's clan. This is especially so for the women."

Spock nodded in understanding, "On Vulcan our clan script is displayed on all our garments. Many Terrans claim that we Vulcans all look alike. If they were able to read Vulcan script, our identities would not be a mystery. But we Vulcans are different individuals, from different clans and locations and do not ALL look alike."

She is on the verge of laughter when she stated, "Unfortunately, I have heard that opinion about Vulcans voiced, similar observations have been made of people of my race. But tell me, are there different ethnicities on Vulcan, or perhaps as it is called on Terra, races?"

Spock ponders the question for a moment, "Not really, we consider ourselves one people, all Vulcans or Vuhlkansu as we call ourselves. But a trip around the various areas of our planet will reveal different skin colors, in some cases eyes and hair colors might have variations. But on a whole, our ears, eyebrows and non-emotional visage lead to one conclusion-that person is a Vulcan, a V'tosh, another name that has come to identify us."

Spock is quite a bit taller than she, so she looked up and said, "We never discussed that subject when we were doing my paper. How strange it should come up now."

"Sometimes we have to be around an individual, to 'feel' comfortable bringing up certain subjects. I understand the subject of race was long a sensitive issue on Terra. The complete resolution of the problem did not find itself operative until after 'first contact.' I am indeed pleased that you find your contact with me in the flesh does not impede our ability to continue to communicate issues and concerns with one another."

As she looked up at him with a mischievous grin she said, ":As am I…V1."

"I am pleased we agree on that matter, as we agree on so many others, T1," was how he joined in her little game. He was unable to determine why, as they got closer to their destination, he found himself slowing his pace, spreading out the available time with her to its optimum.

`0`0`0`0`0`

He held the door open and they entered the now decorated gymnasium. Flags from all the Federation members were displayed at ceiling height. In addition, smaller renditions of flags representing members of the school board, teacher, faculty and student body were also on display.

Acceptable deserts were being offered along with drinks. A podium had been sat up and music was softly playing.

"May I secure some sustenance for you?"

"Sir, were you about to get something yourself? If so, perhaps we could visit the tables together."

"That would be acceptable."

His hands were positioned behind his back as they strode to the refreshment tables.

She said, "You keep your hands behind you when you are in crowds, I realize such a position is a protection for you."

"And for others also, contact with my hands or skin will reveal thoughts to me. To another Vulcan it would mean a transference of each others thoughts through our skin and especially our fingertips. That is one form of communication common for a Vulcan. Since humans are not designed to communicate that way, with humans the affect is one way."

"Is it painful?"

"No, but if you were in pain and I made the deliberate effort to communicate with you in this way, I would experience your pain."

As Spock finished that explanation, the voice of the school's Chancellor was heard as he stood at the podium.

"Welcome Star Fleet Academy class of 2254.

His statement was followed by applause and other expressions of appreciation common to other species present.

The speaker continued, "Every year this function is planned in an effort to allow the student body and Academy staff the opportunity to meet one another. In fact, some members of this class will not see each other again until graduation. These absentees are the ones who qualified for highly specialized training. These will be shipped off to other areas where the equipment they must master is housed, there are no mock ups or models allowed for those in this specialized group.

So again, Welcome, please enjoy the refreshments, music and eventually dancing provided on this occasion." was the speaker's parting words.

Nyota stood next to Spock as she nibbled on a cookie and drank iced tea. She was approached by tall, blond male cadet, with striking ice blue eyes who said, "I have not had the chance to tell you that you are a number ten on the Richter Scale because you rock my world."

Nyota looked up at him, no really looked through him and said, "That is a poorly constructed sentence, and the sentiments are not returned."

She then looked pleadingly at Spock who initiated another conversation as he led her away to the other side of the room. As they walked, not a few heads turned to admire the two teenagers as they navigated the room.

Be that as it may, the face of the cadet who had invaded Nyota's space had been committed to memory by her escort. He will be certain to do a check on his background when he returned to his room. But he had to admit, his cadet had handled herself quite well. He relaxed his concern for her ability to deal with unwanted male attention. It appeared that at least for the foreseeable future, he would be the only male in her life, how fortunate.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, don't profit, no gain, no ownership…But thanks to all who R & R.

We are taking a look at what both of our characters have described as not being a date. We view Spock's suspicions in regard to that very forward cadet, and his determination to keep Nyota 'safe'. 'Safe for whom,' may we ask.

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Three

Shall We Dance?

Once they arrived, they negotiated the width of the gymnasium and as they approached the side wall, Nyota asked, "May we sit?"

He extended his arm toward a group of chairs, she gracefully sat and patted the seat next to her and nodded.

"I prefer to remain standing," was his response to her invitation.

Of course he did, there would be no stolen glances with averted eyes if he remained standing. She was looking about.

Finally she said, "Sir, do you like these kind of affairs?"

"This is the first one I have attended?"

"Then, why did you come here, Sir?"

"It appeared that this is a very welcome experience for Terrans. I attended to insure your safe arrival and return to your place of domicile."

She nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

Changing the subject entirely she asked, "Do you dance?"

After a moments thought he answered, "It was mandatory training in my youth because on numerous occasions I traveled with the diplomatic party of Vulcan. It had been hypothesized that dancing was an avenue that allowed persons to communicate while in close proximity. It has been said that Terran couples equate some dancing as….I believe the expression is… romantic. It is not logical but I am sure that for some it is a pleasurable experience.

My parents danced ballroom style in the privacy of our home. So although I have been instructed and exposed to it, dancing is not one of my preferred activities."

As the dance music began she asked, "Would you mind dancing with me?"

'MIND dancing with her? Be disturbed by such an activity? That was an absurd thought.'

"Please feel free to pick the dance that would bring you the greatest, as Terrans might say…would bring you the most pleasure."

A waltz was introduced and she raised her hand to his. He had set in place a strong shield since the time that he picked her up. It would have to do. But before she stood she unwrapped her head, letting her hair flow down her back and wrapped the cloth each one of her hands allowing the drape be fall gracefully between them.

She smiled and said, "I remembered."

He led her to the dance floor where they struck the classic waltz pose with both of their heads facing their extended arms. Her back was arched against his restraining arm as the introduction concluded and the waltz began. They looked truly elegant, even professional as they performed with the other dancers as the circle kept enlarging as more couples joined in the dance.

"You dance beautifully." was her comment as they applauded as the music ended.

"My mother would be very happy to hear that. While she was teaching me she spent quite a bit of the time in hysterical laugher."

"Your mother taught you?"

"I believe my father, mother and I were the only ones on the entire planet who engaged in this activity."

Nyota explained her exceptional grace by revealing, "I studied classical ballet, ballroom and traditional dance when I was younger. There were very few opportunities to apply what I had learned. Fortunately, your father's diplomatic travels allowed you the opportunity to practice what you had been taught."

"Quite the contrary, I made it my business to find a quiet corner, in the shadows that allowed me to observe and not participate at these affairs. You are my first partner. I glad you do not feel victimized."

Nyota smiled and bowed her head, "Then be aware, I feel privileged."

Spock and Nyota did not stay too long after the dancing started.

Nyota stated, "I think I should get back and tidy the room a bit. My roommate will be arriving early tomorrow. I understand that there was a problem with her transport and that delayed her arrival. If she is in any of my classes I will share my first day's notes with her."

"That is commendable, Cadet."

When they arrived at her building she stood for a moment and said, "Thank you, Sir, for making my first day here so pleasant. If there is ever anything I could do to assist you, I would be most grateful if you would allow me to extend an act of kindness to you."

With that she left, climbed the steps and as she opened the door to enter, she waved and then was gone.

Spock turned to start his walk and then turned back to see if it was possible to determine which was her assigned dormitory room. The third floor corner room light came on and a petit shadow appeared, reflected on the shielded window. Maybe that was her room, he imagined that she then sat and reviewed the events of this evening with pleasure. His thoughts of her pleasure fed into him, as he remember the highlight of his evening-the free flow of meaningful conversation.

Arriving at his place, he first went to his com unit, rapidly searched for the face of the male who had intruded into Nyota's personal space:

James Tiberius Kirk

(son of the hero of the USS Kelvin)

Date of Birth: Battle of USS Kelvin

Command Track

Captain Pike's entry:

'This candidate is definitely flawed, raw at the edges, but holds promise to supply Star Fleet something that is presently missing-creative thought. I do not expect him to fit into any mold that we presently expect our entry level cadets to fill. I believe he will be uniquely valuable and can be molded for greatness.'

What Spock deduced from Pike's description was a undisciplined, young man who while brilliant, was reckless, and perhaps even dangerous to someone as young and inexperienced as Nyota. He would keep his eye on him; not going so far as to warn Nyota about him personally. Instead, he would reveal his dislike of that sort of pushy male behavior.

After reading the entry he undressed, hung up his uniform and slipped into his robes. He lit his asenoi and knelt to examine the activities of this day. He had finally met the one individual to whom he had revealed more of his inner self, than anyone alive. That person knew him like no other, be it Terran or Vulcan. The more he got to know the person that he communicated with, the more he had wished that the person was female.

Spock had revealed this thought to only one person, his mother, on one of his trips home. He mentioned the research project and the anonymous partner. The person's education, insight, imagination, inquiring mind, unusual abilities and drive were so outstanding, he found contentment in the thoughts propounded. He longed for information about this person yet it was completely out of his sphere of knowledge, and it was frustrating.

His mother's inquiry was, "You have no idea who this person is?"

"No mother, If I did, I would know whether the person is female. I think if I found that was the case, I would search for her."

That afternoon on Vulcan while he was walking he looked by the side of the path and noticed something that sparkled in the sunlight. Walking over he bent down and picked up a piece of quartz. It was truly a beautiful find. Holding it up to the light he saw distinct pinkish veins embedded in white surrounded by clear yellow quartz mineral. While not jewelry quality he would add it to the few pieces of mineral he had gathered while on this trip. When he returned home he showed his mother his latest find. She commented on the unique coloring and layers of the stone's inner core and he searched for an instrument he could use for etching and he wrote in Vulcan, _Afer-to fi' Ah'rak_ _(Found on Vulcan)._

_His mother smiled and said, "Go wash up, your father will be home in time for dinner." _

_Spock said nothing. _

"_Come on Sweetie, you are bigger than this obstacle. We need to have this time together. Do it for me." _

_Spock turned away and then looked at his mother, "For you mother, only for you."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`_

_The morning after the school affair The Academy campus was alive with activity. Persons who had met whom they now considered their best friend, girl friend, boy friend, friend-friend or what ever, walked together. Most were in deep conversation, sprinkled with laughter. _

_Spock walked toward the Einstein Science Building and observed these couples with a degree of envy. How strange, he was denied the freedom that these youths exhibited. He had already graduated, been assigned to a vessel that was still being built. The aforementioned were all adult tasks. But, due to his job, he was completely, and totally powerless to do what these persons, were doing naturally, normally and without fear of punishment. _


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own, profit, benefit, or sell anything having to do with Star Trek, so that our story and we stick to it.

This chapter is not betaed, all mistakes, grammatic, spelling, etc., are my fault and I cannot blame them on anyone else, too bad.

Botsey

Chapter Four

When You Wish Upon A Star

Hi!

Nyota was awakened by a ruckus at her room's door. She heard the thud of things falling and what she perceived were Orion obscenities. Nyota said, "Lights on." Finally the door swung open and a green skinned slim figure with curly red hair came into view. She dropped everything else that she was holding and ran over to Nyota's bed. Extending her hand she said,

"Hi, I am Gaila, your 'rommie'. We are going to be the best of friends."

She was dressed in the absolutely shortest mini skirt Nyota has ever seen. Her stomach was bare, and across her breast was what Nyota could best describe as a bathing suit top. She bent down to pick up her scattered possessions. Of course, when she did that, nothing was left to one's imagination. But, Nyota had to admit that she was truly beautiful.

After she cleared the doorway and shut the entrance she pointed to the closet.

Nyota said,

"Left side."

She then started an endless stream of questions.

"When did you get here? How do you like it? What is your focus? How is the food? What have I missed? Are the boys cute?"

It appeared to Nyota that she didn't really want answers, Gaila just liked to talk.

Her 'roomie' just stuffed her things into the closet and then forced the door closed. She then plopped down on the bed and breathed deeply.

"I am so tired, I hope I can keep my eyes open in classes today. I've got to pick up my uniform, do you know where I have to go to get all the school stuff?

"If you go to the front desks of this dormitory building, they will have everything in packages for you. If you are hungry, there are replicators and vending machines in the basement."

Nyota looked at her chronometer and discovered that it was 0330 hours, the only thing she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Fortunately, her roommate had an unusual talent, she could fall asleep in a moment of paused speech. She was now gently snoring.

"Lights out," were Nyota's final words.

It was 0630 hours when Nyota rolled over and stopped herself. That's right, she was not alone in her room anymore. She quietly slipped out of her bed, slipped on her slippers and went into the bathroom to take her shower. When she came out, fully clothed and groomed her roommate mumbled,

"What time is it?"

"0700 hours. What time is your first class?"

"0900 hours"

"Well I'm going to breakfast."

With that statement, her 'roomie' came alive.

"Can you wait for ten minutes. I will pick up my uniform on our way out and change in the ladies' room."

She became a blur as she picked up her toiletry kit and Nyota could hear her movement and within the allotted time she was out of the bathroom. Picked up her schoolbag and said,

"Okay girlfriend, let's move it."

The two of them made it to the lift and stopped by the front desk, Gaila picked up her cadet uniform and informed the person manning the desk that she would return at the end of the day to get the rest of her 'things.'[

They left the building and started across the quad when Nyota heard her name, "Cadet Uhura." She turned because she recognized the voice and noticed her instructor Spock walking towards them.

They stood at attention.

Turning to Uhura he inquired, "I hope your rest was productive."

"Yes Sir,"

She then felt the Orion's elbow in her side.

"Excuse me, Sir. You may recall that I mentioned my roommate would be arriving. Please allow me to introduce my recently arrived roommate, Gaila…?"

"Gaila Farlijah-Endef of the house of Mensaph. My pleasure, Sir."

She was fluttering her eyelashes.

"At ease cadets."

Then focusing on Nyota he said,

"I look forward to seeing you later, Cadet Uhura. Cadet Farlijah-Endef, have a pleasant day."

With that Spock continued on his way to the Science Building. He thought to himself, 'Judging from Nyota roommate's dress he wondered, 'What kind of influence, if any, could this roommate have on his cadet? By her appearance he surmised that she would attract unsavory males attention.' He would have to voice his thoughts about females who wore little and talked much.

What Spock could not have possibly known is that Nyota had already concluded that her roommate was ridiculous, but loveable.

`0`0`0`0`0`

After class Spock approached Nyota and asked if she could see him in his office. He packed his bag and she followed him out of the classroom.

"At ease Cadet. I just wanted to know if the cadet who accosted you last night had made additional overtures to you?"

"Fortunately for him, he has not, Sir"

"How so, Cadet?"

"Sir, I am the first female born in our clan in three hundred years. I have never played with dolls, decorated a doll house, or dressed in frilly clothes. My playmates were all male, my brothers and cousins. I won every game that they played against me. In order for me to defend myself against unwanted male attention, they trained me to defend myself. At some point, most of them were sorry they had educated me so effectively. They discovered I had incorporated moves that were unknown to them, so I could take them by surprise."

Smiling and then chuckling, she said,

"I can still see the look on my oldest brother face, after I had thrown him to the ground. He is much taller than you, a muscular and big boned man and as I placed my foot on his neck, he used his special name for me and said, 'My Star, I see stars.'

She gets a faraway look in her eyes,

That little bit of reminiscing brought these words to her mouth, "I do miss home a little bit."

Then addressing her instructor,

"Have you been home lately?"

"Yes, I recently spent a week with my family. It was at that time that I collected these mineral," he pointed to a display tray on his desk.

"Oh, V1, they are beautiful. May I touch?:

He nodded.

Her fingers ran across the surfaces of the stones and finally rested on the piece of quartz.

"Do you mind if I pick it up?"

"T1, accept that piece as a gift from me to you."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth mirrored the sound that came from her lips, "Oh."

"You are willing to part with it?"

"My study of its makeup is complete, it's image is filed away in my mind. I would not have offered it to you if I had any reservation, so yes, I am willing to part with it. If the piece of mineral will bring you…pleasure, please accept it."

"Thank you, I will treasure it always."

"Another observation, T1, your roommate, I fear she will draw the attentions of males that do not have a high regard for females. Please do not allow any negative responses to her, settle likewise on yourself."

"Sir, already I know that we will travel in completely different circles."

He nodded in acceptance of her statement. Gathering courage he said,

"Perhaps one day you will allow me to observe your style of martial arts."

Smiling, she picked up her gift and placed it in her bag and said,

"I think that can be arranged. Thank you for your care and concern. Good morning, V1."

Leaving his office she decided a visit to 'the little girl's room' was in order, and entered one situated a short distance from his office. When she came into the lounge area she spied her image in the mirror, 'I need to put on some lip gloss,' was her thought.

A elegantly dressed woman joined her at the mirror and smiled.

"Good morning Cadet."

"Good morning, Ma'am."

She started unpacking her bag in an effort to find her lip gloss. She gently put Spock's gift on the counter and the piece caught the woman's eye.

"What a beautiful stone."

"I just received it as a gift from a…friend."

Nyota picked up the stone and pointed to the inscription,

"It reads," and she pointed to the beautiful script's individual words and read, "Found on Vulcan."

The woman said, "It is certainly beautiful. I am on Terra for a convention and thought I would stop by and see some friends who work here. You know Captain Pike?"

"Yes Ma'am, he recruited me while I was in my homeland, USA."

"My name is Amanda, what is yours, my dear?"

"Nyota, Nyota Uhura."

"Well, Nyota Uhura of USA, it has been a pleasure speaking with you. _"Mene sakkhet ur seveh" _(Live long and prosper)

Nyota was surprised that her farewell was in Vulcan, but she answered in kind,

"_Sochya eh dif_, _Amanda." (Peace and Long Life, Amanda)_

_Looking at her PAAD she said, "I have to be somewhere in five minutes. Again, it was nice meeting with you. good bye."_

_Amanda smiled and extended her hand, "Best of everything to you, my dear."_

_With that Nyota hurried out the door. An observer of Amanda's face would have seen her eyes brimming with mischief…'a gift from a friend…that 'friend' had pointy ears, slanted eyebrows, a unique haircut and that the friend was none other than her own son, Spock. How will she approach her son on this subject was her next thought. Is this beautiful girl T1? Her son had quite a few questions to answer. She left the area and headed toward his office. _

_As she stood at his office door with one eyebrow raised, an expression that mirrored both her husband's and her son's, she murmured , "You have a lot of 'splaining'* to do mister._

_*On the iconic TV show, 'I Love Lucy,' her husband Ricky would always mispronounce 'explain', or 'explaining' with that word._

_A/N Glad you are still on this train. One thing I am trying to highlight is Spock's hesitancy when he describes emotions, or feelings. Not his, of course, but in most cases, Nyota. It is as if he is constantly trying to test the limits of his humanity, while holding tight to his Vulcan half. Thus you find instances where he attempts to distance himself from personal interaction with her-e.g. at times he does not fully verbalize his thoughts-he nods, keeps his eyes on his PAAD, etc._

_Interestingly, Nyota is not offended by his over protectiveness, she is use to it because of the unique circumstances of her birth which I eventually describe in another story. _

_Botsey_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own, profit, sell, anything having to do with Star Trek. Too bad because 'Thar's gold in them thar films'.

On Vulcan under the watchful, critical eye of the natives of that planet, Amanda in public was ever the dutiful, submissive, Vulcan bondmate. She was on a short chain in those surrounding, but she is not under Embassy scrutiny at this point. She is a mother, an inquisitive parent who is concerned about her son. So Spock, watch out!

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Five

'Allow Me To Introduce…'

As Amanda looked through the glass window into Spock's classroom she saw him, eyes glued to a PAAD and she thought,

'How like his father he is. Dedicated to his work, a perfectionist. After many years with her husband she loved that quality in him. If it meant loosing sleep, missing meals, even breaking a promise to her, he would fulfill his duty as Ambassador. Now she viewed his offspring, deep in thought, his eyes rapidly taking in the information supplied to him. No wonder they butt heads, it is opposites that attract.'

She softly tapped on the door and saw his head shoot up, his eyes inquiring. When at last he determined the source of the distraction he activated the unlock mechanism of the door and she stepped into his space.

"Mother, I am…pleased to see you. I did not anticipate a visit from you."

She refrained from hugging him, which would have been the 'mother thing' to do. Instead she gave him the Vulcan salute and then addressed him,

"I hope I am not catching you at a 'bad' time. The conference ended early, my transport will not leave until tomorrow so, here I am. Are you free, because I am starved. Will you accommodate your mother and have a meal with her?"

"I am free until 1600 hours, Mother."

"Good, now if you could recommend a local place to eat, I will allow you to lead me there."

Spock answered,

"There is a small matter I must attend to. Would you sit here until I return?" he pointed to the bench by his door,. "The matter should not require much time."

"That will be just fine."

Spock turned and walked toward the end of the long hallway dotted with offices and entered one of the last in the row.. Amanda bent down and was just about to reach into her brief case when a shadow appeared,. looking up she saw the same beautiful cadet she had talked to earlier and the young girl was smiling.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I saw you sitting here and wondered if I might be able to assist you. I could not just leave you to fend for yourself. This is huge complex, the first day I was here one of my instructors kept me from getting lost."

"No my dear, all is well. I am just waiting for someone."

Amanda had her suspicions and based on them she got the most startling idea, why not invite this young lady to have dinner with them. She was sure she would be able to pick up on any signals inadvertently revealed by her son. It should be easy, for she was first of all a woman, and secondly his mother. She was certain if she watched carefully she would find answers to some of her questions.

"Cadet Uhura, are you presently on your way to another class?"

"No Ma'am, as a matter of fact, I am free for the rest of the day."

'Just perfect,' thought Amanda.

"Would you mind having dinner with me. There is so much Terran news I would like to catch up on. You will be my sounding board."

"I do not wish to impose…"

"My dear, let me insist."

"Thank you Ma'am. I would be very happy to spend additional time with you…."

Just then Spock approached the two woman. The Vulcan visage remained the same but the body language did a bit of revealing hidden thoughts. He stopped abruptly when he saw the two woman together and she saw him take a deep breath as his body stiffened.

"Spock, I want you to meet my new friend, Nyota Uhura, from USA."

He first addressed Nyota, "Good afternoon Cadet Uhura. Allow me to introduce my mother, Amanda Grayson."

"Oh," Noyota responded, "I certainly did not know her relationship to you, but I met Amanda earlier, as a matter of fact, immediately after I left your classroom."

"Cadet Uhura is one of my students. She is on the 'fast track' in Xenoliquistics. So, you see mother, an introduction was not necessary."

Amanda knew that her reasons for said introduction was to watch any signs in her son as to something that would indicate an additional familiarity between this cadet and himself.. Since it was only the second day of classes that would be highly improbable - unless there was a previous relationship. So, if this young lady was T1, something would slip out during their time at the dinner table.

They left the Academy through the West Gate and walked the short distance to a restaurant that specialized in vegetarian meals. His mother and Cadet Uhura walked ahead of him, arms locked, almost conspiratorially as her mother questioned her.

"What was the end result of …..Did they ever find the manuscripts that were stolen from that museum in Paris….Have you found the weather here suitable….Was your family in agreement when you were accepted into the Academy…?"

When they reached their destination, Spock held the door open and Nyota turned to him and displayed her dazzling smile,

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Spock nodded.

After they were seated, Amanda looked at each of her 'guests' and said,

"It is my treat, so order the most expensive item on the menu, that's what I would do. If you do not follow my suggestion, I will order for you."

Nyota felt a warm blush that rose from her neck.

"Ma'am…"

With a sigh Amanda said, "That title ages me, while my son may address me with a title, 'Mother,' I insist that you call me by my name, lovely Nyota Uhura."

Out of the corner of her eye she noted Spock shift uneasily in his seat. He always became agitated when she became outspoken. Of course, this would never happen in public on Vulcan. But here on Terra, without Sarek present, all you-know-what could break out. She had just a little time to have her questions answered.

The three of them ordered quiche and salad. Nyota had never dined with another species and noticed at first the table was very quiet. Amanda determined she would change that,

"Did you attend the University of Nairobi?"

"No Amanda, I secured my degrees online from Harvard University."

_Bingo,_ Amanda thought to herself.

"Have you thought about getting your PhD?"

"I have already submitted a paper that I might expand on to secure that honor."

"What was your theme?"

"It was …"

At that point Nyota glanced quickly at Spock, feeling unaccountably like a small trapped animal.

"…It was on my observation of Vulcans within the confines of their membership in the Federation."

_Checkmate…, Amanda's smug smile pronounced her victorious. _

_Over the bond she sent her son, 'Can you imagine that, Spock, a Terran, writing about Vulcan and her people. Don't you think she must have needed some assistance in her research?'_

_Amanda noticed her son's futile attempt to make himself as small and unobtrusive as possible. She had seen this same action hundreds of times in his youth; his sad, vain attempt to avoid questioning or issues that made him uncomfortable. _

_Through their bond Amanda continued, 'Well My Son, if you had contacted me with this marvelous news before, you would not be in the hot seat right now.'_

_With a twinkle in her eyes she looked from one to the other and said, "Who wants desert?"_

_A/N_

_Thanks to M'Celeste for her listening ear, and in this instance, her verbal 'red pencil'. _


	6. Chapter 6

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Six

'Splaining'

They all enjoyed their desert and as they finished Nyota rose from her chair. As the true gentlemen he was, Spock also stood.

Nyota tone spoke much to the eldest at the table,

"Amanda, your son can back me up on this, I have quite a bit of homework. I was going to say a ton…but we know someone would have questioned either the logic or truthfulness of such a statement."

Amanda knew that such a jest, is not a reflection of a recent acquaintance. No, these two know each other intimately, but not in a physical sense. Their minds have touched without a mind meld. The girl before her is for a certainty T1.

Amanda looked at the two of them. They made a beautiful couple. Spock noticed his mother's scrutiny and he placed his clasped hands behind him..

Nyota picked up her bag and Amanda said,

"Please keep in touch. You may route all calls to me through the Embassy. She stood and embraced the young girl.

Then with a warmest of smiles Amanda said,

"I have enjoyed our time together. And thank you for your concern for my safety/ What have you to say about that Spockh."

Spock addressed Nyota, "Our time together has been rewarding and most…enjoyable.

Looking at Nyota his mother smiled, "That's my boy, no flowery speech from him."

"Have a safe trip home Amanda. Thank you for everything."

Amanda thoughts were, "No my dear, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. She had enough ammunition in her arsenal to kill any protest from her son. But, what she had in mind were primarily words of caution.

"Mother, perhaps you would not mind returning to my quarters and…please spend the remainder of your time I will sleep on the couch. I could take you there now and return after my 1600 hour appointment."

"My son, I would enjoy your continued company."

`0`0`0`0`0`

Once Amanda was deposited in his rooms Spock first made his way to the library. He picked up the book that Nyota had authored and placed it in his bag. He would use it to help his mother understand how he had discovered Nyota's identity. He had to visit the registrar's office to file request for one field trip for his classes and finally he stopped at the tea house to replenish his supply of Jasmine Tea.

As he entered his quarters he heard his mother, "Dad, I'm sorry I could not swing by to see you, but my next visit to Terran will have you number one on my list. Kiss everyone for me."

Spock knew that the relationship between his mother and grandfather had been strained since her choice to marry his father. He thought to himself the similarity in the situation, he with his father, his mother with he's. In both cases the parent wished to impose their own will on an adult offspring. In both cases, the plan not succeed.'

As Amanda saw Spock she mouthed,

"Would you agree to speak to your grandfather."

Spock nodded.

"Grandfather Grayson, It has been some time since we have spoken. Yes Sir, Yes Sir. I have graduated and am now teaching at Star Fleet Academy. Once the newest Federation Star Ship's construction is completed I will be it's science officer. Yes Sir, Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir. Goodbye."

Spock stood for a moment, deep in thought and then announced,

"Mother, I think that we should go to Fisherman's Wharf and see the sunset. I will then take you to a place for an evening meal. Are you agreeable?"

"Ahh, in the absence of another female, my son is taking me on a date."

Spock did not respond, he looked away and took a settling breath."

Amanda thought,

'What has come over my scientist son, who will now observe the sun without benefit of equations and tablets. To note its beauty. Perhaps that the 'me' in him coming out, Despite the obvious appearance, I must say, I am part of him also.'

To her son she said, "

Just let me freshen up a bit and I will be ready."

Amanda figured that she would broach the all important matter outside the confines of Spock's apartment. She did not wish his view of his 'home' to be tainted by what she had to say. Amanda did not wish to be responsible for any thoughts such as, 'I was seated here…Mother sat in that chair…to cross Spock's mind at a later time.. Yes, outside the confines of this apartment, out in the air in a quiet place, she would talk to her son. What she had to address was quite serious and she would not discuss it until they would be on their way back to his place.

They exited the public transport at Bay Street and started a leisurely walk down the old pier. The smells of the ocean brought back memories. She had walked these same planks with Sarek, during his shy attempts to court her. Now her grown son brings her here, unbeknown to him, to relive these memories.. Her home now is on Vulcan and no visage, or salt air smells exist there for Vulcan is a vast desert..

"Mother, would you like to pick the place where we could eat?"

"No dear, that heavy responsibility I lay on you. You are aware of what I like to eat and what you will permit yourself to enjoy. You choose."

"Mother, thank you for trusting my judgment."

"Spockh, my son, I would trust you with my life."

`0`0`0`0`0`

The meal consisted of excellent vegetarian curries and after their leftovers were boxed, Spock pulled out his mother's chair and said, "

I will locate a private conveyance to take us back to my rooms."

"That will be just fine, sweetheart."

Every term of endearment, such as the one that just passed Amanda's lips usually was met with a statement noting the illogical nature of the phrase. E.g 'A heart: An blood pumping organ of a humanoid could not be defined as sweet-functioning, non-functioning, diseased, healthy, large, small, but never sweet.' Tonight though he made no comment on her statement. Apparently her son was deep in thought.

She thought of an appropriate statement she could make to a Terran companion, 'A penny for your thoughts.' Such words addressed to her son probably would have met with a statement such as,

'If a value could be placed on them they would well exceeds that now obsolete currency.'

How well she knew her son.

"Spock, can we sit on one of the benches and have a talk."

Spock had dreaded a confrontation, but he was aware of his mother intuitive nature and was sure that she had made an important discovery about Nyota this day. He guided her to a secluded area where they could observe the ocean's waves, see the moon's lit pathway across the waters and smell the brisk salt air.

Surprisingly, Spock started the conversation.

"Mother, I believe that I am aware of the nature of what you wish to discuss with me, it concerns Cadet Nyota Uhura."

"You are brilliant, my son," was her statement as she elbowed him.

He flinched, just a bit and drew a book out of his ever present bag.

The title, '_Vulcan, The Unexplored Race,"" by Nyota Uhura, citizen of USA._

_He then requested, would you look at the back of the cover?_

_There she saw that same lovely face._

"_Mother, Nyota Uhura is T1. I discovered that fact when I secured that publication from the Academy's library and compared it to her profile in Starfleet's records.."_

"_I figured that out already my son. Perhaps you were aware of my suspicions. You have found her, I am happy for you. But son, she is a mere seventeen years old and you yourself are but nineteen years, no where near maturity either in the eyes of Terrans or Vulcans._

_Let me put this before you, you have not experienced your first Pon Faar. On Vulcan your father's bondmate was killed before they were joined as adun and aduna and your father was in his sixties in the midst of Pon Farr. Be assured there is so much growth ahead of you and your cadet. Yes, son, I know mentally you have claimed her."_

_On Vulcan the natives' life span allows then to wait many years before becoming husband and wife. Why is that so important? Both parties are allowed to reach their full potential, their growth, Thus they are able to test out the application of their acquired knowledge before they settle down._

_Your case is different. Nyota is a human, you will outlive her by many years I am sure, but you have your assignment on a star ship. She has to finish four years here at the Academy and then be assigned. Do not place on her an obligation that will stifle her"_

"_Mother, Nyota has revealed to me her decision to never marry and her desires to become a star ship captain. I will in no way allow that goal not be reached because of pressure on my part.. Because of that initial decision, I do not feel my chance with her is in anyway threatened. She is extremely focused. But, Mother, if there is a change of heart about the possibility of matrimony, I will be waiting for her for she is truly half my heart and soul."_

"_I am pleased with your resolution, Spockh. I believe if anyone could change her mind about marriage, it would be you," was his mother's heartfelt reply._

_._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'What Would a Roomie Do?'

Nyota shouldered her bag as she disembarked from the public transport. As she made her way to the dormitory buildings she heard someone shouting nearby. Someone loud.

"Roomie!"

After no one responded the voice got even louder.

"Nyota, wait up."

Nyota stopped on the path, the wind whipped her hair and it blew into her face. When she was finally able to view her surroundings, she saw that her roommate Gaila had suddenly appeared before her.

Grabbing Nyota's elbow, the Orion pulled her to one of the benches and breathlessly announced, "They have the cutest males here! Normally, I wouldn't make such a statement - it's sooo out of character - but I'm simply overwhelmed!"

Nyota shook her head, trying to make sense of this meeting, these statement and the wide-eyed person sitting beside her,

"Excuse me…Gaila?

"Oh dear, did I put you in overload? Where are you heading?"

"I have several assignments to complete and reading that I have put off."

"Well sorry roomie, you won't be getting them done right now. You must accompany me somewhere. You don't want me to get lost do you?"

Nyota looked at Gaila who at that point was looking at her with 'puppy dog eyes'.

"You won't get lost Gail, there are maps. virtual tours and verbal instructions available at kiosk scattered all over the campus."

"But that just the point, Roomie, I want to go off campus to make a few purchases."

Nyota rolled her eyes heavenward.

"How much time will this entail?"

"Depending upon how 'rapid' rapid transport is, not more than an hour."

By now, Gaila was pulling Nyota towards the West Gate,

"We're going to have such fun!

"How many people have you met so far Gaila?"

Stopping long enough to count on her fingers, she announced, "Fifteen."

"And not one of these qualify to receive this questionable privilege?"

"No, you are uniquely qualified. We share a bathroom.'

Shaking her head Nyota said, "I've set my comm for one hour. Then there will be an alarm and I will go home."

"I will not allow you to drown out the joy of our first shopping day."

"What are you going to purchase anyway?"

"Can't tell you. I'm not sure myself."

"So, we're going on, what we Terran's call a 'wild goose chase?'"

"No, not exactly, I know what I want, but I don't know what I will find."

When they exited the transport they were at Fisherman Wharf. Nyota had just left this place a little while ago - right after telling Amanda and Spock that she was going to do homework! Fortunate for her, that pair had vacated the area fifteen minutes prior to her arrival.

Gaila was checking addresses as they walked briskly down the pier.

"We are almost there," she said as they passed a large bakery.

Nyota eyes glazed over when Gaila took her hand and literally dragged her up to an establishment with its name flashing in neon lights, 'Madam Amour's Love Emporium'. This did not bode well. Not well at all.

Nyota shook herself free and said, "I'll wait for you outside, on that bench."

"Goddesses," Gaila lifted her eyes heavenward in supplication, "Do not tell me that you have matched me with a prude. After all, it takes a great deal of time and effort to re-educate such a person."

After finishing her 'prayer' Gaila purred, "If your don't come in with me, I will be forced to fantasize and use my imagination to make a purchase for _you_. There's no telling what I might find here that might be of use to you ... 'Best Friend'."

Nyota's shoulders slumped, her chin rested on her chest as she is led into this establishment, with its garish displays and questionable wares promoting what she felt to be irresponsible behavior ... What would her mother say?

There were seats by the door and Nyota settled into one,

"You said, I just have to come in."

"Yes," Gaila answered as she smiled, "But you have to go into the fitting room to tell me how I look."

"Don't they have mirrors?"

"Yes, but unless you're there I won't have the scandalized look on your face to use as an indicator of what I really look like. You will be my barometer."

At this point Nyota wished she could take on the face of a Vulcan, but already a blush was rising to her cheeks. _'Four years of this ... oh my...'_ was Nyota's thought as she followed her 'Roomie' to the rear of the store.

`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Amanda reached his room. and she settled on the couch, took one of the throw pillows and said,,

"Spock," said Amanda as she settled on the couch and adjusted a throw pillow behind her head, "I think I'll take a little nap while you are gone."

"I shall endeavor to return as soon as possible."

Before Spock could finish his sentence, Amanda had already fallen into a light sleep. Spock thought for a second of her value, she loved him unconditionally, and that love had motivated her to talk seriously about his future. That earlier conversation was a good thing. It would help him to focus, to plan a precise strategy. He would be Nyota's confidant, her protector, her counselor, her guide - but not her lover - for as long as it would take. That latter category would take years, but he was prepared to invest that time to secure what he wanted most.

His brisk walk to the administration building allowed himself time to settle himself. He scheduled to have a talk with Captain Pike. It was important that he understand exactly what was ahead of him so he could plan accordingly.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock's presence was anticipated and Captain Pike had taken out notes and plans revealing that Starfleet's newest flagship, the Star Ship Enterprise, was on budget and on schedule. But Pike was about to request of him something he had not anticipated.

"Spock, I want you to head up the computer programming for the ship."

"That is indeed a compliment Captain. But, I am the youngest member of the computer staff here at the Academy."

"Yes, I realize that. Maybe your appointment will turn a lot of heads, but I know you're over-qualified even for a job of this size."

"How will this affect my teaching schedule?"

"I won't lie to you Spock. It will be challenging. You can work in stages; start whatever programming you can through the Academy's computer systems and then upload as the systems are completed. It won't be necessary for you to be aboard until the end of the final stages of construction, which will dovetail perfectly with the upcoming two semesters. Do you think you'll be able to handle this?"

"The only restraint would be time. Though I would be able to function at more optimum levels in both areas if I had a Teaching Assistant. That person could review the submitted papers, grade them from a master sheet I would provide, and enter this information into the Academy records. All activities would be under my supervision.."

Captain Pike waved his hand dismissively and said, "So pick one. I see no problem with that. If you run into a snag, let me know. It'll be fixed."

"Thank you for your confidence Sir, and for that avenue of relief that I will immediately avail myself of."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Do you object to the choice of Cadet Uhura to assume this position."

"The 'whiz kid'? Her talents and abilities are exceeded only by yours, Spock. You two mirror one another. I see great potential for her as I did in you. You'll also be able to nurture her talents during her time as your assistant. It's a 'win-win'. Dismissed Lieutenant."

_'What an excellent turn of events'_. Spock thought to himself, wondering if he should share the news with his mother. Well ... certainly the first part, his appointment to head up the programming on the Enterprise would be welcome news for his mother. As for the other part...

He would only share that information with the only other party involved. His Nyota.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock wondered if he should contact Nyota and ask her to come bid farewell to his mother, AGAIN. Perhaps not. That would be higly illogical.

As he approached his rooms, he thought of his father for a brief moment. How would he react to this situation? He had courted his mother, a Terran and won her. When people from different background were joined there was always a period of adjustment. Two species, even more so. He could not foresee his father disapproving when he, his son, was following the same path. To eventually be bonded with a Terran female. Since this goal would take many years to reach fruition - if ever - perhaps he would have that conversation with his father one day.

Amanda's eyes were still closed when Spock entered the living space. After passing through that room and entering the kitchen, he took out the teapot, placed Jasmine leaves in the infusers and prepared to make two cups of tea. The place was silent until the kettle whistled and he heard his mother's voice.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy a cup of tea."

"It shall be ready shortly."

"Did your appointment give you the results you anticipated?"

"Very much so mother. In fact, the results exceeded my antidipation. Captain Pike has picked me to design and program the computer system for Star Fleet's newest flag ship, The Enterprise."

"Oh Spock, that is indeed an honor."

"Indeed it is mother."

`0`0`0`0`0`

With ten minutes to spare, Nyota and Gaila made it back to their room. Nyota did not even want to touch the packages Gaila carried.

"Roomie, I think we had a wonderful time together. You were an excellent fashion commentator. We will go shopping for you next time."

"Our taste in clothing is quite ... different. And since I wear a uniform each day, I really don't see the need for more than two pair of pants, preferably jeans, and two casual and one dressy dress - all of which I already have. As you can see, I have lots of room in my side of the closet."

"Well, if you're not going to use it ..."

"Just put something between our clothes so we don't get confused."

"I am quite capable of counting to five, Roomie - thank you very much! But, I still think I'd be an excellent partner for you to go shopping with. Nyota, you are outstandingly beautiful. If I was a man, or a woman so inclined, I would set my sights on you.

Don't hide your intellect _or_ your beauty, Roomie. I certainly don't intend to."

`0`0`0`0`0`

Amanda was sipping her tea and she looked at her handsome son and thought about Nyota...and Spock, 'Their children would be a wonderment.' She then excused herself with the thought 'It's just a grandmother moment.'

"Mother, "_Dif tor-heh smusma." _(Live long and prosper)

My Son, _"Sochya eh dif'. (Peace and Long Life)_


	8. Chapter 8

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Eight

Prophetic?

In the quiet of the night Spock arose and settled himself in the corner of his living room. He lit the candle of his asenoi as he knelt and closed his eyes. Immediately he was brought to the deepest level of concentration and was startled by the appearance of Cadet Uhura's face. It was graced by the most wonderful smile. Then almost like a camera had panned back he saw himself behind her with his hands on her distended belly, his chin in her hair. He was talking to his child, a child of Nyota's body. It appeared that his mother's interaction with Nyota and then her cautions, had lit some sort of fire in him, for instead of coming up out of such a picture he allowed it to continue. Now he saw the cadet with a baby on her hip and again her pregnancy is obvious. She is laughing as she lowered their son to the ground and he tottered towards him. He is momentarily distracted by laughter and he saw his mother standing in the doorway of their home on Vulcan.

That image is what propels him upward, out of those depths and he realized that those visions have had a physical affect on his body. He covers himself with his rob and walked to the bathroom. He is aware that it would have been a very embarrassing event if his mother had seen him in that state. There would have been questions he was sure.

He is still without slippers when he returned to the living space. He entered the kitchen, put up the kettle, set out two mugs, and measured the Jasmine tea into the infusers. He did not put the top down on the spout, he did not want the whistle to awaken his mother.

The water boiled and he poured the steaming liquid into his mug. He then heard the padding of similarly unshod feet that came toward the kitchen.

"Mother, I trust you have had a productive rest."

"Thank you for asking, honey, yes, just enough and very productive."

"Mother, I am…pleased to hear that, especially since sleep is the body's effort to return itself to its optimum level of operation. Too much would be a sin against time, too little would be working against the body's activities to accomplish this goal."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes heavenward Amanda said,

"Spock, your statement sounds like something that your father would say."

"That should not surprise you mother, DNA and years of association usually will make itself known in speech and body patterns. Would you like tea?"

"Yes Son, no sweetener."

He placed both mugs on a tray and carried them into the living room.

Amanda took one sip, and looked at her son, and again thought how alike Sarek and Spock were. To observers, both men were handsome to the point of distraction, but modest beyond measure. The rare times that they acknowledged a positive complement, was for something they had accomplished through personal efforts and determination. The careful lining up and obvious benefits of their respective DNAs was certainly nothing they took credit for, it was an 'accident' of nature.

"Mother, I have meditated on the wisdom of your instructions yesterday. Be assured, Nyota's interests and advancement are my primary concern."

In the context of instructions received, this was true, but in the context of personal interest, this would not hold true. He would wait, and as impossible this concept would be for a Vulcan he would…hope.

"Mother, what time does your transport leave?"

"Not until noon, but you should not concern yourself. The Embassy car will pick me up outside the Administrative Building. I don't want to show off in front of any of your fellow staff members. Let 'sleeping dogs lie."

"Excuse me Mother, what does a canine's sleeping or resting habits have to do with your departure?"

"It is just an expression that means if things are quiet and unknown, leave them that way. I believe very few know your relationship with Sarek. Let us leave it that way."

Spock nodded with understanding.

He went to the entrance door and encrypted his mother's code so she could enter and leave at will.

"Mother, I will now get prepared for my day's activity. I must get my personal items from the bedroom."

When Spock returned to the living room his mother had made toast and another pot of tea.

"Come Spock, take a little morning sustenance. She stood in the kitchen by the counter and sipped her tea. It was almost absent mindedly that she ate her toast.

He left the kitchen and returned dressed in his instructor's grey, his canvas bag on his shoulder.

"Spock when will you come to Vulcan to visit us?"

"I am not sure mother. With this new assignment it will have to be during one of the construction crew's sabbaticals."

"Yes, yes, I had forgotten about that. Well, keep it in mind. You remember the rose bush you planted for me, it was in full bloom when I left. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you mother. I am…rewarded in that it has brought you…pleasure."

"Peace and long life to you mother. Tell father that I am…'well'."

With that he turned to leave then he paused, and returned to his mother,

"I miss you Mother."

Then he exited his apartment.

His mother sighed, and shook her head. Vulcans would never make such a statement, it to them would be an admission of weakness. His sojourn on Terra, had allowed him to begin to find her in him. Amanda's observation was that she loved two hard-headed Vulcans. She was going to have to be the bridge between them, a very long bridge, all the way from earth to Vulcan and back.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock walked toward the Einstein Science Building and attempted to outline how he would announce to Nyota's her new assignment. Perhaps he would tell her outside of the academic sphere of the The Academy. A tea shop was nearby, that might be acceptable. At that point, he thought that if he had mentioned this dilemma to his mother before he left she would offered a reasonable solution.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, I own nothing, profit nothing tangible. Star Trek still belongs legally to those who produce films, but emotionally to people who write and possibly dream about such a life.

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Nine

'My Cup of Tea'

Once he arrived at his office he dictated the following message to Cadet Uhura:

If it is convenient and agreeable to you, please take the Academy Transport Four and alight ast Lighthouse Drive. I will anticipate your arrival at 1300 hours, this date. No further communication is necessary if this is acceptable. I look forward to seeing you.

Lieutenant Spockh

It was a logical development, allowing himself the luxury of her company-off campus, at the tea shop. He arrived five minutes early. He questioned himself, was he anxious? He noticed he had started pacing outside 'A World of Teas', their destination. His eyes remained fixed at the location where she would make her appearance.

She was the only passenger to alight from the transport and she looked about attempting to find her invitee. Spock thought about the advisability of going to her. At that moment her eyes finally found him and she waved. His eyes took in her graceful strides and also the eyes that turned in praise of her.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant. I hope you have not been waiting long."

"No, and I see you are prompt as usual. Thank you for agreeming to meet with me."

He held the door open and she walked in ahead of him. Spock had been to this establishment many times and had always chosen a booth, on the rear wall, in the corner. The waiter recognized him immediately walked toward his customer's usual choice of seating.

Nyota attempted to walk and talk at the same time. An eye-contact communicator had a difficult time speaking into thin air so she kept turning her head to get a view of her companion. Spock anticipated a problem and reach out and touched the small of her back to guide her and he experienced a small jolt. She stopped and blinked her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Excuse me Cadet, I was attempting to keep you from a collision course. Your efforts to continue eye contact had created a problem, shall we say an accident in the making. Please forgive me."

The request for forgiveness was a hollow one, for in that second he felt her essence, her warmth, her joy, her anticipation and possibly something else he was unable to identify. It was the first time he had touched her and his contact had reached deep into her psyche. As he mentally reviewed this event he realized the only other Terran he had touched without his shields had been his mother. How interesting that she was his first 'real' contact.

They were seated and she picked up the menu.

"Oh, they have tea from my home, a Kenyan blend."

He looked up at the waiter and said, "A large pot of the tea just mentioned."

To Nyota he said,

"Please feel free to pick anything you desire from the menu, you are my guest."

"The cheese quiche would be simply wonderful."

"Two and water with lemon," was how he completed the order.

The purpose of this outing was to inform Nyota of her appointment. He had a lengthy introduction in place to lead up to that information. But the cadet 'jumped the gun.'

"Thank you for the invitation, to enjoy this time with you. It is truly a special occasion, but I can't help but think there is a reason behind all of this."

"You are quite astute. I felt in view of the news that I was commanded to convey to you, I would make this event memorable. Cadet, by order of Captain Pike, you have been appointed to the post of Teacher's Assistant, my teacher's assistant. Your scope will include all of my classes."

Her small hand went to her mouth and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Your assistant? I am only a first year cadet."

The captain reviewed several cadets records and found that you are the most qualified to take on this assignment. Part of the reason for this need was my upcoming work of programming the Federation's new flagship, The Enterprise.

You will be under my immediate supervision, but in some areas you will be required to make decisions on your own. Will you accept this assignment?

Smiling at him she said,

"I know that this did not happen without input from you. Thank you for the vote of confidence. Sir, I will not disappoint you."

"I have no doubt of your commitment and dedication. I thank you in advance for your assistance."

The steaming pot of tea, the two slices of quiche and water could not have made their appearance at a better time. Silence blanketed the table as each one was consumed by thoughts. She with the honor involved. He with the pleasure.

After the silence of the meal, Spock was about to direct his steps to the Academy Transport stop when Nyota said,

"It is such a beautiful day, do you think we could walk back to the campus?"

"That is acceptable."

Their walk allowed him to point out sites along their path. He was indeed grateful for his exposure to this city. His thoughts took him away for a brief moment.

"Spock,"

His mother's voice from an incident on a similarly bright day many years ago. They were staying at the Embassy and his mother had taken him out for as she said, 'an explore'. He recalled that expression from one of the Terran books she had read to him in his youth, "Winnie the Pooh".

They had walked along the streets and visited several places. Amanda then directed their steps toward the beach. They sat on one of the look-out benches and his mother said to him,

"Most Terran females like the sun and the sea. Maybe one day, when you have found your soul mate, you will bring her to see the sunset and hear the gulls talk and you will capture her heart."

How could his mother have known that his heart would be lost to a Terran. After all, in a few more years from that event he would reach the age of _Telan t'Kanlar _(The bonding of children) He would be bonded to a Vulcan female. It was almost uncanny that his mother had made such a statement. For it was the mind was what was involved with that Vulcan initial bonding, certainly not the heart.

At five years of age, Spock could hardly see the relevant nature of that comment, but now, as a teenage Human/Vulcan he understood thoroughly. His consolation was the fact that she would often be near to him, within speaking, and hearing distance for the next four years. He would be satisfied. One day he hoped to bring her to watch the sun rays dance on the waves and hear the gulls converse, but that was in the distant future.

Returning to present company, he noticed that she too was deep in thought.

"I will excel in this position of honor, to do otherwise would betray his trust in me. I hope to make him proud of me. Wait a minute, Vulcans cannot express that type of emotion, it is illogical. He will be pleased and satisfied in the performance of my duties. I think I should contact Amanda and tell her of this turn of events."

Within those few minutes of reflection, Spock had missed the opportunity to point out to Nyota a monument of importance. He said,

"Cadet, we must retrace our steps, there is a monument that deserves our attention."

Turning back to a park that had a tall obelisk in the center, Spock brought her toward it and read aloud:

"'Dedicated to all those who take up the mantle to travel to distant stars, to explore new worlds, to bravely go where no one has gone before.'

"This was placed here before Star Fleet Academy was built. It is a monument to all who attend the Academy and live up to their dreams of space travel."

Running her tiny fingers across the letter's surface she said,

"Yes, it is for us. Thank you for brining me to this place. It has strengthened my resolve to become a Star Fleet captain. Now it is even more firmly fixed in my mind."

'Oops!' Spock thought to himself. This was not going according to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Ten

Who…?

Spock and Nyota parted at her dormitory steps and he watched as she turned back toward him, waved and then entered the door.

Nyota was a person intent on sharing her good news. Of course, the one that would get the most satisfaction, besides herself, would be Amanda. She calculated the time difference and discovered that on Vulcan, it was probably just after 'last meal'. Entering The Embassy's code and waiting for pick up, she then verbally gave the operator Amanda's code.

Amanda's face appeared on the screen, she smiled and said,

"What a pleasant surprise. How are you my dear?"

"Amanda, I have such wonderful news. Captain Pike has appointed me to serve as your son's Teacher's Assistant. I believe I have made history, a first year cadet being assigned to such a position."

The wheels in Amanda's head starting whirling,..

'What part did Spockh play in this appointment. Was her son playing with fire?'

But to her excited young friend, her face remained the same. Vulcan training allowed one to develop that 'gift'.

"That is truly exciting news. When did you find out?"

"Just this afternoon. Spockh invited me to tea and was about to announce it when I told him I felt that 'something was 'up'. You know what I mean. Well, at first I promised myself that I would make him proud, but then I realized that was impossible for him. So I just hope that I can be the best that I can be … and that's the good news I called you about."

"That is truly wonderful, my dear. I have no doubt the two of you will be a successful team.."

A shadow fell across Amanda's space and she looked up,

"Nyota, I want you to meet my husband, Sarek, this young lady is the one that shared a meal with Spock and I. Sarek, this is Nyota Uhura of USA, presently studying at Star Fleet. He is one of Spockh's students."

In Standard Sarek said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

_Sochya eh dif_(Peace and long life to you) Nyota replied in faultless High Vulcan.

That caused a reaction in Sarek, a raised eyebrow, and _dif-tor heh _(Live Long and Prosper) he responded in kind.

Through their bond, Sarek sent,

'I am going to the garden.'

Amanda nodded and then she and Nyota continued in conversation for another ten minutes.

Amanda thanked Nyota for calling. She had been able to catch up on a few news items that were still in question and stated how happy she was for Nyota's appointment and then they parted company.

Amanda thought to herself, 'Had her son gone against his resolution? That was out of character, but she would speak to him later. Gathering her robes she exited the house to find Sarek who asked as she approached,

"Amanda, just who was that young female that you introduced me to?"

"If your son has his way, she will be your daughter-in-law."

Sarek nodded,

"If her intelligence even comes close to her pleasing appearance , my son will have made a choice similar to his father."

Amanda raised her eyebrow,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota fell on her bed and unexpectedly fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke she saw Gaila dressing for a date or dates as the case might be. Nyota understood the Orion natural needs that perhaps Terran's would label as promiscuous. But she was really funny and she has been quite influential in advancing her speaking of the Orion language, and a deeper understanding of their culture, and history. This could eventually be very valuable to her.

"Best Girl Friend, why don't you come out with me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hitting the books again. Feeding into your 'success at all cost' mindset?

Facing Nyota, she stroked her cheek and said, "Ny, once you are up there at the top, remember me and my words, 'It is lonely at the top.'"

Fluttering her eyelashes and flashing a grim she exited the door. Then the sound of retreat and her red ringlet covered head poked in,

"Don't think I will be back tonight.

Nyota instinctively started attempting to make order out of chaos. Clothing, makeup, shoes, underwear, nail polish all littered Gaila side of the room. When she robotically finished the chore, she sat down on her bed, her palms together between her legs at the knees. She thought about what Gaila had said. What do you have to give up to be truly successful. At that point, she became troubled and went to the com and put in a code.

Spock's face appeared.

"Nyota, are you unwell?"

"No, no, ahh, would you mind another walk?"

"I will be in front of your dorm in fifteen minutes."

Nyota slipped into a pair of jeans, top and denim jacket. When she saw him approaching she ran down the steps.

Reverting to the title she had used for Spock long before they met, the one that denoted friendship, she stated,

"V1, you are considered a success. At such a young age you have made remarkable strides. I would like to…"

With that she interrupted herself with a deep sigh…

"…like to know what did you have to give up? What things of value did you have to sacrifice?

"You are inquiring as to whether I had to give up something or things of value?

"Yes, yes, that's it."

Spock was silent for a few seconds and then continued,

"The idea of sacrifice in a Vulcan is negligible. Part of the Vulcan way includes the thought, "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few, or even the one. So you see from a very early age we Vulcans attempt to manifest that thought in our thoughts and actions. So the idea of feeling a loss because of letting something, maybe even something desirable go, is foreign to a true Vulcan.

He thought, 'By that statement am I questioning whether I am such a person?'

Then he continued,

"Some say that a person's rise to the top might mean the loss of 'friends,' but I cannot imagine a person who has not alienated others, losing such friendships. In my life my attachments have been rare, mostly family. So in actuality," and with this he looks at Nyota, "I have GAINED a friend.

"Perhaps the loss of what humans might call 'free time.' might fit this criteria. Due to obligations, studies, goals, leisure time might have become very rare. My ability to become totally immersed in my studies and then be completely satisfied, fulfilled with favorable outcomes made me not think of this as a loss. May I ask why this question came to your mind?"

Nyota revealed Gaila's statement.

"And what affect did this have on you?"

"I think it possibly made me afraid. The whole idea of being friendless and alone is terrifying to me."

"T1, don't allow that statement to compromise your drive to reach your goal."

It was his human side that was pained by his statement. But it was an answer his Vulcan half knew was necessary to keep his promise to his mother.

Continuing he said, "T1, I value your friendship, and hope it will continue through out lives."

Smiling she said,

"Please forgive me."

Standing on tip-toes she brushed her lips lightly across his cheek.

"Thank you for putting me into focus again,"

Spock nodded, for he did not wish to elaborate on his statement, his purely Vulcan statement.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

The usual disclaimers apply.

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Eleven

No, Mother

His mother's face appeared on the screen. There was a furrow marring her visage. To set the matter straight from the beginning Spock said,

"No mother, I did not do anything to break our confidence."

"How much of your input was necessary to convince Captain Pike that Nyota should receive that appointment?"

"Negligible. There were three candidates who met my criteria, the captain reviewed all and selected Nyota. I simply concurred with the Captain's decision."

"Mother, going completely against my heart's desire, I encouraged Nyota to pursue her goal. It later required twelve hours of meditation to reconcile my inner conflict. I will do nothing to betray your or her trust."

"My son, I would expect nothing less of you."

"Another matter that will significantly lessen any distraction in that area will be my extended periods away from the Academy, aboard the Enterprise. I find that physical contact with her has its consequences."

With that statement he put down his head.

Amanda looked at her son, despite everything she still had high hopes for a bright future for the two of them. Perhaps it was time to change the subject.

"Let me fill you in on some local news."

"Mother, is it local gossip?"

"Yes, the good kind," and she continued her recitation of births, bondings, deaths, scholarly writings, etc. As it were, 'All the news that fits to print…'"

Her final revelation was,

"T'Pring and Scon have announced their bonding."

Amanda looked carefully into her son's eyes, hoping she would detect nothing, and that was what she observed. No hurt, rejection, anger, annoyance. It was quite different when a certain cadet's name was mentioned.

She remembered how she had protested Spock's _koon'ul _(bonding of children at seven years old, a betrothal) and then Sarek's terminating the established bond when Spock left for Star Fleet. T'Pring announced what could best be described as her 'good riddance,' of that burden. It had been the local 'gossip' that she and Scon were desirous of a bond-so be it.

Amanda now thought of how vulnerable her son was. Whether he would experience Pon Farr was in question, but in case he did…Amanda would not allow her thoughts to go there. After all, there was always the 'Comfortors.'

"Mother, has there been any news of Sy'bok? …just one moment there is another communication….It is Captain Pike. Please excuse me mother. I will contact you later in the week.

"_Sochya eh dif, Ko'mekh (Peace and Long Life, mother)_

_The screen went black and then Pike's face appeared. _

"_Spock how about a project that won't take you off planet until we're ready for the Enterprise."_

"_Clarify."_

_Well, the Academy's has determined they need a special program for students on the Command Track, a simulated 'no win' situation. The program has to be guided by artificial intelligence that allows it to challenge each participate individually. In other words it needs to have the ability to change mid-stream so that no matter what decisions the participate makes he cannot win."_

"_Captain, what is the purpose of this program?"_

"_To allow the Command Track student to know the fear of certain death and still maintain control of himself and his crew. The final and biggest test would be the acceptance of his and his ship's fate."_

_Spock looked at his commanding officer and said,_

"_It appears that in the reality of things a test of this nature would be unfair."_

"_But the results would be most valuable to determine who could really qualify for a command post."_

_Spock nodded, and based on the information given, made his decision on the spot._

"_Yes Captain, I would like to take on that project."_

"_Spock, can you deal with a deadline?"_

"_When does the Board want to see the preliminaries?"_

"_In one month."_

"_That is acceptable. Would it be allowable for me to test certain emotional responses on a human?"_

"_That is an excellent idea."_

"_Thank you Captain for this opportunity."_

"_No Spock, it is I that should be thanking you. I will leave you to start the project."_

"_Goodbye Captain."_

_Immediately Spock thought of Nyota. Since emotions would be involved in the decisions made by the person tested, he would really need her assistance in identifying what emotions were elicited with each option presented. _

_He knew that he would be occupying more of her time, and he was quite satisfied with that._

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Nyota decided that a run should give her an opportunity for some deep thought. Dressed in her Star Fleet regulation sweats and running shoes she exited the building and race walked toward the track. She approached the exercise wall, did her stretches and prepared for her run. In the distance she was surprised to see what appeared to be Spock. She determined she would catch and pass him. She had a great deal of endurance, and after all for the last three hundred years, every winning marathon runner male or female had been from her continent, stamina seemed to be in their DNA._

_As she caught him she said, _

"_Good morning Lieutenant."_

_With that she sprinted ahead. Her initial view of her fellow runner showed a very cool, calm and collected runner. There was no sweat on his brow or body. How could that be?_

_She heard his measured stride approaching her rear and as he passed he said, _

"_Good morning Cadet."_

_With that he soared ahead, leaving her in the dust, so to speak, and she did not see him again until she had circled back to the exercise wall where he was cooling down. She stood in place keeping her momentum. _

_He looked up and said, _

"_Cadet, there is a matter of urgency I must discuss with you. When will you be available. _

"_Do I have to change into uniform?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, how about that bench over there?"_

_She still continued her cool down and then seated herself. Spock stood above her and informed her of his need of her unique talents. She agreed and then thought to ask, _

"_What kind of assignment is it?"_

_With a look of amusement in his eyes he uttered an old saying he heard in a Terran holo-vid, _

"_If I tell you that, I would have to kill you."_

_Throwing her head back she laughed until tears came to her eyes. Spock could not help but notice how her appearance at that moment affected him. _

_Now, very much in a hurry to leave her presence, he cleared his throat and said, _

"_I will tell you more about this matter after class tomorrow."_

_He knew he had to leave her presence to settle himself. Was he having second thoughts about extended contact with her…? No, not really. What he knew he had to do was find his center, meditate and immerse himself into this new assignment. He just hoped she would never expose her beautiful neck in his presence again._


	12. Chapter 12

The usual disclaimers apply.

This chapter gives us insight into a situation that existed during Sarek's pursuit of Amanda. It has been explored in length in other stories, but Sarek chooses this time to reveal this matter to his son.

Botsey

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Twelve

Beyond Understanding…

After class was over several students had approached Spock at the front of the classroom to make a comment or asks advice from their instructor. After they had been dispersed, Nyota followed Spock back to his office and by his gesture he indicated that she should be seated.

He stood in front of his desk with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Nyota, again Captain Pike has made demands on my time, and I in turn am going to make the same request of much of your free hours. If I could have processed this information on my own, I would not have infringed on your already limited free time. What I am unable to supply to the development of this program is the expected Terran emotional reactions to certain stimuli. My interpretation of these will allow me to create a special program for Star Fleet. My inability to express such responses makes your interaction with me primary to the completion of this assignment. I am afraid that I will probably need to have many sessions with you. Is that agreeable?"

"Spock, anything I can do to help you is perfectly alright. When do you want me to start?"

"I will need the preliminaries before the Board within thirty days. This coming month might mean long nights, would it be acceptable to you if we did some of this work inside my living quarters? I believe it would be more comfortable seating and would allow for periods of relaxation and refreshment."

"Sir, that is suitable."

"Perhaps we could walk over to the Computer Lab and examine the setup there. Some of our actual input will probably require the use of this area during the time it is not in use."

Nyota picked up her bag and he followed behind her as they walked toward the door. He observed the seductive swing of her hair as he admired her form and grace.. He would make sure that the door always remained open when he was with her. He realized he had thrown all caution to the wind by the moves he had made and was about to make. He wondered if there were any similarities that played out in his father's courtship of his mother.

The Computer Lab was unoccupied, Spock used his passkey to open the door. He fully understood that they would be alone, totally alone. so he propped the door open and turned on the lights.

Captain Pike had issued the order for a dedicated machine to be made available for his use. He located it in a far corner, isolated from the rest of the consoles. He entered his code and the machine sprang to life.

Nyota put down her bag, and brought one of the computer chairs over and placed it by his.

Immediately he sensed the danger of that close proximity, he requested,

"Nyota, would you place your chair so that you are facing me. The program is highly sensitive and I only wish to document your reactions so I will need to view your face and then note changes, to your voice, facial expression and body language.

She moved her chair and he raised his eyes from the keyboard to take in the view. He strengthened his shields and started his input.

"Cadet, what is your view of death?"

"I believe it is the end of life, the opposite of life and it is inevitable."

He observed her face, she had paused, looked about the room and after a sigh had made her statement.

She then continued, "I have had very little experience in this area. My family has longevity in their DNA.

All of my great-parents are alive and active. They all live independently. Besides accidents, there does not seem to be a foreseeable death in our immediate future.

Questions asked included, "What is a Captain's responsibility in the face of possible destruction of his ship? Would it be proper to deny the seriousness of a situation? How does training at Star Fleet prepare its graduates for any situation? These questions propounded were not prepared by Captain Pike, but were of Spock's creation. He listened and watched intently to note facial, and body changes and how these could be interpreted. Was there any fear expressed at all. Noting that there was not, Spock would have to acknowledge that Nyota should be part of the Command Track during her second year.

By the time they had finished the first session, it was quite late. As Spock started shutting down the lab he made this request,

"Nyota, if it is agreeable, could we stop and have an 'end day meal?'

"That would be most agreeable, Spockh."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The events being played out in his life required Spock to make a call to Vulcan, actually to his father's office.

"Father, I have a query."

"Speak My Son."

"What was it that first attracted you to mother. All would have to acknowledge her beauty, but that quality can fade or be lost because of unforeseen occurrences. Logic would detect a more lasting quality to attach oneself to."

"Spockh, are you making veiled references to Cadet Nyota?"

"Father, you were not deceived and that was not my purpose. I find myself so conflicted. Outside of her presence I find my thoughts turning to her constantly. When I am with her it is like a balm to me, a comfort, a calm. I know that time must pass, I realize I cannot infringe on her right to choose her path, but I am so much in fear of loosing her. Did the thought of such a loss ever cloud your vision after you had found Mother?"

"Spockh, I will make these things known to you to allow you to understand two old Terran thoughts your mother told me, 'love means never having to say you are sorry and second, the road to true love can be very difficult, with many problems in its path.

"Your mother and I met under very trying circumstances. While I admired her intellect, I very much disliked her attitude. Unfortunately, she felt the same way about me. Her mental alacrity challenged me. Eventually I was at the same state you described, never outside her influence. Her image was constantly in my mind. Under some circumstances what we two have experienced would be coupled with _Shon'ha-lock _(Love at first sight). But that has not been the case with either one of us-what we have experienced was a growing attachment, an evolution of powerful involuntary emotions.

"Because you are a Vulcan/Human hybrid, I am more apt understand yours. But even after all these years with you mother, I still have not been able to fully comprehend mine, I find it beyond the realm of understanding or comprehension. But, be assured, my need for her became and continues to be overwhelming.

"I challenged all to deny her to me, The High Council, your grandmother, your uncle and my advisors all tried. There was even talk of sending me to a healer, for they doubted my mental stability. I allowed them this one concession. I would wait six months. My son, it did not go away. Time did not lessen the attachment, but increased it. The Council had me traveling and meeting persons of all rank at many locations. Some assignments were diplomatic, others having to do with commerce. They even placed me in situations involving Vulcan females. But always shimmering in my mind was Amanda's face. She was aware that I would be absent, but I had not informed her of the Council's real intent.

"At the end of six months away from your mother I dared anyone, human or Vulcan to refuse my bonding with her. I had mentally claimed her and now would physically do so.

"What I have experienced should help you see in the case of _yeht ashau (true love) time does not lessen the attachment but strengthens it. _

"_I have observed this young female Terran, and there is no doubt of her physical beauty. Her intellect I am sure challenges you. These feelings developed when, physically, she was unknown to you and have increased many fold since your true acquaintance. She is probably not aware of certain workings inside her. _

_Be assured My Son, your mental claim on her has affected her, she just does not know what it is all about, she is still quite young. _

_Let her grow, let your attachment grow, do not try to hurry it because you want its roots to be powerfully strong, to last forever. _

_Need I say you have my blessing?"_

"_Thank you, My Father._


	13. Chapter 13

Usual disclaimers apply.

Dear Readers:

Thank you for all your encouragement, which has contributed greatly to the development of this story. The two that I am presently writing and posting are the first that have come to Fan Fiction before completion. There is a plus to this situation, of course, I am encouraged by the input from you, the readers. In addition, these have directed some of the plot twists and character choices that I have made, e.g. initially I was not planning to include a chapter where Sarek counsels Spock, but after approval of his appearance-there he was in my thoughts.

Another thing to note, it has been established in this story and so many others that Spock and Nyota are both geniuses, so my story will not really focus on their intellectual prowess, it will dwell more on their personal interaction with occasional references or visits to the classroom. It will delve deeply into Nyota's realization that a star ship captain's job is not glamorous, but full of dangers and decisions that can have ramifications lasting a lifetime.

Also, please bear in mind in this story we are dealing with teenagers with limited life experiences, and hopefully by the end of the story they will have grown.

Chapter Thirteen

When You Wish Upon A Star

What If?

In retrospect, Spock thought about the evening they had started the interview sessions, the night he had shared a meal with Nyota. He had taken her to an Asian vegetarian restaurant and discovered she was not a bashful diner; she had eaten her food with gusto - then sampled some of his own. Not knowing the significance of such an action she had allowed him to serve her. Never in his entire life had he found such pleasure in eating a meal. To a Vulcan food was necessary for continued existence, so logic dictated that one should eat. So, the truth of the matter was, the food was not the reason for his pleasure, it was the company and conversation.

Although many of the things talked about had been revealed before they had met personally, her animated delivery, gestures, smiles and vocalization added such color and warmth to the accounts. She revealed that her family had contributed much to the unification and stabilization of what is now known as The United States of Africa. Like himself, she had descended from warrior kings. Spock could relate to her account. Had not Vulcan been a place of ruthless violence, internal struggles and unbridled emotions? As she narrated the carnage visited upon that continent before its unification, Spock noticed her eyes glistened with unshed tears. This reaction he would tap into during their next session.

He made it his business to linger at the table, walk slowly back to their destination and to keep her talking after they were in front of her dormitory.

As they parted she said, "Spockh, I think if it were not for you I would be overwhelmed with homesickness. Tonight was very special to me.

"Good night my Thy'la," she continued, gently touching his clothed arm.

With her touch Spock's body reacted. Aside from the pressure of her hand on his arm, he was certain that she was unaware of the meaning of that word. Thy'la went deeper than just a friend, it was one of the closest relationships one could have with another. It could in fact be one's lover.

Once home he started planning their next scheduled session. Always in the back of his mind was his goal to create a atmosphere that would make time and distance his friends; tools he could use to his advantage. Their next meeting would take place in his apartment his door would remain ajar.

They would meet at fifteen hundred hours. He had taken the special teapot down, laid out a selection of teas, fresh fruit and Vulcan sweet cakes. This would be the second time they would share food and he was looking forward to this opportunity to again observe her as she ate.

Precisely on time the door chime signaled her arrival. Walking to the door he checked his appearance, he was casually attired and shoeless. Wisely, she had thought best to not be seen entering his residence in her Star Fleet cadet uniform, so she was dressed in civilian dress. Looking down as she entered she saw Spock's shoes by the door and removed hers also.

"Good evening Lieutenant."

"Good evening Cadet."

He said,

"It is only proper that I leave the door ajar. Despite the different location, Star Fleet's Code of Honor must be respected.

After the provided refreshments Spock took his PADD and gestured for her to sit at the table, opposite him. His questions this time would probe much more deeply than before.

She sat with one of her legs under her, she was twirling a tendril of hair between her thumb and forefinger as her hand rested against her cheek.

"Nyota, let me present this scenario,

"You are the captain of a Star Ship, your away team includes you, your science officer and one of your security team. The situation before you had been faced in a war in the twentieth century, in a place called Viet Nam. You see two young persons approaching you with innocents eyes. They cannot be more than eight years old. Since it has been documented that they could be wired with explosive, and perhaps don't even know it. What definsive action will you take, if any, your phaser is in your hand. You have the job to protect your crew. What are your orders?

She turns her face from him, her shoulders are slumped and her eyes close.

"They will only act upon my orders?"

"Yes, you are the commanding officer."

Her lips grow thin,

"Can they be stunned?"

"No."

"Then I would order them to fire."

"The youths have fallen, you approach their bodies and the security officer searched their lifeless forms and there are no explosives, they were not booby trapped. What do you say?"

"That is the job of a captain, isn't it?"

"One of the many, the job involves many levels of command, that are riddled with decisions., some of them matters of life or death. I, for one, have never desired such a responsibility," was Spock's summation.

His head was tilted as he processed that statement, he continued,

"My admission is not disgraceful, it is an admission of where I believe my talents could be best employed-in the scientific field. I follow the path that would bring me the most satisfaction and fortunately I am able to do so on a Star Ship."

Nyota sat transfixed. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes, and in a lowered voice she said,

"How do they live with the mistakes that they make?"

"It is part of their training."

"They are dehumanized?"

"No, they learn how to detach themselves from reality and compartmentalize their actions."

She nodded.

Spock noted, her complexion had paled, there is a distinct appearance of a tremor in her right hand.

"Nyota, will you allow me to present one more situation tonight?"

Again she nodded.

"The hull of your ship has been breeched, levels six through ten are compromised. In order to save the lower decks what action is necessary? Do you advise your crew of the action you will take? What will you say?

"I, I would apply the Vulcan rule, 'The needs of the many.' The compromised levels would have to be sealed off, and all essential life support systems would have to be directed to the other levels. I, would not say anything, but I…would be responsible for many deaths, some of them agonizing."

She has clasped her hands in front of her on the table. The job of captain is not what she thought, and in such a position, the life and death of many-friend or foe would be in her hands.

Spockh rose from his seat, put water up to boil and said,

"I will now prepare a calming brew, once you have drank it I will escort you home."

She looked up at him almost beseechingly, and he seated himself again.

"Nyota, now you know why The Command Track has such a high drop-out rate. There is no shame involved. It is the realization that one would prefer to sit as a passenger instead of being the one to drive the vehicle, after all, the scenery is the same. You might have observed that the number of Star Fleet female captains is relatively low. Not because they do not have the intellectual capacity, but because the thought of those heavy responsibilities weighed heavily on their psyche so they chose other paths. I could name quite a few instructors at The Academy who opted out of that program. But their identities are safe with me. I have observed that these are the most dedicated and driven instructors and most compassionate observers and listeners."

Nyota noticed that he brought two mugs of tea into the dinning area. She commented,

"You need to be calmed also?"

"Yes, I found this session highly unsettling, but, as a Vulcan, the reasons for my imbibing is vastly different from yours."

His eyes remain lowered, as he dared not raise his eyes to look at her.

This night, their walk to her dormitory was almost totally silent. At the door she raised troubled eyes and said, "Good night, my thy'la," and then disappeared up the stairs.

He would have to speak to Captain Pike about this latest turn of events. The sessions must go on, and he knew, there would be more emotional turmoil. He would plan their next session out in the open, perhaps at the beach or at a park.

.


	14. Chapter 14

As usual, no profit, don't own. I wish to thank my very patient Beta, M'Celeste for her insight and red pencil (in this case red font). Be on the lookout for her posting coming shortly.

To all who have waited patiently for his update, please excuse. I was very busy welcoming my first grandson into the world and taking care of my his siblings. Mother and baby are fine and son-in-law getting ready to teach his days old son the finer points of football.:0)

A/N

It has come to my mind this question, 'Besides his desire to be in her presence, why would Spock pick Nyota for this intense bit of questioning? Remember he knows her well. He is also aware that a more youthful person's answers and emotional response would be right at the surface. The desire to avoid, deny, seek creative but unsound answers to problems would be a hallmark of a youthful mind. So his decision is not without merit.

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Fourteen

Sabotage

Immediately upon entry into his apartment Spock, stripped, showered, put on his meditation attire and settled himself before his asenoi, attempting to center himself. Although he knew that his interaction with Nyota was necessary, deep within his psyche the word 'sabotage' kept echoing in his mind.

Of course, his honesty would compel him to admit that Nyota's abandonment of her quest to be a ship captain would bring him a great deal of satisfaction. His reasoning being, by said deviation, perhaps the avenue chosen could include him. He had seen the look of distress on her face with the realizations of the total responsibility involved with command. What his meditation would have to reveal to him was, 'How much influence did his personal desires have on the formulation of his questions, and thus in his exploration into her mind? And, did this activity conflict with his promise to his mother?

After six hours, forty-five minutes what had been resolved was simply this:

His duty to Star Fleet had to be foremost. The securing of data necessary for the formulation of the new Command Track screening protocol was of primary importance. Nyota and any other interviewee's responses, emotional or otherwise**,** would stand as markers within the heart of the program. Yes, these interviews were necessary. Although what he observed, heard and surmised during these encounters might give him personal satisfaction, it was dwarfed by the importance of the new program's overall contribution to the Command Track program. One detail that solidified during his meditation was the program's name, 'The Kobayashi Maru.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Noyota was totally exhausted, mentally and physically. After performing her nighttime bathroom routine she could barely make it to her bed. After laying there, head swimming, she finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The dream that visited her were fueled by the session she had had with Spock. It came into focus like a black and white holo-vid-the only visible color? The bright blood red on the victims' bodies - and upon her hand. Within the framework of the dream she was able to determine that her reaction to that scenario was not her aversion to blood, or even death. Soldiers were trained to deal with that. No, instead it was her having to acknowledge her part in shedding innocent blood. Even centuries ago, steps had been taken to verbally sanitize war. The language of warfare changed; words such as friendly fire, collateral damage, and loss ratio were used in place of the absolute descriptives: mistake, death, dying and dead.

She recalled a story told about her clan, The Wakafunzi. They were legendary warriors. Their first king M'Boasu, had unified one third of their continent. He was intent upon doing this without blood shed. He took an action that had been used for millennia. Terran history recorded how, by induction of any defeated army's soldiers into his ranks, Alexander the Great, had employed it. Persia's king, Ahasuerus, did likewise, by using representatives from every subjugated people as his counselors.

The king had drawn on their wisdom. His actions answered the question, 'How to unify?' Like the Persian king, he sent representatives to every tribe and clan requesting a representative of their people to come to his capitol. Only one from each indigenous group was chosen. That one would be the best, young, handsome, educated, a child of the elite. These would be trained to be part of his elite, his intimates, his counselors.

Alexander the Great used the tactic and forged his troops into a united group-first by use of common **Kione** Greek as their language and second, give them more than fair wages and ample food. And most importantly-you personally lead your troops into battle. You be 'half the battle' and never ask of them something you would not do yourself and after each encounter, praise them and the troops command forces, individually. The result? Their loyalty would become legendary. Also write to the families of the fallen, send them the soldiers personal belongings and their wages. These families would support you in any effort. These ingenious time tested strategies would work again, this time wielded by King M'Boasu.

The counselors, in training, were from the far reaches of his empire and had come from the elite and educated classes. They would remember family and friends and of course would never advise war against their own people. Their loyalty was also insured by marriage into the prominent families of his Empire. So remembrances and relationships would forge these counselor's desire for continued peace within his Empire's boarders. So then what was the powerful; tool his counselors' always applied first? Diplomacy! And in dealing with native people, who would know those people best? One of their own.

King M'Bousa used that tactic and thus forged a powerful army, government and a people united despite varying tribes and clans. He personally groomed two of his successors, his son and grandson. His successors continued this form of government and were thus able to repel outside invasions. Under the king and the rule thereafter, the people thrived, built great cities, were made rich by trade and enjoyed the natural resources that their land provided.

But, much of the clan's history remained hidden, even to its members. Although, pivotal to the unification of their continent, why was it always expected their members would become part of the academic community. That clan was known for their work in the preservation of the languages of their continent's varied clans and tribes. Most of their clans members were known for their ability to learn and teach language. Their present clan chef was Nyota's father Benjamin, a honorary graduate of Star Fleet.

There were oral and written clan records that were privy to a very few. The secrets were held tightly and if questions came up that skirted those issues that were clothed in secret, Benjamin Uhura's hand rose to quell further conversation. One part of this secret knowledge that Nyota wished to know was, why did certain characteristic of her clan make them easily recognizable-for their appearance was different from many of the other tribes.

So then, if her life was going to mirror the precepts of her clan, diplomacy would have to come first, then far down the totem pole, war. Nyota knew her gift in the area of languages could be readily used in that area. Traveling with any diplomatic team would hold true to what her people held dear. How she had missed this all important element in her quest to reach the stars could only be attributed to not seeing the scope of what it meant to be in command. It was not just the technical areas of running a ship, which she was fully capable of mastering, but also the ability to stand apart from the consequences of any decisions she made. This she knew she was incapable of doing. There was a Terran leader who had said, "The buck stops here." Now she fully realized the truthfulness of that statement in regards to command.

The resolution of these two opposing sides brought her peace and she surrendered to the comfort of a restful sleep. She would speak to Spock about this tomorrow.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After classes Spock sent the following message:

'Another session would be greatly appreciated. I will be at the stars of our dorm in two hours. Non-regulation attire is recommended.'

Spock

Just a short ride on ground transport would bring them to a lovely park that provided tables and benches. It was just a short distance from the sea. As a matter of fact, the sounds of the sea could be heard distinctly even in this contrasting setting.

Spock looked over at his student, who had settled herself opposite him at the large picnic table. She spoke,

"I had a revealing dream last night. It helped me to understand myself better and to connect with my people's mindset. My people have had over five hundred years of peace based on an intense negotiation's protocol that exists within the central government…"

Spock interrupted her,

"Nyota, I am very interested in any conclusion you have reached based on our prior discussion. Perhaps it could be held in abeyance until we have researched the answers to the two questions I must present to you. Would that be satisfactory?"

"Of course Spock."

"Nyota, you are in command, the away team included your bondmate. Hostile forces have attacked and now that initial attack force has been neutralized. They is no doubt that another wave will follow. Your bondmate has a critical injury, and is dying. Will you risk the safety of other crew members to retrieve him in view of the fact that his injuries are fatal? What will you need for closure?"

For a brief second Spock had to chastise himself because of his selection of the term 'bondmate' instead of husband. Terrans would have called this a 'Freudian Slip'. He then observed and noted his student's reaction.

Nyota was speechless. Her bottom lip trembled. She made the attempt to settle herself and avoided Spock's gaze.

"I would retrieve him myself."

"Not satisfactory. You are in command, and Regulation 178.5 forbids that action. You are not permitted to make that sacrifice yourself. What will you do?

There is a look of defeat on her face as she asked,

"He cannot be beamed out?"

"No."

"One of my clan's foundation ideal is this, 'Do not require of others what you would not attempt or carry out yourself.' Since I would be unable to retrieve him, I would have to leave him, I would have to…not have closure, I would be unable to say good-bye, as you state, that is part of command regulations."

He notes.

Her eyes are lowered and breathing is irregular.

"Do you wish us to stop Nyota?"

"No Spock, this is important."

"Our second situation is this. You and your crew are stranded, attempting to regain contact with Star Fleet. Food supplies are being rationed. If there were less mouths to feed, the survival rate would increase ten fold. What would you do? If you choose terminating some of your crew, what would be the basis for crew members' survival. This is the situation faced by the governor of Tarsus IV. What would you do?"

"Who is second in command?"

"Your first officer. A trusted, competent crew member."

"Can he make this decision?"

"No, you are in command."

"How will these crew members be eliminated?"

"That is your decision."

"How many must be eliminated?"

"Two-thirds of your crew."

Thinking of her clans ideal, she said,

"I could not be the first to be removed?"

"No, you are in command. As captain how could you attempt to take the coward's way out? A captain goes down with the ship."

Her eyes are moist as she said,

"I do not wish to be burdened with these responsibilities. Life is too precious to trivialized it by putting a person, not emotionally equipped to walk this maze, to find the most just, least hurtful, less traumatizing life altering decision-to thus take command. I never want to be in that position. It would positively destroy me."

"Nyota, your decision has been echoed by every member of service that opted out of the Command Track. This is not a shameful conclusion, merely an honest one. You are in admirable company to have reached this milestone so early in your Star Fleet career."

Nyota gave him a half smile and stated,

"My dream last night was leading me down that same road. I have reached the decision that my primary focus will be Xenolinquistics which has as a secondary study, diplomacy"

Her face brightened with the change in the wind's direction. The air was suddenly filled again with smells of the sea, the cry of the gulls was beckoning. Turning Nyota asked Spock,

"Do you swim?".

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When You Wish Upon A Star

Control…

"Yes sir, the question is, 'Do you swim?'

Spock looked down at his boots and then slowly raised his eyes to meet Nyota's,

"The activity is unknown on my home world. Water is such a precious commodity that its use in any way that is non-productive, to the benefit of many, is unheard of. So, for most Vulcans there is an aversion to anything that could be termed a 'water sport'. However, the activity was forced upon me when I enlisted in Star Fleet. So, although it is not something that I would willingly engage in, I am proficient in the mechanics of that activity."

Nyota tilted her head, almost Vulcan-like and said,

"So you do swim?"

"Nyota, I do believe that was the gist of my answer to your question."

"Do you own a bathing suit?"

"Star Fleet issued such a garment with my initial supplies. I am still in possession of that item."

"Spock the garment is four years old. Your body has, I am sure, filled out since that time."

As Spock looked down he had to agree with that statement.

"Spock, you should purchase another one."

"For what purpose? "

"To go swimming at the beach, of course."

"To enter waters, that are home to innumerable fish and sea creature where they eat, procreate and eliminate waste and thus have such waters touch my skin, and enter my body through its many openings has no appeal to me."

"Spock, you are an absolute scientist."

"Indeed."

Smiling she said,

"Well then, would you agree to accompany me to the beach, and watch our belongings while I enjoy the water?"

"Your facial expression indicates that the activity will bring you pleasure, so I will accompany you, and observe."

Spock shouldered his bag and took Nyota's in his hand and they walked toward the sounds that enticed

her.

As they walked she talked merrily about her home in USA, built on the shores of a lake whose waters were warm and clear. She and her family members regularly swam in those waters, considering them therapeutic.

`0`0`0`0`0`

The scientist had come to observe, and observe he did.

First, although he was walking on sand, the feel was not like Vulcan. The different was Vulcan's sand was dusty but this sand still had contact with water-on his home world, this was not the case. Because of the dryness of Vulcan's sands the planet's surface experienced sandstorms. This natural phenomena had contributed to certain aspects of Vulcan life, e.g. the location and architecture of buildings and cities.

He wondered at these differences as he saw distributed among these sands startling evidence of the water's sea life-various shells, aquatic vegetation and even a piece of driftwood. Spock even observed what he had heard described as a hermit crab, scurrying toward open water.

He followed Nyota to a spot and she reached for her bag and withdrew a very large beach towel and another square of fabric. She spread it out and indicated he could be seated. Crouching he continued to observe his surroundings. There were not many persons at this location…and then he observed Nyota unbuttoning her jeans and distinctly heard the sounds of a zipper…

"I was planning on coming to the beach today so I am prepared."

Her tiny hands tugged at the bottom of her top and brought it over her head and then she lowered her jeans and gracefully stepped out of them, and then folded her clothes neatly.

She said to a stunned Spock,

"It wouldn't hurt to walk in the water."

He was unwilling or unable to reply.

The image was indelibly fixed in his mind. Nyota was wearing a skin baring white two piece bathing suit. It revealed her perfectly toned body, the beautiful mocha color of her skin stood in stark contrast to the fabric that covered only the essentials. And if that was not enough of a overload for Spock, she reached up and released her hair and it cascaded about her shoulders and down her back.

Spock, the male with perfect control answered as he placed his bag on his lap,

"I will remain here with our possession and observe."

He was about to place himself into a light meditative mental state to deal with the human feelings that were almost a source of embarrassment for him. He could remain aware of his surroundings and still allow deep concentration to address the issues at hand. He would have to speak to his mother about this experience upon his return home. But just before he entered _Wh'ltri_ the simplest meditative state he observed Nyota run into the oncoming waves and he envied the waters that now caressed her.

He felt her approach and ordered himself into full consciousness just as a human male moved closer to Nyota. He was a large muscular specimen. She turned in his direction and engaged what could best be described as her automatic smile, her general greeting to all who came into her line of sight. Apparently, that was enough encouragement for the stranger. He spoke in a flat guttural voice,

"Are you a model, an actress or something?"

A human male would have recognize the statement as 'a pick-up line.'

Not fully realizing that her smile must have encouraged this person, Nyota attempted to ignore the male but he then came closer to her.

"Perhaps you don't speak my language."

Then speaking a bit more loud and enunciating each syllable he continued,

"I just said you are the most gorgeous female on the beach and I was wondering if you and I…"

Graceful as a cat Spock was on his feet.

"The young lady does not wish a verbal interchange with you."

Looking at Spock's deceptive appearance the stranger said,

"And she prefers one with you?"

The male raised his palms to push Spock aside - and immediately collapsed in front of them both.

Spock bent down and starting collecting everything that had been laid out on the fabric.

"Nyota, I believe this area is unsafe for your continued presence. Please clothe yourself and we shall leave."

She looked questioningly at the body lying in the sand and asked,

"What happened to him?"

"He has been temporarily neutralized. He will awaken with what you Terrans might call a headache."

Nyota quickly dried off, slipped on her clothes and asked with wonder in her eyes,

"What did you do to him."

"It is a discipline from _Kheile'a_ the school of _V'shan a study of humanoid pressure points. Its administration can temporarily immobilized without any permanent damage-it is part of a Vulcan defensive martial art._

_Nyota's mouth created a circle and she whispered, "Oh!"_

_Spock placed his hand at the small of her back. He had already strengthened his shields and he guided her away from the awkward scene._

"_I think I could have taken him down, you know." was how she started their conversation. I am quite adapt at Dambre/Kahawa a martial art from my country."_

"_Whether that is a fact or not, we will never know." was Spock's reply._

_Nyota lowered her head and said, _

"_Thank you V1, you are my hero."_

_Perhaps her words reached his inner core for at that point, as illogical as it might seem, that statement made him pleased to have been so admired by her._

_When they reached her dormitory steps she asked, _

"_How many more sessions will we have?_

"_You are not the only person who will be interviewed. After I have compiled all the information gathered and I notice an area in any interview that needs clarification, that person will be recalled."_

"_Alright, I'll see you in class. Thank you," she repeated. _

_When she reached the door she turned and waved to him. It was what he now expected to see, a visual testimony as to her safety. _

_As usual, though not under usual circumstances, Spock prepared himself for meditation, after which he would contact his mother. As he sat, the view of Nyota at the beach flashed up into his mind and he almost groaned. Deep meditation was what was required. _

_It took ten hours before the asenoi before his mind released him. He felt refreshed, quite a bit more settled than he had been when entering that state, and filled with a resolution. He would elicit assistance from his mother. Since she was not aware of recent developments in Nyota's career choice, he would explain the part those very pertinent questions had played in that decision. Though free of personal blame, he must admit that he was greatly relieved by her decision. _

_He remembered his mother's use of the word 'torment' when she described how contact with Nyota might affect him, and she was correct. On the beach when he viewed her, every fiber of his being was affected. He could not afford such a reaction again. He knew why this had happened-his attachment to her bordered on a light bonding. Instead of his Vulcan mind responding to her, which had been the case initially-it was now his human heart that did so. This was a problem that only his mother could address and advise him on. He was determined not to view these experiences as failures but as discoveries._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When You Wish Upon A Star

Be Careful…

Spock hurried Nyota toward the adjoining sidewalk.

Walking ramrod straight, he said, "Nyota, let us walk. I must to talk to you."

Spock looked down at her and then looked away.

"I am sure your mother spoke to you before your departure to the Academy to caution you. But now I, as a male and your friend, must ask you to be very careful. Please do not attempt to travel outside the grounds of the Academy by yourself. Nyota, my eyes do not lie, you are an extraordinarily beautiful female. I have observed the lustful stares of males as you walk by. My conclusion is their designs would not be honorable. Be aware that some Academy male cadet's asking for your assistance might also have ulterior motives. No one is exempt from this warning."

"Except you," she said.

To hide the hurt he knew was in his eyes, he turned away. With an intense look on his face, he now looked at her,

"Nyota, as much as I would wish to have those exclusive rights, it will bring undue attention to us and persons might make certain assumption. At this juncture you are my student, and my teaching assistant and there are certain regulations that have application. If these are not followed it could be the end of our careers. I treasure our friendship, I value our relationship…and our futures. I will not allow anything to corrupt that."

Spock continued,

"Nyota we are unusual, we have been placed in a very adult situation. As it is, neither one of us are considered adults by Terrans or Vulcans standards. Around us, students, teachers and staff can be many years our senior. It is a blessing and a curse. Here at the Academy many life time relationships are forged, but we are both too young to consider such a distraction, but perhaps sometime in the future that could happen…" In his mind he said, 'to us.'

Slightly above a whisper there is this observation,

"Nyota you know me better than I know myself, and you still accept me. I believe the Terran expression is, 'warts and all'. This is an unusual occurrence for me, you know my story."

She looked up at him with her eyes moist with unshed tears, Her hands were on her heart.

"I will wait for you Spock."

Placing her head in her hands she broke into a sprint, Spock followed and easily overtook her. He would not touch her, it would be too dangerous.

She stopped as he blocked her path.

"Nyota are you aware of what you just said."

She nodded in the affirmative,

"More sure than I ever was of anything."

He found it difficult to swallow.

The rest of their walk was accompanied byTerran sighs, and Vulcan silence. They both knew there would not be any time together, like this, any time in the foreseeable future. They were both in mourning.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When You Wish Upon A Star

Hello Mother…

Spock remained in his meditation robes and entered his mother's code into his unit. There were several distinct connecting sounds and at last his mother's face appeared.

"Hello Mother,"

"Spock, sweetheart, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure."

Instead of correcting his mother on her term of endearment, Spock said,

"Mother, I am in need of your sage advise…"

"Would I be wrong to assume that a certain young cadet is involved with this degree of angst?"

"Mother, you would be correct."

"My son, do you want to fill me in on recent events?"

"Well, my assignment to create a special qualifying program for the command track required that I interview cadets that had expressed a desire to reach out to achieve this level of military control.. Because Nyota had expressed such a desire she was included in this study. Upon being faced with certain situations that could or would be faced by a ship captain, she determined that this position would require making decisions that could not be carried out by her. She has since changed her focus to the one you immersed yourself in, Xenoliquistics, with secondary studies in diplomacy. She is very settled in her mind about the wisdom of this change in focus.

"As much as you know I desired such a decision on her part, I did not personally contribute to it. All the cadets who will be interviewed will be required to answer the same questions."

"Are you at liberty to reveal these questions?"

"Not the exact questions, but let it suffice that what was propounded were life and death decisions that a captain might face. She found these daunting and in one instance was reduced to tears. She came to the realization that to be 'captain' required more than a clinical knowledge of how to run a ship."

Amanda nodded and said,

"Her decision was not something that troubled you ,as a matter if fact, if you were human, you would have celebrated it as a victory. So tell me Spock, what is the heart of the real issue?"

Spock's eyes were lowered. Green tinged his cheeks and ear as he said,

"Today after our session Nyota requested that I accompany her to the beach. Since she had indicated that such an activity would bring her pleasure I agreed to do so, she disrobed and presented herself in a bathing suit.'

"Spock you are skirting the issue. You have been to beaches on many planets. Have seen persons in bathing attire on said occasions. So…"

"Mother, I almost lost…con…control when she disrobed. She is even more astatically pleasing with fewer articles of clothing on her person. I have had to meditate at the beach and spent ten hours in deep meditation here in my room. The picture of her will not leave my mind."

"Does the word torment come to mind, my son?"

"I did consider your choice of words when I was questioning myself."

Amanda was attempting to trample down her mirth-the expression, 'I told you so.' kept coming to her mind, but before her was a teen-age Vulcan/Human hybrid attempting to integrate his two halves.

"Spoke, honey, perhaps we can lessen the pain. Does that end result sound logical to you.?"

"Yes mother, but you are aware she will be serving as my teaching assistant the next semester."

"Yes Spock."

Amanda turned away from the so the humor of the situation would not observed on her face. Her dear son did not a clue as to how to deal with these new felt urges and the beautiful, sheltered Nyota, was unaware of the dangers lurking even at the supposedly safe Star Fleet Academy. She was sure that Nyota's parents had faced the usual dilemmas of parents with brilliant children-expose them to the more experienced classmates in the upper grades or hold them back.

Of course she approved of their pairing, but the time was not right. As could be deduced from his recent experience, there is still quite a bit of growing up to do. Nyota doesn't even have a clue as to the affect her flawless beauty has on members of the opposite sex. She cannot fathom that mind set coming from her sheltered environment. Her mother probably had given her counsel, but with every male in her immediate neighborhood was probably a cousin or uncle, in Nyota's mind males only occupied the space that equated protection and support. Amanda would have to attempt to school the child herself. She would ask permission to contact her parents and then she would groom her for exposure to the predatory male. For the time being Spock would have to interact with her in the role of the protective brother.

"Spock you always said your wanted a sibling, allow me to introduce you to your sister, Nyota Uhura. If you apply yourself to that role, there would be no slip ups. Allow yourself time to train her, protect her, but you must not ever touch her. Are you able to follow through on that arrangement?"

"Yes mother. I will continue in that role until her graduation. I will have to ward off many suitors I am sure."

"I will be attempt to make that situation moot."

"Goodbye mother. Please let father know, 'I am fine.'"

"Yes my dear, please give Nyota my regards."

"I shall."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock changed into his sleeping garments, and lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, feet crossed at the ankles and Nyota form appeared to him again.

"Nyota, my little sister, you will be protected…and loved from afar.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Amanda waited until Sarek came home and revealed the situation. If a human, perhaps Sarek would have smirked a his son's selection, but more was involved here and Amanda, as always had gotten to the heart of the matter.

Amanda was aware that Sarek knew Nyota father well. They had enjoyed a close friendship for a number of years. The problem was, with Sarek heavy work load, their contacts had been sporadic at best. The questions was, how to contact him, bring up the subject of his only daughter without raising fear or anxiety. Finally, the answer came to his mind, Nyota was now a Xenolinquistic major, his wife had a PhD in said subject. Who would be in a better position to guide Benjamin's daughter? With this as the basis for the contact, Sarek put in the corporation guide for Benjamin Uhura, Kenya USA and within minutes saw his old friend's face before him with a smile playing around his mouth.

"Yes, I did win the last 3D chess game with you fair and square."

With one eyebrow raised, Sarek simply said,

"Indeed."

Laughing out load and then trying to mimic the eyebrow gesture Benjamin continued,

"To what do I owe this extremely welcome visit?"

Sarek replied,

"To touch base with you after such a long while gives me great pleasure. We now have something else in common, my son is your daughter's instructor. He has advised us that Captain Pike has recommended her as his Teaching Assistant. Highly irregular, but as Pike explained, no other of Spock's student reaches her level of competence. I presume she has been in touch with you recently."

"Yes, she informed us that she is changing her focus. She is now majoring in Xenolinquistics and diplomacy. This gave her mother great joy.

Sarek nodded as he remembered what an emotional female Benjamin's wife is

"I understand she has tested off the charts in this area of study. You probably know that my wife has a Phd in that very focus.. She was wondering if there would be a problem if she worked along with your daughter in her studies. Only good could possibly come from such an arrangement."

"I wholeheartedly would wish Amanda's acting as tutor for Nyota. She did inform me that she had met Amanda and they had contacted each other after Amanda returned to Vulcan. It appears that it is what Terrans call 'a win, win situation."

Amanda will be in touch with you periodically to advise you of how they are progressing. Please give my best to your family."

"You likewise and let Spock know not to let Nyota overwhelm him. She is a force to be reckoned with in a very small, fragile package. Ask him to look out for her, she comes from a very sheltered environment."

"I shall. And I will make sure that our visits become more regular."

"That will be most welcome."

"Good bye Sarek, Live Long and Prosper."

"Peace and Long Life to You, Benjamin."

Amada had been listening and once transmission was terminated she came toward Serak and said,

'Study in Base Human Nature 101 begins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

When You Wish Upon A Star

Touchstone…

It is said that a momentous occasion in life becomes a touchstone. Things become before or after that event. So it was with Spock and Nyota. Some days after the 'The Talk' Spock had set several PADDs in front of Nyota and said,

"Cadet Uhura would you need assistance to load these instruments?"

"No Sir, I can manage."

Spock started to pack his satchel when out of the corner of his eye he saw a young cadet approach Nyota's desk. His sensitive hearing picked up the conversation.

"Cadet Uhura, I was wondering if I might solicit your assistance with the assignment due in three days?"

"Nyota did not say anything right away. She recalled Spock's warning and said,

"Have you requested assistance from anyone else?"

"No, because you are the best," he said as he gazed at her intensely and then licked his lips.

"Let me make this suggestion, see Cadet Wilson over there. I have marked his tests, he is excellent. He does not have the work load that I have and I'm sure he would be most anxious to assist you."

Nyota stood and called the cadet in question over to her desk and made the necessary request. It was met with acceptance and the two males went on their way. Nyota looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Spock nod and then he left the classroom.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On Vulcan we are privy to a conversation between Sarek and his wife,

"Wife, you have been every much engaged of late. Whatever project you have initiated seems to be taking an inordinate amount of your time."

"It is the most important project of my life. My project is designed to insure that we eventually have light-tan grandchildren."

Sarek tilted his head to the right, processed the information and continued walking to his office. His thoughts were, 'I feel sorry for anyone who even appeared as a hindrance once his Aduna had mapped out any plan of action. That person was in as grave a danger as he had been on numerous occasion before he realized how futile any contrary efforts would be. His Amanda was a force to be reckoned with.'

Amanda's first step was going to be a message to Nyota about a coming speaking engagement at her Alma Mata, Seattle University. She would include an invitation to be her personal guest. Once she had accepted her invitation, she would also invite her son. She would speak to them both before she would concentrate on Nyota's training. Amanda would much later include in these educational sessions the duties of a Vulcan wife. But first, she would give them a chance to suggest a solution to their 'problem' and then force them to listen to the best solution-her's.

She conferred wih Sarek AFTER she had decided that she wanted to bring Nyota a present. She would present the young woman with a formal Vulcan robe. She even was going to have the clan name embroidered on the front-sort of prophetic.

She planned to advise Spock that Nyota had been invited. She would not suggest that he act as her chaperone, they should not travel at the same time. She was not going to inform Nyota of Spock presence. In this way she would be able to observe her very human reaction to her son's appearance on the scene.

As before, when she spoke to her Spock, her greatest arguments would be their youth, inexperience and the importance of their careers. Which should not be jeopardized by an open pursuit. With their youth and inexperience that time should be used to produce the desired results-fully maure, experienced adults..

Like flies on a wall, we listen in to Amanda's conversations,

"Hello my dear. How have you been?"

"Amanda, how very happy I am to hear from you. You and Osu Sarek are well? Y

"Yes, yes my deal we are all well. How are your new studies progressing?"

"I have caught up with my lost lessons and have been fortunate to be receiving excellent marks. The studies are remarkable. I am now in the midst of the study of all three Romulan dialects."

"I hope your studies are not taxing you,"

"No Ma'am, I am ahead of my classmates in my studies."

"Well then, you might be in a position to accept my invitation to Seattle next week. I will be returning to my Alma Mata to address the graduating class. I took my first steps toward the study of Xenolinquistics at that school of higher learning. Would you be willing and free to accompany me there."

Nyota is stunned.

"That would be an honor Amanda. Thank you for your invitation."

"Everything will be handled by the Embassy. They will be in touch with you. I look forward to seeing you."

Her next call started out,

"Hello Sweetheart."

She could see his mouth getting ready to form a statement that would address that illogical greeting. Before he could speak Amanda said,

"I know what you are going to say, you have said it any number of times."

Spock's response was,

"To be exact, nine hundred forty-two time, not counting the one you just silenced."

Smiling, Amanda continued,

"I shall be in Seattle at the university next week. I want you to meet me up there. Would that be a problem?"

"No mother, I have nothing planned for either day. Will you be addressing the graduating class?"

"Yes, I was hoping that afterward we might take a ride up to see my father. Would that be a problem?"

"No mother, I think that would prove to be a rewarding experience. I look forward to it"

"Good, then it is a date."

Sarek was filled in on the details and was asked to contacted the Vulcan/Terra Embassy and to order two air vehicles for the transportation of his wife and Nyota and another one for Spock, his son was fully capable of piloting his own ship, but Amanda's would need a pilot. Amanda had insisted that she have that travel time alone with Nyota before any interaction with Spock. She was certain her plan would proceed just swimmingly. And Amanda was hardly ever wrong.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was flabbergasted. She had just been invited on a trip with Amanda. She was looked forward to the stimulating conversations they would be able to have. It was a dream come true. Spock's mother was known throughout the Federation as one of the most talented Xenolinquistic writers and lecturers. It was a unique opportunity. She felt awkward about being the one to reveal that information to Spock. Amanda certainly would tell him that she was coming to Terra. It certainly would not be her place to reveal that information. to her son.

Then it came to her mind, 'What shall I wear?'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Amanda stood in the shop, the one Vulcan robe over her arm.

"I will need this done very quickly."

Pointing to the garment she said,

"I wish it be be hemmed by this much and our family signet to be embroidered right here. Will that be a problem?"

"No Lady Amanda. I will do it right away and have it delivered to your home before the dark of night encroaches."

"Thank you Z/nik. I know you will do a beautiful job."

It was that attitude that endeared Amanda to those merchant who she visited regularly. She always took pains to learn their names and used these when she addressed them and, she always expressed her appreciation. So to those who were not blinded by prejudice, Amanda was a person worth knowing and befriending.

.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N All disclaimers apply.

Chapter Nineteen

When You Wish Upon A Star

Like A Daughter…

On Friday night Amanda called Nyota to let her know what time she would be picked up. Nyota shyly asked,

"What do you suggest I wear?"

"Don't worry my dear, I have brought you the perfect attire. It will be brought to you early in the morning."

When the package was delivered and Nyota opened it up she was speechless. The robe was perfect. Even the sandals fit perfectly. She attempted to style her hair to compliment the robe but was unsuccessful. She just let it flow over her shoulders. She would explain to Amanda that she had made an attempt.

At exactly 0900 hours a smartly dressed Vulcan pilot knocked and advised Nyota that the transport was awaiting her and escorted her to the craft. When Lady Amanda saw her, her assessment was Nyota was intoxicatingly beautiful. She felt extremely sorry for Spock. Amanda was certain his shields would be shaken.

Once inside the two woman embraced.

"Amanda, your gift is so very beautiful. I attempted to style my hair but was unsuccessful."

"The garment has been made more beautiful by you being in it, my dear.

Eyeing her friend perceptively she said,

"Nyota, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to become a published author?

"Me?"

Smiling she said, "I am Spock's mother and I know his reply would be, 'Since I am sure that my vocabulary is accurate. I believe that is what I asked."

Laughing Nyota said, "You know him so well."

"Believe me, to know his father, is to know him. Sarek and I have been married thirty five years, yes dear, I know them both-very well."

"Now, back to the question. I am about to write a book on the study of Xenolinquistics. I wish you to write it from a student's point of view. Are you in agreement?"

"Amanda, I would be happy to. Thank you for the opportunity."

Amanda patted her hand, "I look forward to working with you. I think we should work through the Embassy's contact number. That will be local for you. So before we part I will give you directions for either face to face contact, or transferring large amount of data."

Amanda now had set up one part of her strategy. The next part would be the biggest hurdle, Star Fleet Academy.

When they arrived at the University they were escorted to the auditorium. The three of them were taken back stage and awaited Amanda's introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Graduating Glass, University Board, Instructors, Professors and Interns. Welcome to this years commencement exercises. Various other speakers who had a few words to speak came before Amanda. At last the introduction came,

"In any institution of higher learning, the jewel in its history are graduates who had made their mark on the world or worlds. Seattle University is such a place. Among our alumna is one who has made her mark not only on Terra but on many worlds in the Federation. Allow me to present to you, Lady Amanda Grayson. There was polite applause.

Amanda stood before the student body and recalled her days at this institution of higher learning. It seemed like forever ago. She observed all the fresh young eager faces. Many of them without solid direction. So

she encouraged those so inclined to make themselves available to the Federation. To those who would take up the mantle as a Xenolinquist she gave very pointed advise,

"If you decide to take up this study, be prepared to work your entire life. The study of language in our time and space is ongoing, constantly changing, ever new. Every humanoid or any other creature that has been discovered so far has possessed the ability to communicate by some form of language. Since star ships are being built 'that will go where no man has gone before,' be assured, these explorers will discover new languages, new people. The job of a Xenolinquist is to study not only the vocalization or communication of thoughts, but the silent methods used to do so that is inherent to all intelligence beings. Think carefully how much of your life you wish to invest in study and then make a choice."

I also wish to correct a common misunderstanding about the Vulcan people. Be assured that they have deep feeling. After centuries of study they have chosen to keep their passions masked by the face of logic. After living with them these many years I have determined that it takes superhuman initiative and focus to control what is ranging within them. They have had to adopt an almost pacifistic facade and this is credit to their noble race.

When questioned about her greatest achievement, she simply said,

"My Son."

"Would you ever accept a tenure to teach on Terra?

"Perhaps a summer course, but my place is really either on Vulcan or anywhere at my husband's side.

Smiling she said,

"I have sacrificed enough to Terra, you all already have my son."

.

"What do you remember most about your time at school?"

"I recall how horrible the food was."

With that statement there is a round of applause and a lone voice said,

"Good riddance to that!"

After several more questions Amanda raised her hands as an indication for there to be silence. I will now introduce two young people I have brought with me. At that she beckoned Spock and Nyota, who were back stage to come forward. Spock, who had chosen to wear his Vulcan robes and Nyota dressed in her's came forward. They make such a stunning pair, that a mummer is heard in the audience. Amanda states,

"The unmistakably male one is my son, Spockh. The other, an unmistakable female is Nyota Uhura of USA, who is going to co-author a book with me."

On the stage one of the introduced parties eyes widen at that announcement.

.

"Look out for Ms Uhura, she will be a force to be reckoned with."

Her final words were,

"Some people like to say at times like this, 'This is the first day of the rest of your life.' But that is a wrong estimation. When you entered Seattle University you started building for the rest of your life with your first class. So, instead I say, Today Is Independence Day. From this date forward all your decisions should be yours, independent of the demands of others, made by your own free will and based on what you have learned here and what you have to offer. Students, believe in yourselves, work hard and succeed.

I now close with the Vulcan greeting, _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh _(Live Long and Prosper) and its response _Sochya eh dif (Peace and Long Life) for they both apply at this juncture of your life._

_The applause was thunderous as Lady Amanda Grayson left the podium. The entire graduating class stood to express their appreciation for her encouragement and her addressing anecdotal information about Vulcan and its people. As Amanda left the stage, Spock gestured for Nyota to proceed him off stage and the three then stood together back stage._

_The pilot was able to carry them safely to her old homestead. It was here that years ago there had been heated words. Physical contact had been sparse, but never discontinued. Amanda went alone first to the door, so as to not cause an embarrassing scene for her guests. When a nurse opened the door and asked who was calling, Amanda pushed past her and located her father in the old living room. His head was bowed. _

"_Daddy, its me, Amanda."_

_His voice, just a hair above a whisper, "Amanda, is it really you. I was just thinking about the time that you were on the roof and refused to come down. Come closer so I can see you."_

_Then she knelt down and kissed him, and both of them dissolved in tears._

_The nurse came into the room and stated, _

"_I am here during the day and one of his children come and stay at night. Do you want to stay and see one of them?"_

"_Yes."_

_Then she addressed her father, "Daddy, Spock and a friend of mine are outside, may I bring them in?"_

"_That is fine Mandy, I would really want to see him."_

_Amanda went to the door and gestured for them to come in. Spock helped Nyota alight from the vessel and the pilot stated he would stay with the craft. After all, he was responsible for its safe return. _

_As Amanda walked toward the door her mind was flooded with remorse. Years had slipped by, her father was now OLD. Never would a week pass by that she would not call and speak to him, but to see him, so broken was a shock. Just then Spock and Nyota entered and Amanda took Nyota's hand and she walked toward the slouched figure before her and introduced him to her son. _

"_Daddy, here is Spock."_

_Spock nodded and tilted his head, "Grandfather, it is your grandson Spock who is before you."_

_Mr. Grayson looked up and smiled. "You are quite a handsome young man, but I know that a compliment is not acceptable to a Vulcan. Please excuse your old grandfather."_

_Spock answered, "There is no offense when none is taken."_

_Shifting his sights Ron Grayson saw Nyota and his smile widened, "Well, you have your compliment here. Your wife is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."_

_Spock opened his mouth to make a denial but his mother shook her head and sent, "Let it be. It makes him happy."_

_Of course, her son found the thought pleasurable also. Nyota appeared regal in her Vulcan garb and he had a difficult time keeping his eyes off of her. His grandfather's estimation was indeed correct._

_Amanda observed, she knew she would have to refine her strategy. _

_At six o'clock her brother Herb came through the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and said, "Mandy is that really you?"_

_There was another tearful reunion. Then Herb's eye found Spock. He said,_

"_Is that my Star Fleet nephew?"_

_He went over to Spock and looked at him and said, _

"_You have your mother's-my sister's eyes."_

_Spock response was,_

"_I have been told that on numerous occassions."_

_Looking over at Nyota he said, _

"_And who is this lovely person?"_

_Amanda, not wanting to have Nyota identified as Spock student said, _

"_This is Nyota Uhura of USA, she and I will be co-authoring a book."_

_Murmmering under his breathe he said to Amanda, _

"_She and Spock look good together. Maybe…"_

"_Herb, Spock is just nineteen and she is just seventeen, it is a bit too early, don't you think?"_

"_Yeh, you are right. Got to give them time."_

_Turning to Spock his uncle asked, "What are you studying?"_

_Spock rattled off his majors, minors, projects and goals._

_Of course, some of the descriptions are way above Herb's head but he politely nodded and turned to Amanda and said,_

"_You and Sarek must be very proud of him."_

_Addressing Spock he asked, _

"_Did you say you are working on the Fleet's newest starship?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Son, the best to you then."_

_That thought is echoed by Spock's grandfather,_

"_Yes, yes I wish you the best Spock."_

_Amanda is standing, her hands in the sleeves of her Vulcan robes her shoulders shaking with sobs. Where can one draw the line between joy and grief. In this instance it is difficult to do. She is overjoyed to see her father and almost certain that she will never see her father alive in the flesh again._

_Amanda went and knelt again before him. _

_She stated, "Father, I will call you next week. She then kissed his sunken cheek. Herb bowed his head._

_Spock approached and also knelt,_

_Grandfather, I am now living in San Francisco. I too shall call to speak to you.."_

_Nyota stood by observing the scene and stated,_

"_Mr Grayson, it was a pleasure to meet you and your son Herbert. I shall be anxious to hear about how you are fairing when I speak to Amanda."_

_As the sky craft lifted up to begin its flight, Nyota held Amanda's hand and hugged her tightly. _

_Amanda said,_

"_You are the daughter I never had. Thank you Nyota."_

_Her friend nodded and her son observed._


	20. Chapter 20

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Twenty

By The Way…

The trip was a resounding success. It had been an opportunity for her to observe Spock and Nyota. Although she was warm, and attentive toward her son, indicating a high degree of affection, it was he who was totally smitten. How like the beginnings of her relationship with Sarek. The circumstances here were different, her son was actually in danger. She would now have to build up a defensive system for him so that he would survive the next three and one half years.

As she had already suggested, Spock would have to act in a protective role, but she would have to make sure that whatever out of class interaction he had with Nyota would be justified based on the project Nyota and she would be involved in. Most importantly, that their companionship does not raise any suspicions. A letter of explanation, regarding their reciprocal action sent from the Embassy with its security protocol might get the necessary attention and administer the most clout.

In this correspondence, she would have to explain that she had tapped their top Xenolinquistic student to co-author a book with her. Their student's contribution would call attention to the superior facilities of the Academy for such a study. In addition she would explain the need for her son to accompany said student to the Vulcan Embassy on numerous occasions and act as her liaison. The purpose for their being together was that Nyota could tap into the private security communication system with its direct line to her that was only available there at the Vulcan Embassy.

Then of course, Amanda must justify her choice. Firstly this student is known to her and her abilities in the field of Xenolinquistics were already top shelf. And then a comment that is just a little over the edge, is the mention of the relationship her husband has with this particular student's father. After all, it was on record that Benjamin Uhura had spent quite a bit of time on Vulcan. So she would compose the letter with flowery speech, praise for the institution, and the revealing of that necessary personal interaction between instructor and student for the completion of their literary effort.

The final two paragraphs read,

'By the way, I am aware of the Academy's 'non-fraternization' rulings and feel by this correspondence I am clearing the way for a positive ruling that will allow this instructor, my son, and his student, my co-author to be viewed as engaging in business when they are seen together. My son views this student as a sibling because of my close association with her.

Thank you for your kind consideration. I wish you to know that your cooperation is pivotal to the success of this endeavor. In addition, your institution will benefit from the publication of this book, (hopefully in the near future).

She signed it,

Amanda Grayson-S'chn T'gai

Citizen Terra/Vulcan

Xenolinquist

In the Ambassadorial Suite Amanda sat before the Embassy com unit. She smiled at the inventiveness of the correspondence that would soon be forwarded to Chancellor Barnett. Tilting her head almost Vulcan style Amanda thought how much she would like to be a fly on the wall in his office when he received her correspondence and she tapped 'send'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock was seated in his office in deep thought. As soon as he was free he would visit his mother at the Embassy. He had been able to be successful in his role as instructor this day, but he felt the need to be surrounded by fellow Vulcans and to hear his mother's wisdom. His shields had been tested to the limits within the last twenty-four hours. The sight of Nyota in her Vulcan attire was overwhelming. He knew that his mother had orchestrated that scene very carefully, but why?

His com unit chimed and he connected to see his mother's smiling face.

"You are troubled my son, I feel it through our bond. I wish to speak to you in person. If at all possible, bring Nyota with you. Anytime today will be fine. Blowing him a kiss that she knew he would characteristically respond to by rolled eyes and a head shake as soon as she had observed that gesture, she smiled and then signed off.

Spock took a deep breath and entered Nyota's code and then viewed her class schedule and then requested her location.

The computer advised, 'Cadet Uhura can be found in the Academy library.'

Shouldering his bag he proceeded out of his office, then secured the door. He had to slow his pace so that he could, for the first time in his life, take time to order his thoughts.

As soon as he entered the library he saw her, head buried in a book, as her right hand entered information without even a look at her PADD. She was a master at multi-tasking. He stood before her for a few seconds before she sensed a presence. When she looked up she smiled,

Lieutenant Spock, since I am almost certain you have mentally cataloged every volume in here, what brings you to 'this neck of the woods'.

Spock search his mental data bank...'brings you to this neck of the woods'… to be present at an area, place, location.

Spock said, "I have received a message from my mother and she requested that you accompany me to the Vulcan Embassy as soon as possible. A review of your class schedule has revealed that your formal classes are over and you should be free for the rest of the day."

Nyota started to pack her backpack immediately.

"She is alright, right?"

"My mother's health is not in question."

"Good."

As she hurriedly packed her bag her pony tail swung provocatively. Spock wondered if her hair felt like his mother's soft auburn curls. He had not touched his mother's hair in years, now this new urge surprised him. He escorted Nyota to the door and asked,

"The Embassy is within walking distance, do you mind that mode of travel?"

"No, it is a lovely day."

Spock stopped himself from relieving Nyota of her back pack, thinking that perhaps it would be viewed as an evidence of favoritism, instead of the act of chivalry that he would wish it to be.

There was silence.

Finally Nyota said,

"How long will your mother remain on Terra?"

"She has not indicated to me the length of her stay."

Nyota nodded.

"Perhaps she will reveal her plans to us today," was Spock's comment.

Nyota nodded.

The two of them had never before been at a loss as to conversation. They communicated in varied languages, on various levels. So why now the silence?

Spock kept visualizing Nyota in her Vulcan robe, her hair flowing around her slender shoulders. She, on the other hand, was seeing Spock kneeling before his grandfather with his head bowed in respect. For months in the future, these two images would be visited innumerable times by their respective owners.

Once they reached the Embassy's gates the guard greeted Spock with a bowed head,

"_Osu Spockh_, Mmwtritre T'sai _Amanda _bek-tu" (Sir Spock, Your presence honors us, Lady Amanda waits)

"_Lesek_ _Sh'am_. _skan/skann muhl?_ (Thank you Sh'am. Your family is well)

"_Ek muhl" (All well)_

_Outside of her own family circle, this was the first time Nyota had viewed an exchange like that. Her father was addressed with such deference when the tribal elders met. It was at that point in time that she comprehended just who Spock was, as his full name indicated, of the house of Surek, the most prominent family within Vulcan society and amazingly she could consider him her friend… and more. She was slightly overwhelmed. Almost sensing her apprehension he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the building._


	21. Chapter 21

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Twenty one

The Grand Tour

When Spock and Nyota entered Amanda's office. She rose and went to take Nyota's hands.

"So glad to see you my dear. I insisted that Spock abduct you. He can now give you the grand tour of this place. When you two come back 'the end day meal' will be ready."

Amanda shooed them off and returned to her desk. Even without an eidetic memory it was always difficult for her to erase any mental picture of Spock and Nyota together. Sighing she said aloud, "Later, may it be so."

Spock and Nyota stood in the hallway outside of Amanda's office and he led her to what could be best described as a impressive Vulcan museum. Displayed were works of art, carvings, crafts, a hologram displaying different sites from Vulcan. A display of weapons were displayed on the wall with dates of their use. A booth with audio booth that allowed a person to be seated and listen to Vulcan's history. Another area was set off for an individual to listen to a selection of Vulcan music. Spock seated Nyota and placed a listening devise at her ear. Although the listening device was set for most humanoids hearing and could be adjusted, Spock was able to hear the selections and appreciated Nyota smile, her head bobs as her foot topped. Once the music stopped she looked up at him and he waited for her comment.

"That was beautiful. I did not recognize any of those compositions."

"That is because they were all modern original compositions," was his explanation.

It was not modesty that kept him from revealing that he was the composer. It was the fact that any emotional response from her at that point would have certainly unnerved him.

With his hand at the small of her bank he guided her to the library. On one of the office doors that dotted the perimeter of this spacious area was a plaque that displayed the name _Ne'lan (Cadet) Nyota Uhura. He opened the door and inside found a fairly large office with a desk, office chair, com unit, stasis unit, and a couch. Nyota's eyes were wide, and her hand went to her throat,_

"_This is mine?"_

_Spock deadpanned, "Unless the sign indicates that the wooden door is your personal property, I would assume your question should be a statement."_

_Spinning around with arms outstretched she smiled and said, "My first office."_

_Spock explained that all messages to Vulcan go through a special security detail and she would be provided with a coded identification card with an embedded chip that would allow her to enter the Embassy and use the office equipment here. The library was also at her disposal, the bound books and electronic copies which numbered in the hundreds of thousands had selections from every member of the Federation. _

_Nyota seated herself at her desk and looked up at Spock and said,_

"_Thank you."_

_Spock responded, "I believe all this is the work of my mother."_

_Shaking her head and spreading her hands in a wide sweep, Nyota said, "Not for all this, but for being my friend and…." She stopped speaking in mid-sentence._

_Spock felt himself grow warm and cleared his throat and said, "Shall we proceed with the tour."_

_She nodded. The tour included a view of the kitchen, the garden, the Embassy pool. Which by the way was never used by anyone in the staff. They had determined that its use was totally illogical. After one was cleansed further use of water on the body, which would make it necessary to again cleansed the body made no sense at all. As Spock and Nyota exited the pool facilities they stood before an elevator and she questioned,_

"_There are other floor in this building?"_

"_Yes, the below floors are used for storage and the upper floors are sleeping quarters. To the right are the quest rooms, the middle area is used by the staff and at the left are my family personal rooms, which because of security measures are usually not viewed by outsiders. Would you like to see the guest rooms?" _

_Ushering her into the lift which was voice activated he said "Guest quarters" and when the door opened there was a long hallway with ten doors on either side. Spock opened the first door and a luxurious room was displayed. _

_He explained, "Many of these rooms are used by members of the Federation when they visit Terran and we have furnished them to make them comfortable during their stay here on Terra. These are far more secure than a hotel." _

_With that comment a creative idea was born. He would make sure that one of these rooms would be furnished and decorated to make Nyota 'feel at home' if ever she were to spend the night under this roof._

_Going completely against what was normal he asked, "Would you like to see the family quarters?"_

"_If it is permissible, I don't want to make trouble."_

"_This is my home Nyota. You are my guest, I have that liberty._

_They returned to the main floor and walked to the end of a hall, opening a large door a private elevator was revealed. Spock keyed in his private code and then used a key to open the door. They entered the elevator and swiftly made it to the next floor. When the door opened, a beautifully furnished, grand setting room was before them. Spock then pointed to the left and stated, "Those are my rooms."_

_Then to the right, "Those rooms are my parents." _

_He then felt the nudge of his mother's consciousness-"End day meal awaits you two."_

_Spock turned to Nyota and said, "My mother advises the meal is ready."_

"_Oh! How do you know?"_

_With a nod Spock used his index finger and pointed to his temple, "Private com line."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_When they returned to the main floor Amanda greeted them and put her arms through Nyota's bent elbow,_

"_The cooks have went out of their way to provide an exceptional meal. Patting the younger woman hand she said,_

"_We will try not to scandalized ourselves by speaking during the meal. We must be as silent as a tomb." _

_She then put her her extremely serious face and lead her guest into the Embassy dining room._

_One thing was definitely correct. The meal was outstanding. It was sort a fusion menu, vegetarian fare from several ethnic groups. She even discovered they had cooked plantain, one of her favorite dishes from her home._

_Once the dishes were cleared away they left the dining room and Amanda escorted them to the private elevator and they entered the private family apartment. As they entered that secluded area Amanda exhaled and said, _

"_Now we can 'let our hair down.' _

_Spock tilted his head to the right to process that statement and Nyota laughed softly and said, _

"_You might have noticed the lip pursing activity that I frequently had to adapt every time I was tempted to say something. Amanda this must have taken some time to get use to."_

"_You are right my dear, but in the privacy of our home or apartments this is not practiced. As my husband would say on any number of occasion,_

'_Human chatter during meals likely leads to the very human problem of indigestion. A thing unheard of among Vulcans'"._

"_Please take a seat, my dear. Spock, what has happened to your manners?"_

_Amanda knew her son had been skirting on the perimeters of logic for this entire visit. She saw confusion in his eyes every time she had entrenched Nyota even more into this side of his existence. See knew he questioned why? She was indeed up to something and contrary to her original warnings, by her actions she was showing a not so subtle approval of Nyota._

_Amanda sat next to Nyota on one of the couches and said, _

_Would you like something to drink, juice, water, coffee, tea?_

_Their guest requested tea and Spock arose, and excused himself. Within a short period of time he returned with a tray, teapot, and cups._

_Observing him as he walked toward them Amanda said, _

"_I have trained him very well, he rarely spills a drop."_

_Once the tray was settled on one of the low tables, Amanda addressed her guest,_

"_This is a Kenyan blend of tea my son has lately become quite fond of. Please add whatever your taste craves-cream, milk, raw sugar, honey…Amanda poured._

_As soon as Amanda had finished her cup she went to her quarters and returned with a red attaché, opened it and pulled out several folders. _

"_At times I like to print out hard copies of certain research information."_

_Waving said papers in the air, she said, _

"_Nyota, These are examples of early English, Ancient Vulcan text, and Romulan poems. What I found so interesting is the common themes that are evident in all three. You will be surprise when you read them."_

_Spock, who had already read these research papers felt himself flush. These were all poems with the central theme of love, fulfilled and also unrequited. There his mother goes again. It was almost like she was testing the tensile strength of any resolve the two of them had. It was at that point it dawned on him. This was how his mother tested their resolve, their promise to wait. All of this was orchestrated with that in mind. If they could survive her maneuverings they could easily survive Star Fleet's scrutiny. Nodding his head with the realization of that fact he saw his mother mirror his action as she smiled at him. No, she was not his enemy, but his greatest support. Tapping Nyota's hand she said, _

"_Let's go put these on your desk."_

_Turning to her son she said, "We will meet you in the lobby."_

_As the two women left his presence, Spock did the equivalent of a human sigh. He thought to himself how fortunate he was. He could never imagine a disagreement between Nyota and his mother. The mutual respect was too deep. His mother would be an excellent mother-in-law to his Nyota._

_Once they entered Nyota's office Amanda closed the door and said, _

"_I specifically picked this office because of its lack of security devices. The reason for that choice is that the staff can be notorious gossips. Enough said, Nyota the mutual devotion you and my son share must not leak out. Words might be exchanged in this room but that is all. Three and one half years will not seem long if you two are committed to one another. Although Spock father and I had to undergo a similar test, though not as long remember if it appears long, like an infant, small tokens can keep it alive. I approve of a twenty three year old male and a twenty one year old female forming an attachment. Until that time work hard to achieve the academic goals that were in place prior to this commitment. And yes dear Nyota, I will love being your mother-in-law._

_Nyota turned and said, "We will not betray your trust dear Amanda."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Spock paced the floor as he awaited his mother and Nyota's return. When they made their appearance they were laughing and talking. Again, that uncharacteristic sigh was observed._

"_My dear, you are spending the night here, or did I forget to tell or ask you? The Embassy car will carry Nyota safely back to the Academy."_

_Just as she said that the car pulled up to the front door. She had orchestrated this also. Spock knew he was in for a long conversation and perhaps he welcomed it. That was what he had wanted when he embarked on this trip to see his mother. _

_Nyota's voice brought him back to reality, _

"_Amanda, Thank you so much for everything. I look forward to our collaboration. How long will you be here on Terra?"_

"_Sarek informed me today, that my absence has become very uncomfortable for him. I think he can last at tops, two more days. Then I will make my swift exit."_

_The two women embraced and Spock stood with his hands behind his back as Nyota said, "Spock I will see you in class tomorrow. Thank you for bringing me here. The 'grand tour' was wonderful._

_He saw the flash of color from her garment as she exited and the driver assisted her into the car. He waited at the door until the headlights became obscured by the vehicles turn into traffic and his mother took his arm and they returned to their suite._


	22. Chapter 22

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Twenty Two

The Lovers and Dreamers

Amanda and Spock returned to their rooms and her good night words to her son were,

"Spock, do not think I am unable to sympathize. Your father and I had similar restrictions and our love survived. I leave you both in each other's care, do not think that the wait is not worth it. When the time comes, you two will be gloriously happy and give me the most wonderful grandchildren.

"Live long and prosper, Son."

"Peace and long life to you Mother."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock lay in his bed at the Embassy, deep in thought. He was aware that any dictionary would define a lover as a sexual partner, only a few show its deeper meaning-a person devoted to or adoring something. So it was in the case of Spock, his very being responded to all things Nyota. With that realization, his night's rest was disturbed by images of her, real and fantasized.

On the other hand, Nyota's dreams, had wistful thoughts, coupled with emotions that had been awakened. She loved Spock, but in her naivety, she wondered, after she got him, what would she do with him.

After meditation but still early that morning he returned to his quarters at Star Fleet, checked his com unit for messages, drank tea and then proceeded to traverse the campus grounds to the science building. Although these had been committed to memory as he seated himself at his desk he looked at his notes for class that day. He had already decided he would return to the Embassy at the end of the day. It was his desire to spend as much time as possible with his mother.

The only hitch during class was when Nyota directed a question to him regarding the ancient text that had been left uninterrupted. The question she voiced was simple enough, "Why?"

His answer, was that the modern Vulcan society and language had no words that could fully transliterate that text into standard.

Once the after class grading and interaction with Nyota was completed, he breathed deeply and dismissed her. She smiled and said,

"Thank you, Sir," packed her bag and left him with a warm smile.

He sat out for the walk between his two homes-the Embassy and Academy, this time it was a solitary trip. He entered the Embassy building and determined his first stop would be Nyota's office. He would sit privately and breathe her essence as he centered himself.

Spock entered and was surprised to see one of the staff, seated in Nyota's chair. He raised his eyebrow.

"For what purpose are you here, Sa'nas."

The handsome, muscular male, a member of the security force, answered first with his own eyebrow raised.

"I noticed her as she entered the building. She is an extremely astatically pleasing Terran female. I have been unable to determine why she will have access to the premises and I am here to gather physical markers that will allow me to detect her presence in the future."

Spock responded, "That is not to be part of your concern. She was a personal guest of the Embassy, her security has been cleared by Star Fleet and the High Council. You have no further concern in this matter."

Eyeing Spock, Sa'nas nodded. He finally voiced his ill advised observation,

"It she your Terran whore? How often does she allow you to fill her with your seed? I am thinking seriously about securing such a companion during my stay here on Terra or perhaps you would be willing to accept my challenge for her services."

Spock's fists were clutched tightly behind his back, he shuddered at the thought of Nyota in the arms of another. Evenly in a terse voice he said, "Sa'nas, you have dishonored my house and disrespected an Embassy guest by such an assumption. Your speech and conduct calls into question your ability to serve on this staff. You should immediately report to your superior, turn in your equipment and identification and await transport back to Vulcan. Your services are no longer permitted here."

"Is it because I have struck a cord of truth that you are dismissing me?" was Sa'nas' retort.

"The Terran female that you chose to dishonor has been accepted into our clan because her father is a friend of Osu Sarek. She is presently working with my mother on a project. So, despite your statement, it is riddled with accusations and scandal that only a corrupt mind would have formulated. You will be returned home in shame, reassigned to another type of job and never be allowed to return to Terra. You are dismissed."

"Never think that this matter will be forgotten, Osu Spockh, will you spend the rest of your life looking behind to see if I am present? Without any degree of remorse or apology he exited the room.

Spock stood, flexing his hands, his sight which had turned blurry with red swirls, now began to clear as he walked toward his mother's office.

After revealing the occurrence to Amanda she simply said, "You see my son, the world is fraught with dangers. This just underscores your need for continued diligence. I will inform your father of this latest event, he will supervise Sa'nas' 're-education,' and he will certainly supervise his next assignment-probably on latrine duty on some distant, icy, outpost where a Vulcan stays in a perpetual state of discomfort."

That evening Amanda departed for Vulcan. She envisioned her return to the house and Sarek's first words to her, "Wife attend," as he headed for their sleeping quarters. It sort of made her feel warm all over. And her imagined conversation, and her husband's actions did prove true. She certainly knew her Vulcan men.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He reviewed Nyota's schedule and realized she would probably be in the library and so he directed his steps toward that building. As usual, she was settled into a quiet corner with several volumes around her, twirling a lock of hair between her thumb and index finger. A gesture he had studied… he approached, and for some reason she became aware of his presence. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Has Amanda left for Vulcan?"

"Yes. My father awaits her arrival. He has revealed that through our bond."

Spock had an amusing thought as he reviewed that information. He certainly hoped his mother was rested up for her 'welcome home.'

Spock made the recommendation, "If you have not eaten may I suggest that we review your notes over nourishment outside of the Academy mess."

"That's a 'go'. Well in case you are unaware of that phraseology, 'Yes.' Gathering up her books she followed him out of the door and across the campus.

After the meal during which Spock made no mention of the Embassy episode, Nyota packed her bag and advised she would go directly to her dorm room. She wanted to be able to cut and paste all the corrections and refinements she had discussed with him during their meal. He watched her as she ascended her steps, stood by the door and waved to him. He then turned to walk briskly to his rooms. Behind closed doors he came to a conclusion.

Firstly, Spock's fears as formulated by Sa'nas' accusations were very real.. If Nyota were to become another male, he determined he would submit to the Kolinahr. She was the sole reason for his allowing his emotions to surface. She in fact at times was capable of completely 'un-Vulcanizing' him. Perhaps a bond of sorts could relieve him of this apprehension. A simple bond should not be difficult to perform. He would let her know why this was necessary. It would just be a slight mental touch that would protect her from harm. He would have pleaded his case on this matter once he was going away for the two year mission with Captain Pike. He would just have to take this step a bit earlier.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty three

When You Wish Upon A Star

Meeting of the Minds

When he returned to his quarters after the meal with Nyota he showered and sat before his asenoi. He thought about the incident that had taken place, in her office, and considered all the underlying facts…

His Nyota was outstandingly beautiful, but young, and naïve. Her smile was like a lure, and because of her background, she graced everyone with it. He thought about the incident at the beach, where he had to encourage her to leave the scene as quickly as possible. The sheltered existence of her youth made her reaction quite understandable, for previously her male family members had acted as her protectors.

Now, with him serving in that role, he would have to put into place whatever was necessary to serve her needs. In a Vulcan world, logic prevailed, but the action he would have to take might go against all logic, reason, or sense. But, _kaiidth, _what is, is-the fact was that the one his heart had chosen was not fully claimed, nor marked, nor bonded with him and thus was not truly his. She had given her word, and he knew her commitment was unbreakable. So she was not the source of any concern. But Spock was not blind, he saw how other males looked at her while she seemed to be oblivious to their attentions. What though, in his absence if any male's attraction took on an aggressive nature? Terran's had terms to describe this type predatory behavior, Stalkers, Peeping Toms, Voyeurs. By a light bond he would be aware of her emotional state at all times. If she was in danger, he would know it. When she was overjoyed, he would be made aware. Her sorrow would also become his. It would lightly filter down to him and bring him a degree of comfort or alert him to the need to take defensive action.

He questioned himself, "Would this go against Amanda's very stringent instructions? Now that she was aware of what had happened at the Embassy, would she not see the necessity of such a bond. It would be extension to their familial bond which lay recessed in his mind, ever present. The command given was to only act as her protector, 'her brother'. He reasoned, 'If she was truly my sister would we not be bonded in this way?' It was based on that rationale that he would proceed to introduce Nyota to this meeting of their minds.

He went to texts that were written in Vuhikansu, describing the establishment of such a bond. He searched for any serious reactions that would endanger the parties involved. He knew that such a bonding was possible with a human partner because his mother's bond with his father and him was strong and used quite frequently. Just a touch of that transmitting power would suffice in their case.

The Vulcan writings described the actual steps necessary for the _Van-Kait'Telan _(ceremony of bonding). He determined that it would have to be performed in the solitude of his family's quarters at the Embassy. Not knowing how the ceremony would affect her physically, he would advise her to let her roommate know that she would be spending the night elsewhere. He would sleep in his parent's quarters.

Once he had made his resolve and done the necessary research, the next step was to inform Nyota of his concerns and how he thought they could best be dealt with. He was certain that there would be many questions but at the end she would bow to his reasoning. His assumption did prove correct. He would also explain that he would have made this request just prior to his two year mission aboard the Tiberius, but to insure his peace of mind, in regard to her safety he was making the request now. Spock knew that her submitting to this act would be evidence of their continued commitment to one another. He also determined that he would contact his father to advise him of what he was about to do. If there was anyone that could play an important role in the success of this act, it would be his father.

That contact was brief. "_Sa-mekh, na' Nyota's ek'man Nyota dang talh'eu-tor skann telsu. Dungi tu gol-to etwel?" _(Father, for her safety Nyota should be added to our familial bond. Will you assist us?) Sarek nodded in the affirmative, then addressed his son in Standard,

"I have heard from your mother about the incident that took place on Embassy grounds. The wayward security guard will be handed and reassigned. You need not concern yourself any further on this matter. Bring Nyota to the Embassy's private rooms and then we will assist.

Truly at peace once he had made this resolve and contacted his father, he readied himself for the day's activity. He would ask Nyota to accompany him back to the Embassy at the end of the day and in the shelter of the family's private quarters he would explain the steps he would like to take, to preserve his 'peace of mind'. He contacted the cook and advised him that a Terran would be dining with him that evening.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

During class he noticed Cadet Kelly leaning a bit too close to Nyota. In addition, she favored him with her illuminating smile. Then Cadet Ambrnizi, a Betazoid, was seen eyeing her as she bent down to secure an article from her bag. Why was it that he had not noticed these episodes before. Now they mentally registered as taking 'center stage'.

Spock sent a message to Nyota's PADD. 'A serious situation has presented itself. Would it be possible to have you accompany me to the Embassy after our grading and reviews for this day?'

The almost silent ping announced her response, 'Yes'.

As they finished grading the day's work Nyota said, "Spock, I hope that there was no breech of protocol by any action I took during my visit to the Embassy."

"No, Nyota. The problem's source is not you but myself. I will explain it to you once we have reached the privacy of my family quarters."

Nyota nodded.

As they walked toward the Embassy Nyota mentioned that she had spoken to the two male cadets he had observed in the classroom. She had advised them that their conduct was bordering on sexual harassment and that if it did not cease she would file a written report about their behavior. Spock was impressed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Again, Spock greeted the security guard at the gate, _"T'nar pak sorgt Y'rani, Sh'am" _(formal greeting) _"T'nar jaral, Osu Spockh. _(reply)Spock then guided Nyota forward to the entrance. At the door the cook greeted him and led them to the dining room. All was in readiness and Spock pulled out Nyota's chair and then seated himself. The servers then entered with the covered dishes and placed them on the table, and silently left. Obeying Vulcan dining procedure all was silent until the servers retrieved the used plates and serving dishes. Spock then stood and pulled out Nyota's chair and guided her to the private elevator. Once in the quarters he contacted security.

"_Vitorau gla-kashet-prahek tor vipladayek pilash iyi-tor Osu Sarek." _(Activate visual sensor pickup to record, stream immediately to Lord Sarek). The reply from the security chief was, "_U vu akash." _(As you request).

Spock had guided Nyota to a chair and stood next to her and began,

"Nyota, this matter that I wish to address at this time is based primarily on my concern for your welfare. There is no need for us to again address our devotion to one another. Mine continues to increase. Be assured that any overt attention that another male gives you brings me a great deal of…discomfort."

Knowing that this entire interaction was being recorded she turned to him obscuring her mouth and said, "_Taluh'k nash-veh k' durlar."_ (I cherish thee).

"My mother has advised us that our relationship has to be cautiously pursued and for that reason as your closest, in proximity, 'relative,' I sense the need for us to add you to our established family bond. In this way I will always be in a position to monitor your emotional state. It will in no way invade your thoughts, such a bond would only serve to assure me of your well-being."

"Spock what has precipitated this decision?"

Spock shifted his rigid stance and looked at his K'diwa, "You are _Taluhk, _precious to me and any harm to you would create guilt in me if I was unable to prevent it, and the loss of you would destroy me."

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at him and attempted a smile. "Will this action bring you peace?"

"Yes, Nyota."

"Then I am willing to do it."

Sarek's voice was heard, "_Ko'fur, _(daughter)_ Amanda and I will guide the two of you. Advise us when you are prepared. The screen then was activated and Spock requested that Nyota sit on the floor in the meditation pose, facing him._

_So intense were these two, they missed the look of concern on Amanda's face. She sent, _

'_Have you revealed to Nyota, what precipitated this action?'_

'_I have not.'_

'_Why?'_

'_She will feel that I did not have confidence in her own ability to protect herself. After all, she is a trained Star Fleet Cadet.'_

'_Would that be a justified feeling on her account?'_

'_I believe she would believe that to be the case.'_

'_Will you reveal that matter to her.'_

'_Yes, after the familial bond. In that way you, as a female will also be involved and be able at times to advise her. Mother, I will not deceive her, she will be advised. Have you any suggestion? Should it come from you or myself? Which revelation would ring most true to her?'_

'_Mine, because although I love her, I am not 'in love' with her. Do you understand? If you perform the reveal, she will take offense. If I do the deed, she will worship you, as her hero.'_

_Amanda observed her son's eyebrow lift, and he appeared to 'like' the idea of being viewed by Nyota as a hero._


	24. Chapter 24

A/N As always, no profit, no gain.

On a completely different level, I must apologize for the inferior writing of these latest postings. As you might have read my mother passed last month and I believe the weeks prior to that occurrence did affect me quite deeply so hopefully I will come 'up to snuff' shortly.

My dialogue has been characterized as Mary Sueish, (I do so dislike 'Mary Sues'. So being reduced to that level of writing is a 'wake up call'.)

The question that is afoot about 'bad motives' on Spock and his parent's part will be addressed in this chapter. In addition, when I first expanded this original 'Fan Fluff' story I explained that there were many stories that explored Spock and Nyota's classroom settings, Terran and Vulcan family settings, etc. If it is a disappointment to some that Nyota's parents are not more actively involved in this story, please accept my apology. Of course, it is possible there could be a six month gag order involved with new recruits-no symbolically 'running to Mommy and Daddy' until this time is up. So far in this story, there is still a few weeks before that six month period is completed.

Although, these explanation might not clear every complaint, I hope that some will continue to read, while others will decide it is not worth their effort. Either way, I will attempt to complete the story which will visit Spock and Nyota outside the classroom on various occasions and will end with Spock appearance at Nyota's graduation.

Botsey

When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Twenty four

Welcome to the Family

Spock leaned forward and touched Nyota's face. Her eyes widened,

"What was that Spock?"

"That was me seeking you, Nyota."

"This is not going to be like 'hide and seek' is it?

"I am unfamiliar with that phrase."

"It is a child's game where several children hide and one of them looks for them. Spock, you know I will never be allusive, you will always be able to find me."

Sarek and Amanda appeared on screen positioned similarly to Spock and Nyota. There was no expression on either one of their faces. Through their bond, Sarek said,

"Spock, Nyota will be added to our bond by reason of the fact she will be joined with you. We too will be able to be sure of her safety and act in a protective way toward her. This will be especially necessary during the time that you are no longer on Terra.

Spock revealed to Nyota why his parents are on Vulcan, transmitting a message, seated on their floor. He reminded Nyota of their discussion at an earlier time about the family bond and its purpose.

"Nyota, you remember our discussion about why I am so determined to establish this bond."

She nodded.

"My parents are present in order to direct us."

Addressing Nyota, Sarek said, "From this point you will be our daughter in anticipation of the addition of the marriage bond in the future. You will not be privy to our thoughts, as we will not be allowed to seek out yours. Basically, this bonding is just going to insure us of your safety until the time that Spock takes on that role completely as your bondmate. Limited communication will also be possible. May I suggest that you both reposition yourselves in order that the com screen is clearly visible. Nyota, Amanda will show the hand positions necessary for you, and I will show Spock his. Is that clear?"

"Yes," both of them answered.

"This will not take a long time, but it can be physically draining. You might require a period of sleep after we have completed this bonding. Spock, you will remain in your quarters during this time. Please place Nyota in ours."

In Sarek's wisdom he made that determination. He did not want his son envisioning Nyota in his quarters, in his bedroom, in his bed after she has left the premises. It would, of course, be a natural progression in his already compromised emotional state. This was not the time for any, to use the Terran expression, 'slip ups'.

"Please follow our hand placements and posture," was Sarek's instruction.

"Wife attend."

With that request, Amanda leaned forward, toward her husband. He then placed his hands on her meld points. Through their familial bond, Spock heard,

'I will bring your thoughts to me, once your have secured Nyota's. Now position your hands on Nyota points and draw in her surface thoughts. As Spock touched her face, Nyota's eyes snapped shut and she leaned into him. Spock was able to observe that his father breathed deeply and he 'heard,'

"We are one. The bond is stable."

It was then that Spock heard a new 'hum,' a completely different frequency from his parents. He visualized it as a twinkling star and his mind whispered, 'Nyota?'

With a tone of wonder she silently replied, "Yes Spock, I am here.'

Her eyes opened and she sent,

"Thank you family, this is most wondrous."

Amanda then sent to her husband and son,

"I will test our bond by having a 'one on one' with my 'daughter'. You two go somewhere and figure out an especially difficult equation while we 'talk'.

The 'conversation' flowed effortlessly,

"My dear, did this action on my son's part surprise you?"

'Yes, Amanda, but he did explain the degree of angst he experienced when he observed certain unacceptable conduct toward me during class hours.'

'More is involved, My Dear. There was also an negative experience that occurred right there in the Embassy. I will not give you any of the particulars, just suffice it to say he acted as your champion and protected your honor. The offending Vulcan has been removed from the Embassy staff and will be re-trained and re-assigned.'

'Oh Dear,"

Amanda observed her friend's eyes grow wide.

"I hope it was not physical."

"No, my dear, fortunately he did not repeat the actions he had taken years ago as a school boy. In that case, he was defending my honor."

As Amanda had expected, her narration had raised Nyota's estimation of her son's worth. She then send to Nyota,

'This bond does not take the place of our com units. It basically is used for assurance of one another's emotional and physical well being.'

Smiling she also sent, 'So, you see, I am not prepared to receive pages and pages of transmission through our bond, the Embassy Unit is still our choice for communicating ideas, and extensive thoughts.'

Nyota was amazed that through the bond she could smile, Amanda felt it and returned the emotion. Amanda stated that Spock would instruct her on how to use the shields that were inherent to this relationship and then she closed with, "Welcome to the family."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek had been right. Shortly after the actual bonding Nyota felt very light headed, like she was floating. Spock sensed it right away,

"Nyota, this is what my father alluded to-the very human need to rest after this was accomplished. Please accompany me. He stood and then reached down to assist Nyota by grasping her elbow. She followed him as he opened the double doors that led to a very large simply furnished room. The only piece of furniture that was not simple and sturdy was a plush couch with many throw pillows.

Spock gestured and said,

"The bed or the couch is available for your use. I shall retire to my rooms. There is a intercom unit on the table by the bed, please contact me once you have awaken. I will make sure that nourishment will be available for your consumption."

Nyota thought to herself, 'Perhaps the walls of this place fostered formality.' She noticed that with Spock's absence the flickering light dimmed considerably. She sat on the couch and put her head back and within seconds, she was asleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had entered his quarters and settled himself in front of his asenoi, closed his eyes and immediately saw Nyota's light and then sunk deeper into meditation. He remained that way for two hours, seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds. As he lifted himself up through the layers of meditation he opened his eyes, just as the light of his intercom unit start to blink. It was voice activated so he responded,

"Nyota, was your rest productive?"

"I am fine."

To his surprise, as Nyota talked her light flickered in synchronization. Spock contacted the kitchen and requested that cheeses, fruits and breads be brought to the dinning room on the main floor. They entered the dinning room to observe that the food had been set up on the buffet and Spock brought Nyota to a chair and brought her up to the table. The trays were then transferred to the table and he thought it was appropriate for him to help Nyota's plate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the meal Spock questioned Nyota,

"Have you recovered?"

"Yes, totally."

"I wish to instruct you in introducing and maintaining a shield or block so that the bond is not active. This is available for use at any time. In my case when I meditate, my shields are not active. You might find it advantageous to do likewise when you are deep in study. Placing his index finger at his right temple he thinks, 'activate' and it is so. He watched as Nyota did likewise and then smiled,

It seemed to work.

"To disarm, just think it."

"Now I want to let you see how you can identify who is attempting to contact you. It is like a code-Sarek's code is a two second hum, Amanda's a higher pitch hum for three seconds and mine, the lowest pitch, study with no break."

It was now well past midnight.

It is now quite late and so Spock addressed her, "Nyota, the decision is yours. These quarters and garments for sleeping are available for your use, as is the clothing sanitizer. Or if not I could have you taken back to the Academy."

Pursing her lips she made the decision to return to her room. She would call ahead so that her roommate would have time to clear the room of any male companions that she had brought in for 'social studies'.

As she entered her dorm room she heard Spock's voice, 'Nyota, I hope you have a productive rest period.' and she returned, 'Thank you Spock.'.

.


	25. Chapter 25

As always, no profit, no gain.

A/N One of my reviewers, Jada91 gave me a wonderful suggestion. '_Why not fast forward?_

The one thing we know is that as time passed our two 'lovers' became an extraordinary clandestine couple. Many stories have allowed us to explore them in classrooms, on trips, making explorations together, dealing with her classroom assistantship and romance, etc. Now, however, we will, as we fast forward, observe and study, separation and communication.

Chapter Twenty five

When You Wish Upon A Star

At the End of the Day

Then came the day-of physical separation. Spock and Nyota walked to the Embassy. The atmosphere was solemn to say the least. Everything was set up for them to communicate through the Embassy's communication array. Their messages had been assigned the highest priority and security settings.

They were seated in her office, she at the desk, he on the couch. He was just staring at her.

"I will remember everything about you K'diwa. She lifted her com unit and put it in holo mode and digitally recorded him.

Swallowing back tears she sent, 'I don't have the gift of your perfect memory, this will comfort me.'

He stood as he said, "I must report to the Tiberus in one hour. It has been my desire to spend these last minutes on Terra with you. My mother has informed me that the time will go quickly and that our reward will be great."

Looking downward she said, "On Terra when someone we love leaves to go away we often give them a good-bye kiss, she rushed to him and buried her head in his chest as her shoulders trembled. For the first time in their acquaintance he held her close and placed his chin on the top of her head. It was as he always imagined, she fit perfectly. Spock lifted her face upward and using the back of his hand wiped the tears from her face. Her eyes were closed as he took her chin in his hand and raised her lips to his lowered ones. He too closed his eyes and in that moment of unification he saw their future bright before him As he had calculated, there was a 99.8% chance that she would cry again and he had estimated correctly. After a few breathless seconds he brought his hands up to her shoulders and he separated from her.

"_K'diwa Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." (Beloved, I cherish thee.) Reverting to standard he continued, "When I return, please accept me as your mate." _

"_Yes, yes, yes!_

_With that statement he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket, opened it. Inside was a ring, the stone was blood red. He placed it on her finger, looked at her, stepped back, and turned toward the door._

_Her last sight of him was as he opened the door, turned to look at her again, straightened his shoulders and exited the room.._

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Three months after Spock left Amanda and Nyota published their book. It proved to be a 'blockbuster' which became the touchstone for Xenolinquistic studies throughout the galaxy. Besides making a greater name for herself, Amanda had introduced the world to her 'daughter,' Nyota. In addition, Amanda split the profits in half, making Nyota not only an author of note, but also one who had received a sizeable check._

_Spock and Nyota had decided to add an additional degree of security to their messages, they would only communicate in High Romulan. So few persons anywhere knew the language, so their sentiments would be understood by each of them perfectly._

_Space Calling Terra_

_Message Number One_

_K'diwa:_

'_Through our bond I am aware that you are well. Star Fleet has assigned us to a special mission and Captain Pike has already placed me in the first away team. I am not at liberty to tell you the location or nature of that assignment, but be assured that I feel confident in the setting and the security that he has put in place._

'_Nyota, will you, as the Terran expression states, 'humor me' by fulfilling this illogical request, I wish that every night that we remain apart you sleep in one of my shirts. Although I will acknowledge such an request is not sound, I will find comfort in the knowledge that in that way I am with you. Unbeknown to you, I have secreted away something belonging to you… You are on my mind constantly.'_

_Your Spock_

_Terra Calling Space_

_Answer to Message Number One_

_My Beloved:_

_I am in receipt of your first message, which by the way I printed out and secreted away. Your suggestion has already been implemented. You do know that I will not be settled until you contact me upon your return to the ship. Please be careful. I sleep in your shirt and with your holo pic. I am yours._

_Nyota_

_Space Calling Terra_

_Message Number Two_

_K'diwa:_

_This message will be brief and will not be followed by another until I return to the ship. We are orbiting the designated planet and the away team will be gathered in the shuttle bay in ten minutes. My thoughts are constantly of you._

_Your Spock_

_Terra Calling Space_

_Answer to Message Number Two_

_I am sure that this message will stay lock up in your com unit until you return. I can assure you that the bond works both ways, I am aware of your well being and am relieved that I am privy to such information. When you return to the ship, rest, meditate and then send me a message. I am forever_

_Your Nyota_

_Space Calling Terra_

_Message Number Three_

_K'diwa:_

_I do not know if your are aware that the Tiberius is also a research ship. Upon my return I spent time in the ship's green house. It was bright and smelled of Terra. I decided to study my manuals there and I did so as I fingered the piece of your clothing I had secreted away. You would brand me as most illogical and for you I would attempt a smile._

_Your Spock_

_Terra Calling Space_

_Answer to Message Number Three_

_My Spock:_

_I finally was able to determine the identity of the 'spirited away' item of clothing. I know it is red and small. So, each of us have a degree of comfort by these remembrances-for you unnecessary but desired, for me most necessary. The Embassy staff has been most helpful. An older Vulcan matron by the name of T'Paal has at times come and sat with me. She knits and is a person of few words, but has been a steadying influence for me. She explained that she has a close kinship with your family and is close to Amanda. Maybe your Mother has requested that she look in on me. I am always happy when she hums Vulcan melodies._

_Forever,_

_Your Nyota_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Additional Notes:_

_We will take a short trip away from messages in the next chapter to address a situation that touches Nyota's heart. Eventually, their notes will become more detailed and hopefully will never be reduced to babbling 'love letter'. Thanks to all who read._

_Botsey_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty six

When You Wish Upon A Star

Back to the Future

Nyota now acted as teaching assistant to Professor Irma Robinson, the longest tenured instructor in the Academy's Xenolinquestic Department. She was a no-nonsense female with over forty years teaching experience in that specialty. Most of the students she taught stood in awe of her, not only because of her great skill as a teacher, but also because she opened her home at least twice a month for a select group of students to get away from the stainless steel and hard plastic that so identified life at the Academy. She lived alone not too far from the campus in a large Victorian style house that overlooked the bay.

Nyota had just been working under her for about a week when she was dubbed 'Dearie' Amazingly the professor could perfectly mimic the Vulcan singular raised eyebrow. This ability was explained by her biography which informed all that she had lived many years on that planet where she taught Vulcan diplomats about Terra and Terrans. Certainly it would have to be viewed as 'a feather in one's cap' to have been able to teach Vulcans on their home planet.

On an extended call to Vulcan, Nyota questioned Amanda, "Did you know her?"

"…Irma Robinson…Yes, professionally. She was always present at diplomatic affairs. She taught at the Vulcan Science Academy. I believe her focus was on Terran communication, ethics, history…She was an amazingly beautiful woman, tall and elegant. She left quite suddenly, I had wondered if she had left to get married. But here on Vulcan, a person's personal life is rarely discussed, so I never did find out what happened to her. I eventually did hear she became chief communication's officer on a star ship under then Captain Archer."

Nyota added, "She also headed the first non-Terran language studies at Harvard University before coming here to the Academy. She is a real trail blazer. An amusing thought came to Nyota mind…"To boldly go where no WOMAN has gone before…"

The professor was finalizing her postings for Monday's classes when she said,

"Dearie, how about spending the weekend at my house." Gesturing broadly she continued, "Get away from all this stuff. You could help me set up for the kids coming on Saturday for the Quadrant Bowl. Not even realizing, Nyota tilted her head to the right, thought, and then answered,

"I have to pick up some clothes."

The professor shooed her away and said,

"I'll wait for you outside in my vehicle."

As usual for a Friday night, Gaila was getting ready for a date, or dates as the case may be.

Shaking her red curls she said, "Don't think I'll be back tonight."

Nyota said, "I'll be at Professor Robinson's house."

"Is that a promise?"

Nyota knew immediately what that meant.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night."

Nyota then envisioned Gaila leaving the professor's house with a gaggle of males. She would be sure to change her bed linens as soon as she returned to her dorm room.

Sighing she said, "That was just Gaila…"

As she approached the building she saw that, as promised, her instructor was waiting outside the Science Building.

"Dearie, would you mind picking up a few things for me. I have placed the order," reaching into her purse she handed Nyota a unit chit as she slowed down and parked in front of a food supply warehouse.

Nyota responded, "I can do that, then I'll put the food away. Don't worry I will even set up the tables for tomorrow night."

Her professor smiled, ":A domesticated genius, how rare."

When they entered the house Nyota thought that it was an unworldly experience. Every piece of furniture, picture, decoration, wall hanging, floor covering was Vulcan. Nyota followed Robinson to the kitchen and put away the purchases. She noticed that even the granite counter tops was made from a stone indigenous to Vulcan.

Noyota thought, 'Her time on Vulcan had affected her deeply.'

She then heard these instructions,

"There are three bedrooms upstairs, take your pick. When you come down we will have some tea, flat bread and stir fried veggies. It is just a heat-up, I prepared them fresh yesterday. She then headed toward a door on the far wall that Nyota imagined was her bedroom. Nyota then went upstairs, changed into Star Fleet regulation sweats and a tee shirt and returned to the first floor. Before descending the steps, for just a second she caressed the ring Spock had given her that she now wore around her neck, suspended on a gold chain.

It was almost 1800 hours and her professor had placed two table trays in front of chairs so she could indulge in one of her few pleasure, the viewing of a show entitled, 'The Stars Are Forever,' hosted by a young reporter named, Bettie Flippin. Robinson's guest had placed her plate and silverware on the table and then her napkin dropped. When she bent forward to retrieve it, her ring managed to come dislodged from it's secure moorings between her breast and was visible swinging outside of her white tee shirt. Within a second her hand attempted to hide it from view, but not before it caught the attention of the only other person in the room.

The older lady stood, looked at Nyota and said, "Excuse me, I will be right back."

With that she again walked toward the door in the rear of the house. When she returned she opened her hand and said,

"I know what it is-a Vulcan Fire Stone, very rare, extremely expensive, mined from the rock of their sacred mountain and never exported. She held hers up to the light so the darting flames from deep within the stone could be viewed.

Her eyes were narrowed as she said,

"Dearie, this is show and tell…You've shown first, but I will tell first."

She walked to the far end of the room, head bowed, then returned and stood before Nyota.

"His name was So'nan, son of the head minister at the Vulcan Science Academy. He was part of the diplomatic training group's supervisory. My job was to teach Vulcans about Terra and Terrans; his job was to study me.

"You are aware of how awe inspiring they are. Look Dearie, I have put two and two together. There is only one Vulcan at the Academy, Spock, son of Osu Sarek, of the family Surak. He has the resources and contacts to secure the fire stone that adorns your neck. Well, back to me…

"We were thrown together by circumstances, drawn together by our passion, and separated by nature, I became pregnant, carrying his son-something that was and is, an anathema on Vulcan, I fled. He never knew and because of copper poisoning I miscarried at three months. So you see, Spock was not the first human/Vulcan hybrid, just the only one who surviveed. The non-secretive nature of his parent's relationship, his family's wealth and connection made that happen. She walked to her mantle and lifted a small urn.

"Here are our son's ashes."

"After what I have determined was my own worse personal tragedy, I was determined to drown my grief in work. It was then that I escaped into space. Upon my return I taught, I researched, I refused to get caught up in my memories. Perhaps you have not discovered this yet, but once your have been loved by a Vulcan there can be no other. If you have not experienced it, think of what I am saying when you finally experience your Vulcan's intimate touch. His every touch to your body will morph into a cosmos experience. It was only because So'nan and I had bonded at the most basic level instead of the intense full bond that I did not simply abandon life. Self-murder is very much a by-product of the sudden break in a Vulcan marriage or familial bond.

"Later I heard that he and his bondmate had been killed in a shuttle accident. He left no children. My grief intensified."

For a moment she stared into space, and then continued,

"If I had to do it all over again, would I have done it the same way? I have asked myself that question many times and truly I do not know. The only thing that I know is I wish I could changed the things that had to do with our son, So'nan.. I named him after his father, he deserved that much…I so much wanted him to live.

She sat down next to Nyota and then met her eyes,

Nyota could observe the presence of unshed tears and turned away.

"Okay Dearie, now it is your turn. What is said here, remains here. It has nothing to do with me being an instructor at the Academy or you being a student. This is just two friends talking."

With hands clasped, Noyota's thumbs were working in orbits around one another as she sighed and started, "You are right, it is Spock. It all began quite innocently. We met anonymously while I was working on a research papers. He provided me with information about Vulcan and its people. Neither one of us knew each other's name or even that we were male and female. In that masked communication we discovered that we were 'soul mates'. He discovered my identify when he was looking over the records of new entrants to the Academy and introduced himself the first day of classes. I am seventeen, he is nineteen, too young to follow through on our wishes.

Fingering the ring she said, "He gave this to me the day he left for his two year mission. He proposed to me…I accepted. We will not marry until I graduate. When he has returned he will again work as an instructor, so once again we must be very cautious. One question Ma'am, What is a bondmate?"

Her instructor had an 'uhh ohh' moment and said,

"At seven years of age, traditionally Vulcan parents telepathically bond their children to be prospective mates. Much later is the actual marriage, at times there are decades between the one and the other. There is a reason for such action that is rooted in the traditions of Vulcan. Spock never mentioned this to you?"

At that moment their was a change in the bonds' frequencies which caused a question to form in her mind from Amanda and Spock. "Are you safe?" was asked from two sources.

"Amanda, I am physically well, and in no danger."

To Spock she sent, "K'diwa, I am well."

Robinson scrutinized her facial expression and then pointed to her head. Nyota nodded and continued her narration,

"We did not plan this, we have kissed once, just before he left and his shields were up. It was deeply emotional but extremely reserved. Professor Robinson, we have been so very careful."

"I sympathize, during the time of our secret attachment to remain guarded was an exhaustive experience. When I left Vulcan, I resigned from the VSA position, was given wonderful references and fled to my sister's home in Arizona. It was there I lost our baby. He had no idea where I had gone and he would have met a dead end once I had gone into space. I did not know that the human body could create that many tears. In addition, I created a lie that I perpetuated to my family…the baby's father, my husband had been killed on some kind of secret 'away mission' ."

Smiling she said, "It is my lie and I have stuck to it."

"Are there many Terrans and Vulcans involved romantically?

"What do you think?" was her instructor's question. With an amused look on her face, she nodded as she said, "You know, they are sort of irresistible. And after continued exposure, as we can attest to, they can be attracted by human passion. But remember, the Vulcans that we have been exposed to, are first attracted by a person's mind."

Jabbing Nyota side she said, "Your k'diwa is extremely good looking, even for a Vulcan."

She again goes to her room and returned with a holo vid player. For around one half hour she shared her memories as she gently fingered her beloved's handsome face.

Her secret was safe with her star student, just as her student's secret was safe with her. These joint experiences established a common bond for them which would reward them both.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty seven

When You Wish Upon A Star

The Dip, Please

That evening Nyota had a fitful sleep. She got up and paced the floor a few times, moaned, returned to bed, covered her head with her blanket, walked again. She knew she had to have that one question answered. She could not imagine Spock in a deceptive role. Once she left this house she would immediately go to the Embassy and contact Amanda.

The cadets started straggling into the professor's home around noon, lunchtime to be specific. The games would not start until 1500 hours. They piled onto the furniture, sat on pillows, dragged in kitchen chairs and laid on the floor. Nyota had put out the dips and chips, a large fruit salad, iced tea and bottled water.

The large screen halo vid screen had been turned on so that the game previews could be viewed. The professor made no secret about her favorite team. No Terran team had made the playoffs so she could not be considered 'traitorous' for yelling the loudest for Mars' Target Ball team. It was a exciting game, you could not take your eyes off the screen, for if you did you would miss a major play. The final score was-147, +17-Mars-whose staring player was a six armed Tousin. Gaila had arrived escorted by three cadets and left with seven. Nyota rolled her eyes heavenward as Gaila said as she left,

"You guys want to come to my place?"

Yes, for a certainty, her first priority when she returned home would be to change her linen, clean the bathroom and throw out her tooth brush.

Her instructor bid farewell to each group as they left and with the departure of the last guest she collapsed on her sofa. Nyota starting clearing up the disposable goods still not thrown away. She swept the floors and put out the garbage.

Once she had finished her hostess addressed her, "Dearie, I could not have done this without you, my 'hostess with the mostess.' Perhaps you would not mind rescuing me on the next sit-in with snacks. By the way, we still have a lot to talk about. But we have a new day tomorrow. It is almost 1930 hours, I think we should turn in."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. She drifted down the steps floating on its aroma. Once she entered the kitchen a cup was handed to her. The blend was new to her, the beverage was quite smooth.

"Professor, what is the name of this coffee?"

"You like it?"

Reaching into her cupboard she took out a new bag and handed it to Nyota.

"Accept this as my gift to you for all your help. Like I said, this time, I know I could not have done this without you. You know, old A. G. E. is not for sissies and it appears that that specter is gaining on me."

"Ma'am, I wish to speak freely."

The professor nodded.

"You have not slowed down, for how long? When was the last time you took a vacation? You probably can't remember. Think, how long have you been running, so hard from what you have lost instead of confronting it and healing your hurt? Vulcans might have viewed your love as illegal, unlawful, despicable but I am certain So'nan did not view it that way. Knowing Vulcans as you do, you best believe he searched for you. You do not know exactly what he would have done if he knew you carried his son. Do not continue to denigrate yourself. Let today be the first day of the rest of your life."

Nyota, biting her lip, continued, "Professor, we have a lot in common, we are both driven, focused, and lovers of all things Vulcan."

With that statement she touched her professor's arm, "I can clean, cook, shop all sorts of things. It will help me because I won't be pinning, for my K'diwa, if I am busy."

From that day forward Professor Robinson considered this special student to be her special friend.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day after classes Nyota walked the short distance to the Embassy, entered her office, swiped her card, entered Amanda's code and waited. She heard the distinct sounds of a connect and Amanda's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Nyota dear, I am glad to see you."

Nyota's head was bowed, then she looked up and Amanda noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is wrong, Nyota?"

"I have a very important personal question to ask you about Spock. …Ahh, was Spock bonded to a female when he was seven. Professor Robinson told me that it is a traditional rite of passage for Vulcans. I cannot see Spock deceiving me in any way, or withholding information of that nature."

Nyota held out the gold chain and displayed her ring, "I do not know if you knew he gave this to me before he left and asked me to wait for him. Of course, my answer was 'yes'. But what am I to do if he is bonded to someone else?"

"Calm yourself Dear Nyota. This seven year bonding was not experienced by Spock. As a matter of fact, there was a terrible rift in my relationship with my husband due to this tradition. I insisted that my son could and should be allowed to pick his own mate. It would only be in that way that his human side could be explored. I would not have allowed any deception to be visited upon you my dear and my son would not have given you that ring, if he was bonded, he is much too honorable. Do not even think on this subject again. As a matter of fact, Sarek had secured the ring for Spock after our son had designed the setting himself. It was brought to Terra via regular Vulcan transport."

Nyota's smile returned.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once she returned to her dorm room she checked her work before submitting them. She was confident that her submissions would received outstanding grades, she wanted to raise her averages. Right after her last class she would visit the gym and work off some of the chips and dips from the week-end. She had worn her bathing suit and the pool was her first stop. For a few minutes she dangled her feet in the water, and then entered the water. The warm fluid caressed her body as she glided forward. Then it hit her, a cramp in her left leg. She was already aware that she was the only one in the pool room. She felt her self sinking and she screamed, 'Help me'. Then within a few seconds she heard a splash and saw a body moving through the water toward her and then strong arms secured her in the rescue hold and brought her to the edge of the pool, and placed her hands on the bar. The person then shook his head to remove the water from his hair. She then recognized her 'savior'-James T. Kirk, the rude, forward, licentious male that so irritated Spock.

She ran her hand down her hair to remove the water and sputtered, "Thank you."

Locking his ice blue eyes on her he said, "If you are really grateful, you'll let me take you to dinner."

"I cannot believe you have lowered yourself to perpetuate blackmail. You know I would not dare endanger myself twice-first in the water and then alone with you-you know, your reputation proceeds you."

"The source of those stories could be questioned."

The bond sparkled and burst forth, 'You have been rescued and conveyed appreciation to the person who has removed you from danger. I recognize the male involved. K'diwa, please only use the Embassy pool in the future. Someone will always be present to insure your safety.'

Kirk was still looking intently at her and he said,

"God, you are beautiful!"

Nyota shook her head, lifted herself out of the pool, grabbed her towel and walked toward the showers. Kirk ran in front of her and back pedaled,

"So, your answer is 'No'.

"Irrevocably."

"You know, I'll keep trying."

"And I'll keep saying No!"

"We'll see about that. See you around, my Venus. "

Rolling her eyes and breathing a sigh Nyota headed for the shower with Kirk still back pedaling to observe her regal passing.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Just to let you know I have no idea what would be a correct star date that this story will reference, I just pulled one out of a hat, since this is an AU, I could take liberties that would not be permissible if this was a cannon based fiction. So I hope you enjoy, there is another OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty eight

When You Wish Upon A Star

Business as Usual

At this point Nyota looked forward to the time she would spend with Professor Robinson at her house. It is in her presence that she was less homesick. The six months gag order, that prevented family contact for anything but a 'life or death' situation still had some time to go. The parents or guardians of each new recruit had signed that agreement. The thought behind it's enforcement was that it explored the cadet's dedication to duty. There could be no figuratively running home to Momma, or voicing complaints about the institution. So, the closest she had to a home setting would be at the professor's house.

She walked over to the Embassy with the expressed desire to secure any messages from Spock and she was pleasantly surprised. He had now started to post multiple daily messages. At first she was worried about how she would be able to sort through them, but then by reading the first one she noticed two identifying characteristics of his new posting style, the appearance of the star date on the message and the designation, one of one, etc. She smiled as she thought of how thorough he was in everything he did.

Space to Terra

Star Date 2250

One of three

Beloved:

This morning as I looked out of my portal I was privy to a most wonderful happening, the birth of a star. The sound waves shook the ship slightly. All the colors that make some planets so unique were displayed in that sudden burst of energy. Unofficially the stars name is Nyota, for it is with such force and brilliance that you have filled my life.

I remain,

Your Spock

Space to Terra

Star Date 2250

Two of three

There is now several chess games being played on the ship. I did not wish to exalt over my ship mates so I did not personally engage in any of them, One of the crew shows a great deal of promise, he is from Terra-from a place that had produced many chess champions-Russia. I am seriously thinking about coaching him, he would present an interesting challenge.

Please let me know that you have been occupied with activity you find rewarding.

Yours forever,

Spockh

Space to Terra

Star Date 2250

Three of three

I have started playing my instrument again. The drawing factor was the remembrance of the few times we had the opportunity to explore our common interest in music. There was but one time that you sang and I played, we will continue that joint examination when I return. My mind stays full of you.

Your Spock

As usual Nyota printed out the messages and then deleted them and set about composing her reply.

Terra to Space

Star Date 2250

Page one of one

'Beloved:

Because I have come to the Embassy at the end of the day I will just make one reply to your messages.

K'diwa, you do know that my name in Swahili does mean star, but I am indeed humbled that a thing of that magnificence made you think of me. _"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" _(I treasure thee.)

Yes, I think you would be an awesome chess coach, just don't give away all your secrets. In addition, to our singing together, once you return we will also dance together again. I dream of you every night.

My new Xenolinquistic professor is known to you, Professor Irma Robinson. She thinks that you are 'eye candy'. I want you to figure out that expression.

Your taste is impeccable-thank you for 'the place I can rest my feet' under the roof of the Embassy. You continue to take such good care of me.

K'diwa, I have been busy working as TA for Professor Robinson and she has 'adopted' me as her helper when she does open her home for students to relax. She is anxious to 'adopt' you also . Spock, I long for you, Amanda has been a source of comfort for me.

I remain,

Your Nyota

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

T'Paal had finished knitting an afghan and now Nyota saw it draped over the back of the couch, left there for her use. She must remember to thank her for it. Nyota laid down on the couch and covered herself. She had to admit it was really within these four walls that she felt closest to Spock.

Nyota was awakened by the gentle touch of T'Paal's hand. "Child you cannot rest properly on that furnishing designed for sitting. Lady Amanda has already instructed me to take you to the guest quarters whenever you are in need of rest, Please attend."

Nyota sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mother T'Paal thank you for provision of the covering. It is truly lovely and most importantly, practical."

T'Paal nodded and Nyota was glad that she had inserted that part about the coverlet's practical nature for to be beautiful without functionality would be again the Vulcan mindset.

Nyota followed T'Paal as she led her to the elevator and then once they exited, to the fifth door on the right, opened the door and handed her the key.

"This is your private suite. Everything is in readiness for you."

Nyota entered and her heart stopped for the room was decorated in the style of her home. Whoever had designed the room had taken time to study her childhood bedroom. She knew that this was a gift from Spock and she turned to T'Paal lowered herself to the floor, and bowed her head,

"Mother T'Paal, thank you and all others involved in the preparation of this wonderful surprise"

T'Paal nodded and informed her that a meal would be sent up to her and that when she was ready the Embassy car would take her back to the Academy. She then lifted Nyota to her feet, turned and gently closed the door behind her. There was a bouquet of fresh roses on a table under the window, under the vase was a note,

'K'diwa, when I first took you for a tour of these premises I felt the need to give you your own space within these walls. Your mother was kind enough to send me a holo-vid of your room. and T'Paal and others duplicated, the setting. Rest warm and secure.

As always

Your Spock.

Nyota thought to herself, 'Two residences in one week. For a girl so far from home she was definitely blessed. There wasa private com unit, clothing in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom, towels, wash clothes, a refresher unit and hanging on the door a beautiful formal Vulcan robe. He had thought of everything.

After a brief nap she was awaken by a soft rap on the door and she opened to see a young Vulcan girl who wheeled in her meal. Nyota thanked her in Vulcan and the girls eyes lit up. In Vulcan she inquired, _"Pudor-tor t'kehr sanu tor fam nam-tor puthrap-tor, sanu saven-tor T'Lou Standard." _(Honored teacher, please do not be offended, please teach T'Lou Standard).

This is the first Vulcan child Nyota has ever seen. She was exquisite, her hair was not black, but brown, with the typical bang and a long braid that reached her hips. she was delicate and stood before Nyota with her head bowed. Nyota settled herself on her knees so she would be eye to eye with the child.

"_T'Lou tor omekhtan t'n'u?" _(T'Lou do your parents approve?)

"_T'Lou t' kling _(T'Lou belongs to nobody).

Nyota thought, 'She is an orphan. Why is she here and not back on Vulcan with her extended family. That is how Vulcan society functioned. There were really never any orphans, aunts, uncles, cousins-near or distant. Any clan or family member were under obligation to perform the necessary familial bonding and take the parentless child into their home. Such an act was routinely practiced by Vulcan society. With such a mistake- proof system, how did this child 'fall through the cracks.' Her best bet would be an inquiry directed to Amanda.

All these thoughts were processed in seconds and then she said to T'Lou, "_Ha." (Yes)._

_Of course, when a Terran child was granted a precious hope there would be smiles and hugs, and perhaps the child would skip away buoyed by the fulfillment of their wish-not so, with a Vulcan. T'Lou nodded and turned and walked solemnly away. Nyota immediately entered Amanda's code and waited for the connect signal_

_Amanda's first statement was, "How do you like your room?"_

_Smiling at her almost mother-in-law, "You were party to this subterfuge?"_

"_Of course I assisted, you know, most males of all species are 'color blind!'. I did not want you to open the door and scream or become physically sick. Spock's first color choice was navy blue. Surely you are glad I stepped in."_

_Nyota giggled as she had this mental picture of Spock, armed with swatches, wall paper books, paint samples…._

"_Thank you Amanda."_

"_You are so welcome. T'Paal sent me a holo-vid of the finished product. I wish I had requested a picture of your face when you opened the door."_

_Nyota mimics her surprised look for Amanda, who threw back her head and laughed. _

"_I'll accept that substitute. Now, what can I do for you, My dear.?"_

_Nyota presents her question regarding T'Lou. Amanda's answer shocks her._

"_Nyota, you have heard the expression, 'V'tosh ka'tur'?_

"_Yes, 'Vulcans without logic.'_

"_Correct, now if the parents of a young child are banned from the planet, the child cannot be held responsible for the parent's decision. The child is retained as a ward of the state until such time they can make a personal decision, or as an individual, shows the same flaw as the parents. T'Lou is such a child. Her parents were Embassy employees, exposed to all types of life styles who sided with the sect that encouraged emotional displays and responses. They were parents of two children, the son has left Terra to attend the VSA, T'Lou is now twelve Terran years, very bright and has never been bonded."_

"_She approached me after she had delivered my meal and asked to be taught Standard. Is there any reason I should deny her request?"_

"_Certainly not. By all means take her under your wing. I will advise the staff of your undertaking. You may even take her off-site if you wish. You have my approval and blessing."_

"_Thank you Amanda. Please give my regards to Osu Sarek."_

_Smiling she said, "Just Sarek to you, children are not allowed to voice their parent's titles."_

"_Thank you so much Amanda."_

"_You are more than welcome. Keep me apprised of how your student progresses."_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty nine

When You Wish Upon A Star

Tell Me…

The classes with T'Lou went along so well. She was a brilliant student and within two three weeks was conversant in Standard. Nyota had downloaded a special program on her personal com unit and given her access to her rooms. The child was now very comfortable with her. Her greetings were now accompanied by a low head bow, and a hello. Nyota informed her that when they were in private honorific titles or gestures were not necessary and if she felt comfortable she could address her as Nyota. There was an enthusiastic nod.

"Tell me T'Lou, have you ever been outside the Embassy's walls."

"No."

"Would you be comfortable taking such a trip?"

"I would like that."

"This weekend we will go away on Friday and return on Sunday. We will visit a friend of mine."

"Thank you."

"Please pack enough inner and outer garments to cover the time you will spend away from home. I will inform T'Paal of our plans. Lady Amanda has given permission for me to oversee such trips. I will pick you up." Noticing the puzzled look on her charge's face, she continues, "Let me correct that statement, I shall come to get you after my classes on Friday."

Nyota would inform Professor Robinson about the additional guest. She had already been informed that if she ever wanted to bring a someone, it was permissible.

Professor Robinson had agreed to take Nyota to the Embassy to pick up T'Lou. The young child was waiting at the door in a typical youngster's pose, with her face almost pressed into the glass awaiting her first adventure. When Nyota exited the vehicle, she came quickly from the door and rushed to her side. T'Paal observed from the door, nodded and left her vigil at the door.

"T'Lou this is Professor Robinson, MY teacher; Professor, this is my student. Almost simultaneously they said, _"Mene sakfhet ur'seveh" (Live long and prosper) and then looked at each other in agreement._

'_Now that's a fine first meeting,' was Nyota's thought._

_As they rode along, although there was no change in her face T'Lou's body language spoke volumns-her eyes would fix and then follow things that she found of interest. She was amazed at the changes in the scenery. From bustling city, to country, to seaside to house. As they pulled into the driveway she almost bounced out of the car and she looked about in wonder at the houses around her, the sounds of the sea, the call of the gulls and if it had been possible, she would have smiled._

_Upon entering the house the child's eye's widened and she immediately went to the mantle. She touched the urn and addressing the urn said, "Tell me,"….then she replied, "Your son, So'non greets you.."_

_The look on the professor's face is a cross between shock, pain and joy. _

_How was it possible that his essence was not lost. It was a known fact that at conception, contained in the white light was the life force and the katra. As the fetus developed and on a basic level the katra developed with emotions fully expressed. After birth, control of emotions was learned, and life's experiences were added to the individual's katra. If it was contained it would not drift off to join with the cosmos. Water, heat, ice, none of these elements could destroy it. The only way it would perish would be if it was set free from confinement, for it was not immortal. The first confinement could be an individual's body, the final one could be a chosen container. The great Surek's katra had known many Keepers during its hundreds of years of existence. _

_There had never been a Vulcan in Professor Robinson's home, no one to identify the presence in the urn. No one to communicate with her infant son. Irma sat on her couch and allowed a release through tears. T'Lou did not understand so Nyota said to her,_

"_You are the first to communicate with her son who she thought was lost to her. She will love you forever."_

_Irma went to the mantle and took down her son's remains and asked, "Are you able to communicate something to him?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Tell him I…love him and will bring him home to Vulcan to rest beside his father."_

_T'Lou reaches for the urn but Irma holds it tight, with that T'Lou touches the adult's meld points and makes her the conduit, part of the communication and then touches the urn. Nyota could see her friend's face, she was at peace for the first time in years._

_Nyota questioned T'Lou, "Who instructed you in the ways of Vulcan?"_

"_My parents taught both of us and we could spend time in silent conversation. I do miss that part of my past. I fully understand that they were sent away because of their desire for independence from the Vulcan Way, but they were really good parents. Maybe one day we will be together again."_

_This wish would come true under the most horrific of circumstances, many years later-when all Vulcans, from every part of the galaxy would have to unite for survival._

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_T'Lou was very helpful setting up the tables for the professor's Saturday guests. She was introduced as Nyota student and was welcomed properly by all-none attempted to touch her._

_She carried trays to the cadets who distractedly reached their hands into bowls, or onto platters. The idea of eating with one's hands was repulsive to all Vulcans, but she was determined that she would be accepting of her host's way of life. _

_When all the guest had left, Irma called to T'Lou, "I will show you your room." She gathered up her bag and followed her host up the stairs. Opposite Nyota's room, the door was opened and T'Lou looked at the most aseptically pleasing room she had ever viewed._

"_This was my parent's house, I grew up here and this was my room, now it is yours. Everything that you need is here and I will call you for breakfast. May you have a productive rest. And…thank you."_

_After she had closed that door she knocked on Nyota's._

"_Come on in."_

_Irma came into the room and Nyota gestured for her to sit in the large chair, while she sat on the bed. Professor…"_

"_No, no more of that formal stuff here, Irma will do just fine."_

"_Well…Irma, I did not know that was going to happen, but I am glad it did. __I know you will keep your word to your son, but when will you leave?" _

_Nyota was biting her lip-she had noticed a tone of finality when she spoke those words to her son's katra. You will really go, but for how long."_

"_Nyota, I don't have that many days left. Perhaps when my contract runs out, it will be time. I will seek a way to keep T'Lou with me, if it means I have to stay on Vulcan, I will do so. She has healed my heart and I will take care of her until I die."_

"_Why do we have to be so morbid. Irma, you are still in your prime, please at this point, don't desert life, you have someone who will need you for many years ahead."_

_So it was, that Nyota told Amanda, who told Sarek, who TOLD the high council and the papers were drawn for Irma to be assigned the guardianship of T'Lou. Both of them were extremely happy, but just one of them smiled._

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_(We will now eavesdrop on some more messages that pass between Spock and Nyota. We are not privy to all their correspondence, after all they deserve some privacy)_

_Space to Terra_

_Star Date 2278_

_Page one of one_

_Beloved:_

'_My chess student, has made significant advancement. Of course, he is still unable to best me, but he continues to challenge and prove superior to all the other players. Amazingly, he has remained, to use the Terran expression, humble. _

_At the end of the month we will be traveling to Star Base Nine for repairs and supplies. I have been told that it is noted for its galactic shopping mall. There is a special section of housing assigned to only Vulcans. It must be at the quiet part of the base allowing us our periods of meditation. Captain Pike knows the base's captain personally, it is only logical that he stay with him. A skeleton crew will stay aboard the ship and I was anticipating staying and taking up the command position. The captain, however, has insisted that I leave the ship and its duties behind and join him and the relieved crew members on the Star Base._

_You will not receive a message from me during the time I am not aboard the ship. Please be assured that I will do everything possible to return safely to you._

_Your Spockh_

_Terra to Space_

_Star Date 2278_

_One of One_

_Beloved:_

_My response to your message's final sentiments-You better!_

_Now I must tell you of a most unusual situation. I am teaching a young Vulcan girl Standard. She is an apt student and I have been brought her to Irma's house when she allowed the cadets to visit. The two of them have formed the most extraordinary bond. I think it is a case of mutual need. Perhaps either the young girl will be allowed to stay here, outside the bounds of the Embassy or perhaps the professor could be allowed a permanent place on Vulcan. Either way, I would hope they can remain together. There is more involved, but I am not at liberty to reveal it, it is too deeply personal. _

_My new friends's name is T'Lou and she now has access to my beautiful room. She is the best roomie. She never brings in overnight guest as is the case another person with like designation._

_By the way, Amanda has revealed Sarek's role in how I secured my ring. Those Vulcan transports can take care of big or little deliveries as can be seen by what I saw methodically unloaded yesterday. _

_How long will you stay at Deep Space Nine? I hear that it is a beautiful place. When you allowed yourself to rest, think of me as if I were right there with you, at your side, walking the corridors, window shopping, enjoying a meal. I will be thinking of you in your changed environs._

_I am yours forever,_

_Nyota_

_Another person privy to Spock's movement is Amanda who immediately begins to formulate a plan that involved her son and Nyota. She sighed and had to admit she was not just going to let the 'chips fall where they may', she would maneuver them a bit. Then she made plans for Nyota's transport, to Star Base Nine aboard a Vulcan transport. If all went as planned she would be there to welcome Spock. Amanda knew that there was a private suite with a private entrance alongside the Vulcan residences for Sarek use. She could always blame her actions on the fact that she was a hopeless romantic. Her son was honorable, he would do what was right, but they would have those stolen moments. But she would send T'Paal anyway, to stop tongues from wagging. They would have twenty-four hours together, just a mere taste of honey._


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Readers:

One of my loyal reviewers, NyotaRules advised me of the error of my ways-my star dates were seriously off. I have attempted to correct the error in this chapter. At some point, I will attempt to correct these errors in previous chapters. (You know I am, to quote my son, 'technologically impaired') The date of the first message is, I hope-year, 2251, day December 7th. Hope I am correct this time. Thank you for your patience and a special shout out to NyotaRules.

This story is posted without the services of a 'Beta unit.' The errors are not orphans-I am forced to claim them by reason of my name being posted as the author. :0)

Chapter Thirty

It Is Unwise

When You Wish Upon A Star

The plan was firmly in place. T'Paal was aware of the unique relationship between Amanda's son and the one that T'Paal now thought of as her charge, and she approved. This was Amanda's plan; the two would travel together, with T'Paal acting as a 'special courier' and Nyota serving as her linguist. The Embassy would contact the Academy and request Nyota's services. The 'trip' would be labeled as highly secretive- no indication of the destination, no announcement of arrival, and no contact with any other humanoid until the message was delivered. That would be the official progression of the order. When they arrived at their unnamed destination to await the arrival of their 'contact,' they would enter a residence through a private exterior entrance.

Spock had received information through the Embassy's Security that he would be in receipt of a special message when he arrived at Sarek's private suite at the Vulcan housing on Deep Space Nine.

Everything eventually fell into place and as Amanda sat behind her desk and thought about the perfection of her plan she leaned back in her chair, smiled, righted herself and then sealed the 'message' to her son.

Nyota again found herself at the Embassy, Spock final message before disembarking had already been sent.

Space to Terra

Star Date 2251.1207

Page one of one

Beloved

We will reach our destination in 72.3 hours and the crew is in readiness. A very human sign is the announcement by some of the crew that they will consume excessive amounts of intoxicating liquor. I intend to stay at my father suite that is attached to the Vulcan housing. One very positive arena for study here is the intergalactic nature of the space station. This will lend itself to the study of many languages. I am certain that if you were here you would join me in such an endeavor.

I do hope that only positive happenings are occurring in regard to your professor and your student. I do not doubt my mother's interest in your efforts. I sincerely believe my mother does indeed, 'move mountains.'

This evening we will have the last in a series of chess games and 'crown' our chess master. I do not doubt my student's victory. There is an accompanying feeling of accomplishment. I am certain it is a combination of my human and Vulcan nature and I have not attempted to dismiss it. I feel you are largely responsible for my more accepting inclination, and I am grateful.

The Tiberius' length of stay at the space station is presently unknown. So all my activities on site will eventually be governed by at least an educated determination on the nature of the repairs and the length of time to carry them out. The parts necessary have been delivered to the Academy's maintenance site at the base. Before our return to space I am responsible for the ship's final inspection.

Once I have returned to the ship I will contact your parents for I am not under the silence mandate. I will be able to assure them of your well-being. I will then have to express my gratitude to them, because it is because of them I have you.

I am yours,

Spock

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Earth to Space

Star Date 2251.1208

Page One of One

I will be away from San Francisco for a few days. I will contact you upon my return. As you would say, 'I will use all my resources to return safely to you.'

I remain yours,

Nyota

Nyota had been advised of the trip two days ago, and was presently packed, waiting anxiously, while seated on a bench next to T'Paal at the Embassy's hanger. She was a bit antsy. She looked at her companion and noticed there was no change in her face but she was leaning forward in her seat, her eyes searching. Nyota interpreted this as Vulcan excitement. Their pilot loaded their luggage into their private section. Then several bits of equipment, deliveries and supplies into the cargo bay and then approached them, _Sanu zaphal-tov_ (Please follow).

They were escorted to the private traveling compartment with it's separate exterior door. The pilot went to the console and they heard the engine go into initiation mode. T'Paal then did a very un-Vulcan thing-she sighed. Nyota interpreted that as an indication that her companion was not a supporter of space travel.

Nyota had brought the afghan from her office and a small pillow and she smiled and said, "I will take a little nap." T'Paal nodded and appeared to take a posture in preparation for meditation. They would be in flight for twenty-six hours and their private area supplied them with a replicator, juice and water.

They disembarked the shuttle by it exit ramp which had been attached to the hallway entrance. Ahead of them was the entrance to the private suit and T'Paal keyed her code and the door opened. The pilot brought their personal belongings into the suite and then left to unload the rest of his cargo into the storage facilities. T'Paal gestured toward one of the rooms and Nyota proceeded her and the pilot was instructed to bring her luggage to that location. T'Paal the voiced these instructions,

Refresh yourself and lie down. Later we will find a place to secure nourishment. I will now unpack my possessions. I will close your door."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock made his way to Transporter Room One and went to the end of the queue. He was immediately brought forward by the operator who stated,

"Sir, command crew is always transported first."

The operator gestured toward the waiting pad and Spock positioned himself to be enveloped by the transporter's beam.

The swirling lights faded and Spock stepped down. He observed his surroundings and then walked toward the exit. He checked his positioning unit and entered the code for the Vulcan settlement, turned right and proceeded toward what he knew would be privacy and comfort. He coded the door, exited the main corridor then walked down a private hallway toward the suite's private entrance. He keyed in his code and the door opened. In the semi-darkness Spock was able to discern a presence. The person rose and said, "Osu Spock, welcome. I have a message for you."

She held out her hand which contained a sealed envelope, something not usually seen in this day of electronic messages. Spock took it and noticed the Embassy seal on the front and tore open the message…

_My Darling Son:_

_There is much my heart would like to say, practical instruction I would love to relate but in view of your and Nyota's present circumstances your choices are quite limited. Nevertheless, I wanted you to enjoy your stay on Star Base Nine. In order to accomplish this I sent you a present. Please realize the deep trust I have in you and your judgment. Your next twenty-four hours should be the highlight of your trip._

_Your mother_

T'Paal led Spock to the closed bedroom door and opened it. There was a figure laying on the bed asleep, his heart leapt in his side, he would know that form anywhere. T'Paal was about to close the door when he nodded in the negative,

"It is unwise for you to close the door. Please remain nearby while I watch her sleep."

And that is exactly what he did for 1.37 hours and then she stirred and opened her eyes and then they widened in disbelief. Her lips formed a whispered statement,

"Spock, Oh Spock. Is it really you?"

Spock leaned toward her and took her arms in his hands and then brought her to his chest and performed the _ozh'esta (_finger kiss) and pressed her forehead to his and breathed deeply.

_Beloved, this is all my mother's plan. She knew how much I wished to see you. We are given twenty-four hours to enjoy one another's company. To protect your reputation, we will not be alone. Mother T'Paal will accompany us._

_Spock did not reveal how much he had needed to see, hear and touch her, that the lack of her presence in his life had affected him. Neither did he disclose his desire her, how he longed for her presence, voice, touch. Nor the fact that with all his being he longed for her body. But he would make sure they did not betray his mother's trust. He was grateful for Mother T'Paal presence._

_And so they were not alone, dressed in Vulcan robes and hoods, with their hands tucked into their sleeves. All this was a slim effort to disguise themselves, to melt into the crowds, to avoid detection by any of Spock's fellow crew members. They visited many species 'neighborhoods,' sampled each area's native teas, enjoyed a Vulcan meal, conversed on varied subjects and stayed in the public eye. T'Paal shadowed them. _

_But, as Amanda had hoped, Spock felt Nyota's presence, touched her, guided her by touching her back and gazed into her eyes so as to remember this day until they met again. It was indeed, just a taste of sweetness, but very satisfying and it gave promise to what would eventually come to pass._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty one

_Taluhk nash-veh Kidular _(I cherish thee)

When You Wish Upon A Star

Their twenty four hours had one hour left. They were seated together in the private suite. Nyota had rested her head on Spock's upper arm, he in turn held her by a clothed shoulder and suddenly she shuttered. He held her tighter,

"Ashayam (Beloved) you are troubled."

"The thought of separation from you is…"

He put his fingers over her mouth, "_Raiash-fam, raiash-fam, _(silent, silent) we will not feed our weaknesses." At the last moment before Nyota had to leave, he gathered her in his arms and said,

"There is a very old Terran tradition, that when a person you love is leaving it is proper to give them a 'good bye kiss'. Using the back of his fingers to remove all vestige of tears he lifted her chin and lowered his lips to hers and held that kiss as her body shook with contained sobs.

"If you continue, T'Paal will have to report that all my mother's hard work was in vain. Think how fortunate it is that we have had this time together. Not all parted lovers have this gift. K'diwa, save these memories for your dreams, until we are together again."

He then lowered his forehead to her's and they remained in communication until the last moment. He then reached down and picked up the baggage and gestured for her to proceed him out the door, with T'Paal following.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Space to Terra

I Am Well

Star Date 2251.1213

Beloved

"I am back to my normal schedule onboard the Tiberius. After your departure I continued investigating the massive star base and my efforts were rewarded. There is a small enclave of Trills there. It provided me with the opportunity to practice that language with natives-with much success. When we are together again I will display my proficiency.

"I do hope your student and Professor Robinson are doing well in their efforts to bond as a family.

Our next destination will be a Vulcan colony on Li'nas I. We have been instructed to transport two members of the Vulcan Council to Vulcan. These two members are known to me. For years they have opposed most of my father's efforts. In view of my departure after refusing to attend the Vulcan Science Academy, and my subsequent attendance at Star Fleet Academy, they have continued to use those facts in their attacks on my father's worthiness. They call into question the retention of his position as ambassador It is rewarding to know that these two have no allies within the Council body. Others do not sympathize with these two members, but they continue in their efforts.

The other members of The Council have without bias reviewed my father's record and have continued to praise him and seek out his wisdom. His contacts throughout the galaxy are invaluable, really necessary for Vulcan's continued prosperity. So, my father's position is not in jeopardy, but these two could be compared to a Terran expression I once heard…'burrs in the blanket'- an annoyance that is difficult to get rid of.

The above narrative explains the old grievances against my father. But now Minister Sla'nus has a new wound he wishes to expose and blame on my family; it is the disgrace of his nephew Sa'nas. He was removed from the Embassy's Security Force for conduct unbecoming one of privileged birth who is also an officer. The judgment passed upon him was rescinded and he is now back on Vulcan. He is my sworn mortal enemy. I do not anticipate ever meeting him again. But I will be in close contact with his uncle during the trip to the home planet.

Beloved, after you left I visited Deep Space Nine's shopping mall and made a purchase with you in mind. It will reach you shortly. Accept it as evidence of my deepest love and attachment.

Forever I remain yours,

Spock

Terra to Space

Star Date 2251.1214

One of one

Beloved:

"I am at the Embassy and have your gift in front of me, ready to unwrap it. I will imitate the methodical way you accomplish this, which is painfully annoying to a Terran, although it is typically Vulcan. After all, your people are the ultimate recyclers."

With that announcement you hear the rustle of papers, and the removal of adhesives. Finally her voice,

"I'm almost through."

Then the verbal "Ahh…"

Finally a sigh,

"Sweet heart, please don't protest the endearment, but what is it?"

If an observer had been present they would have seen her turn the object in her hand, set it precariously on one of her palms, squint her eyes as she lowered them to view the gift closer. On the front of this beautiful silver cube, engraved in Vulcan script, was the message, _Taluhk nash-veh Kidular _(I cherish thee). Nyota sighed.

'I am unable to figure it out.'

"Now, the news about Irma…Professor Robinson and T'Lou. They are now under the same roof, thanks to your parents. Her studies continue through the com unit…she now has one in her room. Two hearts have been healed and it would never have happened if I never had access to the Embassy. Thank you.

Whether awake or asleep, I remember 'our time'.

Forever,

Your Nyota

Space to Terra

Star Date 2251.1215

One of one

Beloved

I was remiss in not forwarding a description and directions with the article. K'diwa, it is a music box. The kiosk I visited, to make that purchase, offered to ship the gift immediately. The capacity of the box is virtually limitless. The proprietor supplied a list for uploading and I selected music I knew we both enjoyed. You are able to set it to play a continuously. I have purchased the same devise for myself, with the same download. Perhaps sometime we might have selected the same music. Just tap the cube three times and a menu will appear on the front.

Tonight I will listen to _Falor's Journey (a Vulcan folk song consisting of 348 verses) and think of the first time we listened to it together. _

_I am yours,_

_Spock_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_As the Tiberius drew closer to their destination the ship's maintenance crew prepared the VIP suite for the Vulcan delegation. It was the largest suite onboard, allowing the minister's attendants to be in close proximity to their charges. _

_Vulcans do not get anxious, nervous, apprehensive, nor do they worry. But Spock would have to admit that at least one of these mental states had surfaced. These two ministers were indeed the proverbial 'burrs in the blanket.' that he would have to deal with for the time they were aboard the Tiberius as they traveled to Vulcan._

_Spock, dressed in his formal uniform, was part of the 'welcoming party' lined up in the Transporter Room awaiting the arrival of the ministers. Immediately after their appearance they stepped down and nodded toward Captain Pike. Their eyes then took in Spock's face, but made no acknowledgement of his presence._

_Captain Pike then introduced his command crew and stated, "My first officer will show you to your rooms."_

_Minister Sla'nus voiced, "Captain we would prefer your presence to accomplish that task."_

_The captain looked at Spock who nodded and then took the lead as he guided the ship's guest to their rooms._

_Spock returned to the bridge as he nursed those old feelings of rejection that he had lived with his entire life. Of course, Vulcans are fully capable of compartmentalizing any events, negative or positive for later meditation, so this is what Spock did._

_Pike returned to the bridge and gestured with his head for Spock to follow him. They entered into the nearest empty conference room and Pike put a security lock on the door._

"_O.K. Spock, what is going on here?"_

_Interpreting his captain's question, Spock answered,_

"_This is a Vulcan matter Captain. I do not believe that there is any relevance to either my presence or service on this ship."_

_Pike ran his hands through his hair, and said, "I don't doubt your abilities or the ship's need for your continued presence here. What I want to know is, if they have brought this 'Vulcan affair' onto my ship, I need to be aware of what it is and possibly defuse anything that would threaten the peace of this ship."_

_Spock nodded, and spoke, "He is a political enemy of my father and has a personal grudge against me. I was instrumental in the removal of his nephew from service at the Terran Vulcan Embassy. Through manipulation, the charges brought against him were rescinded and sometime in the future his threat against me and my family might reach fruition. But it is not my safety that provoked my interest. It is someone else's protection that I am the most concerned with…_

_Pike leaned back in his chair, rubbed his slight chin stubble and righted himself._

"_Off the record Spock, Who?"_

"_Sir, is this a command?"_

"_I do not want it to be. But if the well-being of one of my crew, one whom I consider my friend, is in jeopardy I want to know about it."_

_Spock took his relaxed stance, his hands behind his back, his head tilted slightly to the right._

"_Captain, you are aware of the Vulcan almost innate , need for privacy. The book authored by Cadet Nyota Uhura titled, 'Vulcans The Unexplored Race' summarizes the mind set of my people."_

_Pike then said, "But Spock, remember you also are human. Between the two of let us attempt to find a solution to the matter. Whatever the situation, it stays here, behind this door. It will not sway me in any decision that I make that involves you. As I stated, I consider you a friend. Friends help friends."_

_Spock hesitated, and then proceeded to narrate his and Nyota entire involvement…their anonymous association working on her paper, his discovery of her identity when she enrolled at Star Fleet, his mother's involvement in their lives and his father's initiating the familial bond. He did comment a few sins of omission, most pointedly he and Nyota's recent meeting on Star Base Nine._

_Finally he verbalized the clothed threat to him and finally the slander against Nyota._

"_Our initial bond, being a familial one demands that I protect her as a family member. But Captain, under any circumstnce, I would protect her with my life. This is not a temporary infatuation, or a casual affair. Although we have not joined physically, we are bound until the death of either party. _

_The common thought that Vulcans are without emotion is blatantly false. Our reserve is based on our very preservation. For we know the outward display of the intensity of our heightened feelings would be destructive to ourselves and others. Emotions are only shared within the family bond and especially with ones K'diwa or beloved. This is what this cadet had become to me, she is half my heart, half my soul. I knew this before I even had met her, before I laid eyes on her form, before I heard her speak, while I was still hoping that she was a female. Then when I discovered she was, I mentally claimed her._

"_Captain, you are now privy to information few humans have ever been allowed to hear. I trust you with our future. What do you suggest we do?"_

"_First Spock, you are not the first instructor at any institution of higher learning to form an attachment to a student. That occurrence is timeless. I recall a great painting of a music instructor kissing his student who at that point is listlessly holding her violin. Now, when it is Terran with Terran, the illicit behavior at times is not honorable. The passion dies out and the memories relegated to the dark recesses of the Terran mind. In other cases, marriage or a long term relationship does ensue. But, in this case, involving a Vulcan…" at that point Pike raised his hand and pointed to Spock, "namely you, this is a different story."_

"_The present of the fraternization ruling was issued as a protection against the abuse of power, not the smothering of the possibility of a true attachment. It allowed the powerless one, the student, to have a legal recourse. _

"_Your description of what you and the cadet have could not be consider frivolous in any way. For that reason there is a form that is used at the discretion of commanding officers, heads of departments, chancellors, and others who have an office of oversight that allows them to offer special dispensation to persons who they deem qualified to have that ruling prove not applicable in their unusual circumstance. The form is entitled, 'Acknowledgement of Intent'. The completion of this form is an action that is not common. The existence of said document is not widely known. It is not referenced in any manual, but is held in the private papers of the issuing individual. This allows for privacy, and can serve as investigative proof if any accusation arise. It is dated and sworn to by the two parties involved and witnessed by the third._

"_Spock, do you believe the issuance of such a notice would aid you to serve in a more protective way toward Cadet Uhura?"_

"_Yes Sir, I do."_

"_I will set up a preliminary one and once we have returned to Terra the formal one with both of your names will be in my personal, confidential files. It all that agreeable to you?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Then you are dismissed. Go to your quarters and send a message to your K'…K'…_

"_K'diwa."_

"_That's it. Yes, go and take care of that."_

_Space to Terra_

_Star Date 2251.1216_

_Page One of Two_

_Beloved_

_A most unusual event occurred today. When the two Vulcan ministers were transported aboard, Minister Sla'nus, in a most obvious way displayed his displeasure at my presence at the formal welcoming ceremony. He insisted Captain Pike's be the one to direct his delegation to their assigned quarters. I returned to the bridge. Once Captain Pike returned he commanded my presence in one of the conference rooms._

_Under his watchful eye and in a way that served as the equivalent of a command he insisted on knowing the history behind the minister's, shall we say, 'royal snub'. He informed me that whatever I revealed would remain in that room and would not influence his judgment of me as an officer of Star Fleet. After several prying questions I revealed our relationship. It was imperative because of an occurrence that will remain secret. After continued conversation he informed me that there was a way to protect ourselves from possible accusations. It requires the completion of a form that is a well-guarded secret, and is not widely used. Once the Tiberius returns to Terra we will both sign the form intitled 'Acknowledgement of Intent'. The completion of said form protects us from prosecution based on non-compliance of the 'No Fraternization' ruling._

_The captain has assured me that that ruling was put into affect to protect against the abuse of power-instructor over the student. Of course, if your intent is not the same as mine, which is to bond with you, marry you, pleasure you and raise a family with you, then you are not under obligation to sign said form. But let it been known without your signature, I will pursue you with the primary reasoning to change your mind._

_I do hope that my last expressions have brought a smile to your face. _

_The day cannot come fast enough, I long to embrace you._

_I am yours,_

_Spock_

_When Nyota read the latter part of her message from Spock she had to put her hands over her mouth to prevent an audible scream. It did indeed bring a smile to her face._


	32. Chapter 32

A/N This brief visit to Vulcan continues to solidify the bond between Sarek and Spock. As usual, no profit, or thief- only new characters are mine. No beta involved.

Chapter Thirty Two

_Klee-et-_Get Ready to Fight

When You Wish Upon A Star

The day that the Vulcan passengers boarded, Sarek's familial bond sparkled, the message from Spock simply said, "Your enemies are aboard my ship." Sarek knew immediately who was being referred to. He had been advised that Sla'nus and S'weed would be returning to Vulcan.

The message received served as a source of satisfaction for Sarek. It was an indication of the complete reconciliation that he had with his son. The light of his bond shone brightly. Sarek confessed that the conduit for such an event had been his daughter, Nyota. At that point he felt his son's anger toward Sa'nas, which had been triggered by his misrepresentation of her character and their relationship. It was a foreign feeling of rage, but it resonated within him and was used to fuel a creative spark. He would find the solution, but it had to find its basis in Surek's thoughts, 'as far as possible, do no harm'. So while a _klee-et _(get ready to fight) would be called, he would depend on a Terran way of thought called a 'bluff' to comply with Surek's edict.

Instilling terror in an opponent had been used in battles for centuries. As evidence of this mind set we have such activity as the painting of faces, war cries and the display of weapons. Sarek's first line of terror would be his dress, and the common knowledge about his martial arts skills. In the practice of _K'a'sum'i_ the only garment worn on the upper body was one black glove on the right hand. There were just four masters of that art on Vulcan and he was one of them and the most proficient.

The rules were very simple. The one issuing the challenge would announce the reason for the call to combat, and allow the challenged one to deny or accept the charges and then accept or deny the challenge. The overseerer of the combat was called "The Preserver of Life'. The title fit because only he was allowed to intervene if life was threatened. If the only thing happening was a sound beating, no action was taken. Although such challenges were allowed, they were rare. In this time, the art of diplomacy was almost inbred in Vulcans as a people. But lies and slander were viewed as serious offenses against the peace and harmony of Vulcan. So Sarek's charges would peak the interest of even persons who might not agree with his politics.

The family honor was involved, so clan members were encouraged to attend.

Sarek sat in his office with the express purpose of composing the challenge invitation. It was while he was deep in thought that there was a slight rap on the door and he said, "Enter".

He knew it was Amanda and as she opened the door she first put her arm into the office. In her hand was a basket filled with food. She then presented a 'neatly turn' ankle and finally her head, turned sideways with her curls bouncing.

Shaking his head in feigned disbelief, he said, "Wife attend."

She entered and placed the basket on his desk and then came behind the desk and sat on his lap. Sarek did so like desert before his meal, so he commanded, 'security lock.'

Amanda was still in the office when he continued working on the invitation. Amanda did not have to ask, the link had answered her questions. But, she sent, 'Have you figured out the most intimidating style?'

"No"

Getting up from her seat she came back to the desk. Looked at his almost complete work and added at the bottom a small sketch of a black, gloved hand. The perfect touch.

_Your presence is demanded at_

_The _

_Place of Combat_

_As one challenged _

_In a_

_Matter of Family honor_

_Called by_

_S'chn T'gai Sarek_

_Star Date_

_2252.0112_

_Time_

_First Light_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Back on the Tiberius Spock had to admit it had been similar to a weight being lifted off of his shoulders when the Vulcan delegation beamed down to the Vulcan surface. Captain Pike allowed Spock special shore leave-twenty-four hours. The coordinates were set and after beam down he immediately made his way to his parent's home._

_His approach to the house allowed him to think of some experiences of his youth. His brother Sybok hanging by his knees from that tree. His remebrance of his exploration of the duct work that was paramount to the smooth operation of the heating and cooling elements of a Vulcan house. He viewed the vast desert plains where he had experienced his kahs'wan. The wind carried the sound of voices, and then a feminine laugh. They were both at home, probably in the garden._

_Vulcan doors were never locked, so his entrance was unobstructed, he stood just outside the entrance to the garden and opened the familial link. His instruction was simply, "Mother, turn."_

_Well he was fed, caressed, hugged, stroked, petted, by of course, his mother. He realized that his father was aware of Sla'nus and S'weed's return to Vulcan. Spock was then advised of Sa'nas' presence on the planet._

_Sarek stated that since there was an interconnection-Sla'nus and S'weed's against Sarek, Sa'nas would also be against Spock, although the latter's reasoning was not clear. Those three males were members of the same clan. It would make more sense to challenge the younger with the focus of the family honor being what had to be addressed. Sa'nas had sullied the reputation of his 'daughter' Nyota, and should be made to answer for it. Any differences between Sarek and the two ministers would have to be taken to the council members. _

_This could never have been Spock's fight-the family head fights for the clan and family's honor. This would be a totally unbalanced conflict, in Sarek's favor of course. Besides Suus Mahna, Sarek was a master of five other Vulcan martial arts. Very few of the martial arts presently practiced were aggressive. But K'a'sum'i (deadly techniques) and V'shan (study of pressure points/nervous system with a view to bring unconsciousness) were areas of his proficiency. He also was a master of Navorkot, which practically guaranteed a combatant's success by the avoidance of injury. The discipline involved jumps and/or rolls to avoid contact, as one anticipated the other combatant's movements._

_As the end of his shore leave drew near Amanda was seated next to Spock in their spacious gathering room as she elbowed her son, Amanda asked "Were you surprised?"_

_Spock eyebrow rose and there was a tinge of green on his ears and cheeks as he answered, "Yes mother, pleasantly so."_

"_That is all I wanted to hear."_

_A few minutes later he left to initiate the beam up point. His parents stood at the doorway and watched him as he was swallowed up by the swirling lights. _

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty three

_Pehkau _(Stop/Cease)

When You Wish Upon A Star

The place of combat was simply an outdoor area with a dirt field. A raised platform was to one side. The platform gave 'The Preserver of Life' a place to stand and observe. The only other persons with official assignments were the 'Time Masters,' two hooded Vulcan with _Kuseks _(small bells that are shaken) . They would signal the time increments that could best be described as 'rounds.' Around the perimeter of the cleared area witnesses to the event could stand. This was not ever a long, drawn out event. The master of the art usually made himself manifest within a short period of time and then dispatched his opponent.

There were no cheers, whistle, or even speech-silence prevailed. Each combatant was allowed a 'second'. who aided him to dress or undress as the case might be. Sarek and his assistant, S'ion, entered the combat zone, and then his second assisted in the removal of his robes, under tunic and undershirt. Once disrobed, Sarek stood before all as a very impressive male. His sculptured, muscular torso rippled with obvious strength. He stood at least a head taller than Sa'nus and possessed far greater muscle mass than his opponent. On viewing her husband, Amanda drew her knees together, her thoughts were, 'My husband is wondrous."

His discipline of choice this day was _K'a'sum'i _(the art of deadly force). The only garment allowed on his upper body was a black glove worn on the right hand. He wore black wide-legged pants and a red sash. His feet were shod with laced leather slippers.

Sarek performed his warm-up techniques, stretches, bends, kicks and was in the midst of them when Sa'nas and his second entered the area. Upon observation of his opponent, there was a shadow of trepidation upon Sa'nas' face. Gone was the cocky curl of his lips. He realized how 'bested' he already was and the 'games' had not even begun.

Sa'nas' family had followed him into the area. Sla'nus and S'weed conspiratorially inclined their heads towards one another. They wanted victory at all cost, even at the sacrifice of Sa'nus, whose eyes had widen when he observed Sarek's dress. Wide-legged pants, a red sash, a black glove. He was a master, a grand master of _K'a'sum'i _Sa'nus had started to get undressed and it was within that period of time that it dawned on him, that he was simply a pawn, being used by his uncle to work out his personal vendetta. Although he had to admit his speech had triggered this conflict, in reality, this was not his fight, he would refuse to be a 'sacrificial lamb'. If his uncle thought his opponent would have been Spock, perhaps there was a fighting chance, but against Sarek, his loss would be abominable.

In the middle of dressing for combat he stopped, looked toward his uncle and then approached the platform and spoke with the 'referee' who gestured for Sarek to approach. The conversation went this way. It was loud enough to be heard by the audience.

The 'Preserver of Life asked, "Osu Sarek, of the house of Surek, what is your charge against Sa'nas, of the house of S'lonn.

Sarek held up his hands in a gesture usually used to silence a crowd, and said,

"This is a combat of honor, Sa'nas of the house of S'lonn has slandered a member of my family, my adopted daughter, Nyota Uhura, of the USA, clan of Wakifunzi, Bantu people. The slander involved a statement that questioned my daughter's morality, her purity, and her integrity, these charges are false and need to be rescinded and a formal apology presented to my family. Unless there is that compliance, combat should proceed."

Anyone observing Sa'nas would have noticed his agitation.

With that a loud voice was heard, "_Nash Nagoya dungi pehkau"_ (This confrontation will stop). It was Sarek's mother, T'Pau, head council member. Her bearers lowered her chase and she stepped into the arena.

She addressed the two combatants in Standard,

"Are we reduced to the beast we were before. Have the youth of these new generations been trained to disrespect their elders, sully their host's reputation, and question the morality standards of another species and then judge them by our own? No! No! This is unacceptable."

Sarek knew there could be no further discussion on the matter of combat. With that, Minister Sla'nus approached and looked into Sa'nas' face with an expression that could best be interpreted as disgust and then spat into his nephew's face. This action was viewed as illegal within the mores of Vulcan society.

T'Pau witnessed this immoral action taken by Sla'nus. Even his compatriot, S'weed's body had the posture of disbelief. The Council's Chief, T'Pau said, to the hooded Vulcans,

"_Penkau Sla'nus_"(Arrest Sla'nus). With that he was swept off his feet and touted off.

Sarek then approached Sa'nas and brought his gloved hand up to the young males face and gently removed the spittle. He said to him, _Zahai-tor Sarek (Follow me) In the meantime, T'Pau crossed the area to speak to her daughter-in-law, who had the Terran look of pride that at that point T'Pau wished she could mirror._

_Through the bond Sarek sent to his son, 'All is resolved. We live in peace.'_

_Spock nodded. He would get the details later. Today he would send his beloved a message. He still would not reveal the accusation, but he would let her know of his father's and grandmother's wisdom._

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Space to Terra_

_Star date 2252.0113_

_Page One of one_

_Beloved_

_Through our bond, my father has informed me of the settling of a serious matter that needed resolution.. My grandmother was instrumental in bringing a peaceful end to the conflict . She is formidable. I spent my younger days in total fear of her. Her intense gaze has been known to instill fear into the most powerful of males. When we finally travel together to Vulcan you will meet her. _

_We are now on our way to Kaless V. It is a Vulcan colony that has contacted the Federation with a report of an outbreak of Karanian Flu. All the crew has been vaccinated against that infection, so we are in no danger. The instructions require delivery of immunization and curative medicines. None of the crew will be exposed because these items will be beamed down. After that we have been instructed to proceed to the Orion system to study an anomaly. Long term sensors indicate it is an energy burst, not a star. If it proves to be a new type of star it should prove to be a break-through study._

_Did you attend the end-term ball? Of course, I would have preferred to be there and again dance the waltz with you. If you attended, I hope your time was enjoyable._

_With my next message to you I will start counting down the days before we reach Terra. At this time our ETA has not been established, but believe me, upon arrival, I will find you. _

_Forever,_

_Your Spockh_

_Terra to Space_

_Star date 2252.0114_

_Page one of one_

_My beloved Spock_

_Yes, I did attend the ball. I worked in the kitchen so I was able to see what was going on without having to refuse to dance. _

_Spock, please take care of yourself. I have started working on a project I believe you will approve of. You will see it when you return._

_I spoke to Amanda yesterday, she and Sarek are well and they also talk about your return to Terra. I keep continuing to review my visit to Deep Space Nine and have thanked her profusely. Convey my best wishes to your captain._

_Always,_

_Your Nyota_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Sa'nas followed Sarek down the dusty road, at the end of which stood a house, Sarek's home. Within minutes, of their entry, Sarek's second also entered, along with Amanda. Sarek gathered his clothes, excused himself and requested Sa'nas and S'ion, to remain for something to eat. Through their bond he requested Amanda to prepare a light meal. _

_The males dined together and Amanda excused herself and retired to their bed chamber. She already knew exactly what her diplomatic husband would do. When Sa'nas left their home this evening, he would be Sarek's friend and loyal ally. _

_Sarek's first question to Sa'nas was,_

"_While you were at the Embassy, did you enjoy your work?"_

"_Yes Osu Sarek."_

_Taking a paternal stance Sarek continued, "My son, why would you jeopardize that position by antagonistic speech directed at my son?"_

_Sa'nas looked down, a green tinge was seen on his cheeks and ears as he stated, "It was quite illogical. The female in question, your daughter, is an extremely aesthetically pleasing female Terran.. Your son's presence and association with her, in essence, was objectionable to me. I would have completed any challenge for her attention. My base accusations were really spoken because I wished to indicate that she was not worthy of your honorable son and thus I could get what I wanted-her."_

_By voicing his thoughts, Sa'nas could see how illogical they were. For if such had been voiced to him, under similar circumstances, they would have sparked a protective instinct in him also _

_Based on the young male's confession, Sarek pursued a pointed line of questioning, by asking, "What about her attracted you? You have been exposed to beautiful Vulcan women?"_

_Honesty prevailed, "It was the beauty of her skin color Osu Sarek. Never in my life have I seen someone like her. That quality shown even more due to her colorful garments."_

"_I must let you know Sa'nas, her greatest appeal is not her appearance but her mind, like my son, she will graduate at the top of her class._

"_Her father is my dear friend, he lived here on Vulcan for a number of years. He was adopted into our clan and now his daughter is part of our family. Sa'nas, perhaps an assignment to our consulate on her continent will allow you to find another of her same hue that will appeal to you and will be accepting of you. Be honorable in this matter. _

"_But first my son, look at the person's mind, because beauty can fade but the meeting of the minds will endure."_

"_Please Osu Sarek, accept my deepest apology for the wrong I visited upon your family. I regret any harm I have done. I realize now that my uncle was using me to do injury to you and your family. I have trusted him implicitly since the death of my father, who was his brother. I do not know what will become of him now that he has publicly disgraced himself, but if it can be arranged, I would like to leave for my new post as soon as possible."_

"_You may leave tomorrow. May you find Valdena" (The maiden represents love, joy and beauty)._

_Sa'nas rose from his seat and bowed low before his former enemy. _

_And as Amanda had predicted, he said, "Osu Sarek, I am your life-long loyal servant."_

_Amanda came into the room and stood by her husband. Sa'nas approached her and again bowed his head, "Lady Amanda, I envy your son. His parents are loyal to, and supportive of, him."_

_Addressing the three others in the room he gave the Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper." _

_In parting Sarek says, "Please do not forget us, contact us through the Embassy. All answered his salute with, Peace and Long Life."_

"_Thank you."_

_With that he smartly turned and left the home._

_Through their bond Sarek's reflections were, "There was no use allowing all that good training to go to waste. After all, you yourself have said that we are the galaxy's most proficient recyclers."_

_S'ion now stood to take his leave. _

"_Honored friend, I will now depart. We are all grateful for today's outcome." Addressing Amanda he looked at her pointedly and said, _

"_Lady Amanda, I agree with Sa'nas' sentiments." To the two of them, his expression was, "May your rest be productive. Live long and prosper."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_

_Once they were alone in the house, Sarek carried his wife to their bedroom. While in his arms she played with his hair, and said, _

"_My diplomat husband, I knew you would have him 'eating out of your hand.'_

_With a raised eyebrow Sarek said, "That would be highly illogical and un-Vulcan. No wife, he used the plates and utensils you provided."_

_Seeing her look that spoke the words, "Wrong!"_

"_Oh, a Terran expression. Wife, you must explain it to me after we take care of more important matters."_

_She was kissing his ears as she said, "I wonder what that could be?"_

_Those words started the purr and with a voice barely above a whisper he said, "Wife, shortly there will be no question in your mind."_

_`0`0`0`0`0`0`_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty four

Homeward Bound

When You Wish Upon A Star

The Tiberius was at the very far end of the quadrant. Its final assignment completed, poised to return to Terra with an ETA of twenty one days at warp eight.

For Spock, the scientific aspect of his tour of duty had been exceedingly rewarding. On a personal level his relationship with Nyota had grown in depth. His understanding of her was so much greater than before. They had not really seen each other and Spock wondered how her appearance might have altered. The brief visit on Star Base Nine, with her swathed in Vulcan robes did not give him the opportunity to study her. There is no doubt that she could only be more beautiful. He realized in a physical way he too had changed, he hoped for the better. He had grown taller, had developed a more mature body with greater muscle mass. And now he had to shave at least once a week. He was now seated in his quarters preparing to compose his message to Nyota.

Space to Terra

Minus two ETA

Nineteen more days

Page one of one

Beloved

I am now at liberty to inform you that the ship is now traveling at warp eight and our estimated time of arrival is twenty one days. It has been as my mother said, not an unbearable length of time to be separated from one another. I have attempted to visualize you but then I remember, we have seen each other only once in two years. And the visualization then was one hampered by Vulcan robes. My thoughts have attempted to put you together in a way similar to a Terran jig-saw puzzle-how tall you will be, how you will wear your hair, your scent, your body, your expressive face and hands. Now I fully understand the pain of anticipation. The approximate one point three quarter years have been less of an agony than the next nineteen days will prove to be.

Please Nyota, meet me at the Embassy. I do not think I would be able to act or appear Vulcan in a public setting with my first view of you. Ask T'Paal to sit with you in your office. I will meet you there.

As you can see, I count the days.

Yours forever,

Spockh

Terra to Space

Minus three ETA

Eighteen more days

One of one

My Spock

I am breathless with anticipation. My dreams are full of your presence. I love you.

Forever yours,

Nyota

Captain Pike gestured for Spock to follow him. They made their way to his private office. Once inside Pike ordered the security lock to engage. He opened a folder and inside Spock observed the form that his captain had mentioned. Pike turned the folder toward Spock and simply said,

"Do you wish to sign?"

Without hesitation Spock signed twice, first in Standard and then in Vulcan script. Pike turned the folder around and examined the signature, and then signed as a witness.

"The Vulcan script is quite beautiful."

Spock, a literal minded Vulcan did not feel the need to comment on the captain's true statement.

The Captain continued, "Once we have docked I will be able to tell you where I will be housed. Please bring your K'diwa, you see I got it this time, to me so I can witness her signature.

My friend, may I offer you some advise?"

"Captain, I would welcome it."

"I know about Vulcan control, but you are part human. It is quite possible that your body has already betrayed you. Be moral, be careful, perform your Vulcan ceremony and take her as your bondmate. After this long separation it will be virtually impossible for you to resist her. Off the record, I will stand up with you.

"I make this recommendation based on my own personal experience. Because of my hesitation, I lost out on my chance for real happiness. Now I am married to a metal ship, and believe me, she is a cold bedfellow. Spock, it is a lonely existence, don't follow suit.

"And while your hesitation because of your ages would apply in a Vulcan pairing, not so for Terrans."

Smiling he said, "Neither one of you would require your parents' permission.."

"Captain, I am honored by your concern. As you stated our only reservation has been our age, she will soon turn twenty, and I have reached, twenty two Terran years. Because of the permanence of the Vulcan bond, my mother continues to question the wisdom of such an early bonding, even though she has attached herself to Nyota as if she were already her daughter."

"Spock, consider this point, is Cadet Uhura just an average female?"

"No Captain, you have observed her."

"Yes Spock and she is an extremely mature female, brilliant, and I might add, really an eye full."

Observing Spock's upturned eyebrow he corrected himself.

"Quite beautiful is what I should have said. Talk to her, see if she is agreeable. For the numbers do not apply in her case, or in yours either Spock. Let me know… You two can grow together."

With that statement Pike gestured his dismissal, took the folder and placed it in his locked file.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Space to Terra

Ten minus ETA

Eleven days before ETA

Page one of one

'I am packed. My quarters were always Spartan compared to most of the crew. I believe that many of my crewmates will have to rent storage facilities for the possessions they have accumulated.

Beloved, Captain Pike has broached a subject that we will have to discuss when I arrive. I wish you to propose this question to yourself. How long do you wish to be with me? A lifetime? There is no doubt on my part that you are half of my heart and half of my soul. I cannot imagine an existence without you. I do so want you to have the same sentiments. I understand that this sort of interaction should be carried on in person, but a suggestion made by Captain Pike has caused me to need this affirmation from you.

Now, may I mention something less serious. When I was on the planet Lotus, the mall there had gems from all parts of the galaxy. I was able to find a match for your necklace, two Romulan blood stones. I will have them set in earrings once I arrive home. Although I do have a surprise for you, those were not where I have relegated those stone. I visualize the stones as they adorn your face and I am pleased.

Please give my regards to Professor Robinson and her charge. I am sure that you still have close contact with them. My shift begins in ten minutes, so I will close.

Your Spockh

Terra to Space

Seventeen minus ETA

Four days before ETA

One of one

My Beloved

The only concept I can imagine that could describe how long I wish to be with you is until the day after forever. I realize that unless Terran life span is lengthened, one day I will leave you, but barring sickness or accident you will have to put up with me for a very long time. Spock, just like you, I cannot imagine a life without you. Please, please accept all of me as yours.

I am

Your Nyota

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Spock received Nyota's latest message he could see the wisdom behind Captain Pike's suggestion. There was a longing in her words.. Were these thoughts an evidence of his new Nyota? He had four more days to wait and then he would see.

Space to Terra

Twenty days minus ETA

Tomorrow

Page one of one

My duffle is at the foot of my bed. All my other possessions are ready to be transferred to a waiting room at Star Fleet Academy. Once my shuttle has received clearance, I will contact you.

Yours forever,

Spock

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was pacing back and forth in her office. On occasion T'Paal would glance up from her knitting. Finally she said,

"Child, no step you take, lessens the number of steps he must take to arrive here."

The com unit signals. The text message simply stated,

"My shuttle is cleared."

Again T'Paal looked up,

"My Child, you might look at me and think I do not know what you are experiencing, but I do." Nodding she said, "But, in this area, youth does have its advantages."

If Vulcans could smile, Nyota was sure that T'Paal's comment would have been punctuated with a smile.

T'Paal's internal clock allowed her to make the following comment, "It has only been .10 hours since his contact.

She placed her palm on the couch next to her, "My Child, your agitation is non-productive, come sit here. He will arrive shortly."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty five

Home

When You Wish Upon A Star

He opened the door and his eyes searched for her, she was seated at T'Paal's side. She looked up at him and it was as he anticipated…

Her raised eyes revealed to her that the Spock before her was not the person she had met at Deep Space Nine. Spock had become a mature Vulcan male, not in age, but in appearance. There was a trace of stubble on his chin, his shoulders had broadened, waist narrowed, and he was much taller. He covered the space between them and assisted her to her feet. Nyota placed her head on his chest, he lowered his chin to rest on her hair and breathed deeply.

Spock lifted her head and he placed their foreheads together,

"_K'diwa, my dreams have been surpassed by your reality." _

When they had met on Deep Space Nine, perhaps it was the setting, the Vulcan robes, the nature of the surprised that had caused him to not truly assess her. But now his eyes did see what she had become, a woman, one of even greater beauty.

T'Paal gathered up her knitting, "Osu Spock, I will leave you because I know you will honor her."

Spock bowed his head toward his elder and said, "We will go to the family residence. I will transmit to Vulcan from there."

Once they reached the privacy of the rooms, Spock drew Nyota to him, "Ashayam, I have dreamed of holding you close in a shared kiss."

With that he tilted her chin up and placed his lips on hers. She responded with eagerness. Then there was a moan and she almost collapsed. He collected her in his arms.

She held his face in her hands and whispered, "Forgive me, in my excitement I have not eaten all day."

Spock picked her up and carried her to one of the couches. He contacted the kitchen staff,

"Bring sustenance to the residence. Include some things that would please a Terran."

The Embassy kitchen had an around the clock schedule. Not all the employed shared the same work shift. A buffet was always available in the staff dining room. Within a few moments there was a soft rap on the door, when the door opened, no one was present, only a food cart. Spock retrieved the food. He would now perform _No-rah t' skan yem _(Ritual of family meal). It required that the head of the family serve his family first. It was only after his wife and children had started eating that he could help his own plate and start eating. This action allowed insight into the Vulcan mindset-the precious status of the family, for their survival even at the sacrifice of the family head, was paramount to the continuance of The Vulcan Way.

Spock guided Nyota to a small dining table and held her seat. The food cart was rolled to that location and Spock commenced. Taking small portion from each selection he then handed the plate to Nyota. He nodded as she took her first fork full. Once she had sampled each selection he helped his own plate. The meal continued in silence. But that did not deter their silent communication.

'Spock, forgive me, I have ruined our reunion.'

'Beloved, I consider sharing this meal with you as part of our reunion.'

With that explanation, she looked up and smiled. But she felt that the spontaneity had been lost.

As soon as they had finished, Spock requested that the cart be removed and he placed it outside the door.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Now they were alone. Spock pulled a small velvet pouch out of his pocket and emptied its contents into his palm. As he opened his hand her eyes widened. There sparkling were the two Romulan blood stones.

"Tomorrow we will go to the jewelry district to select earring settings."

Spock then stood up and faced Nyota. Nyota's eyes widened. His stare was so intense. He lowered himself onto one knee so they had closer eye contact. He reached for her hands and turned them palm upward, held them for a few seconds, and then kissed them both, the act of a beseecher.

Spock started, "Ashayam, I do not wish us to ever experience the separation we have just experienced. Bond with me here on Vulcan soil, and lie with me here on Vulcan soil for you are half of my heart, half of my soul. With our marriage bond, there will never be a separation, we will become the total sum of one, the joining of our two halves-of heart and soul."

Nyota eyes were brimmed with tears as she simply nodded, 'Yes'.

Spock then withdrew from another pocket another velvet pouch. He then voiced,

"Beloved, this is your 'surprise.' He partially hid the contents and then he slipped it on her finger. Her month formed the 'O' accompanied by a verbal "Oh." It was a gem stone that knews no rival. It was from the Volcanic planet, Onidoor, a huge rainbow diamond that sparkled in the overhead lights.

Spock now said, "Thank you for your love, My Nyota."

Nyota had been rendered speechless. She placed her forehead on his.

'Spockh, it will never be one way. I will love you until I draw my last breath. "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _(I cherish thee).

The two of them stayed in silent conversation for some time. Through that bond Spock revealed how Captain Pike's words had influenced his final decision. With a start, Nyota said out loud, "We must call Amanda."

Spock seated Nyota in front of the screen, and stood behind her as he took the consort's stance. He knew his mother would recognize that posture. He would ask his parent's blessing and assistance in carrying out their conspiracy.

Amanda's eyes widened when she observed the couple on the screen. Spock spoke,

"Mother, I am contacting Father so this can be a conference call. Entering his father's code the screen split, so both of his parents were on screen. Sarek observed his son's stance and arm placement, right hand resting on Nyota's chair, left hand on the right at the elbow-the symbol of applied power on another's behalf. He had taken the pose hundreds of times behind his K'diwa. Words were not necessary.

"Father, mother, it is always the Vulcan Way to consider the advise and suggestions of one's elders, the next step is to weigh the logic of any recommendation. Based on advise from Captain Pike I have formulated a plan that will address what Nyota and I desire. The thought of separation from one another has been at the basis of this decision. We both understand that a Terran marriage will have to wait until Nyota's graduation. However, Terran laws have no application within this compound. Here, we are on Vulcan soil. Based on that fact, we will be bound here, co-habit here and only on these grounds share our intimacy. No legalities will touch us here. Captain Pike will assist, even saying that he will informally stand up with me. We wish your blessings."

Nyota had been sitting with her head bowed before her Vulcan 'parents.' When she raised her eyes Amanda's eyes watered also., she remembered how Sarek's confession of 'love' had affected her. The Vulcan 'love' is so consummate, she thoroughly understood the catalyst that have brought about Spock proposal and Nyota'a acceptance. The thought of separation, in the total Vulcan sense of the word, bordered on panic. Although both Spock and Nyota had outgrown the initial hormonal rush of youth. Presently they were in the next stage, the discovery of the desire to be with the one you have discovered is half your heart, half your soul. It consumes totally. Through their bond Amanda's message to Sarek was, 'We must go to Terra.'

To Spock and Nyota came Sarek's message, "We will be there before the end of the week."

Why did the thought occur to him that he would have to inform T'Pau of this matter."

Sarek's mind raced ahead, 'What if this bonding was viewed by Terra as an additional solidification of the connection between Vulcan and Terra-a step toward even further cooperation between these two parties. Certainly, such a move could not contested. Maybe this would end up being a celebrated affair. But how to stamp down any ideas regarding fraternization. Another thought, how about an arranged marriage-familiar in both the Vulcan world and the people of USA. If such information was leaked, the Academy could not rough shod over other people's cultures.

He sent that idea to Amanda who simply sent, "What a brilliant diplomat, you are."

Sarek's next move would be to contact Benjamin and explain exactly what was going to be attempted. The thought he would propound, that the union was 'arranged' years before, but the parents had decided they would be allowed to discover one another and make the final decision.

Benjamin was not in the least surprised by the news about Spock and Nyota. As soon as the 'gag order' was lifted from the new cadets, she had been in regular contact with her parents.

Sarek's contact with his old friend included a reminder of a statement Benjamin had made to Sarek years ago. Weeks after the birth of Nyota Benjamin had jokingly said, "Perhaps these two will once again solidify our two world's."

Sarek tilted his head, processed this information and said to Benjamin, "Call yourself a prophet, my friend."

He nodded his head and answered, "Agreed, and that is my statement and I'm sticking to it."

The request from Sarek was, "Make it to the Embassy as soon as possible. Please stay with us there."

"I will turn over the management to my oldest son and then we will be on our way. M'umba will accompany me. I look forward to seeing you again in the flesh. We have not been in each others presence since Spock was…"

Sarek interjected, "Since Spock was four years old, Nyota was almost two. I recall that she was already conversant in Vulcan. Spock stood on the side lines and just studied her. She must have made quite an impression," was Sarek final recollection.

"Of course, what else could account for this turn of events," was Benjamin laughing response.

Sarek informed him, "We will be leaving Vulcan tomorrow. If you require anything, call the Embassy.

Then with a slight upturn to his lips he said, "Good bye, in-law."

Benjamin replied, "Yes, for a certainty and ended the conversation with, we S'chn T'gai must support each other."

He would await Benjamin's arrival to take the next step, contact with Star Fleet's Public Relations Department.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty six

All of Vulcan in One Place

When You Wish Upon A Star

Before he went anywhere, Sarek would have to speak to his mother. On Tuesday she favored a 'high tea' at her residence. It was the one time in a week, that he knew for a certainty she would be at home. He would plan to visit her on that day.

From the time of his adoption, T'Pau had viewed Benjamin as a member of the clan, almost a son. His years on Vulcan had in some way modified his thinking patterns. He had learned various schools of meditation, became a master of suus mahna and yet he was human. He was one of the few who stood a chance at besting Sarek at chess. The fact that he was not Vulcan, but could think, fight, compete and learn like a Vulcan baffled Sarek. But that did not stop him from claiming him as his friend, his they'll (soul mate) and at times his confidant. As a matter of fact, when Sarek first discovered he was drawn to Amanda, the first person he discussed the matter with was Benjamin.

The idea of their progeny bonding was a welcome thought. Sarek imagined the eventual passing on of his Ambassadorship to his son who would also have a Terran mate. The two most powerful members of the Federation would be joined politically and in Sarek and Spock case, physically by reason of their Terran mates. That spoke of stability to Sarek.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The invitees to T'Pau's 'high tea' varied, she included the wives of various council members, and even the mates of working class Vulcans and young Vulcan females, because it would be these youths that she would eventually allow to perform this ceremony, to pass it on to perpetuity.

All were seated in a semi-circle in front of T'Pau who was on a slightly raised platform that allowed all to witness her movements. For the most part the ceremony was silent. All the tea cups were on trays, there were two tea pots, one contained scaling water, the other the tea leaves.

T'Pau turned the pot that contained the tea so that its handled faced the right, the one with hot water's handle to the left. Placing her joined palms above her head she then lowered them to her chest and whispered, "_Au Terai tor ferik-tor wuh'" _(Join together to create one) With that she would pour the hot water in the tea pot.

The wait for the tea to brew was also silent, and quite a few minutes long. Once the time had passed, the tea was poured and a young woman, previously assigned served the tea. The brew was never drank quickly, it was sipped, and allowed to stay in the mouth to savor the taste and aroma. Even though the cups were small, following that protocol, it still took quite a while to finish the tea.

Another young girl, who was also assigned at the time of the last tea, collected the cups on the trays and after bowing placed them before T'Pau. The entire group remained silent for a while and then said in unison, "_Etwet ki' kah'ru nahr t' tei tranush" _(We have learned (the) discipline of tea, patience)

Sarek stood in the anteroom at his mother's residence. She had already dismissed the women who had joined her for her high tea. Sarek was always anxious when he approached his mother on matters of state.

She had been described as 'all of Vulcan in one place.' Wise not only because of her years of life, but also because of her years of exposure and experience. First, at her father's side, then at her husband's, Skon, the son of Solkar who was the Vulcan who initiated "First Contact" and later became Vulcan first ambassador to Terra.

She had served for years at Sarek's father's side and now was Principle Minister of the High Council. Her voice ruled, and her intense gaze paralyzed. Such was the power of T'Pau.

As she entered, her formal robes fluttered around her purposeful stride she extended her right hand, "My son, welcome."

Sarek bowed his head in reverence and touched the extended hand with his forehead.

"Mother, my visit was unscheduled so I welcome your acceptance."

Turning she simply said, "Attend."

Her powerful son, followed her and she stopped at her office door. Turning to face him she said, "Our bond is troubled. You must tell me wherein lies the problem that you are attempting to solve."

"It has to do with the one who is now my lone heir, the son of your son, Spock."

"I have been monitoring his activities. He does honor Vulcan. He was not born or trained for mediocrity."

"Yes, this is true. He has just returned from a two year exploration under Captain Christopher Pike. It is because of his separation from Terra that we have met an impasse to his further development. He has met his K'dawa, a Terran female. In fact, the daughter of Benjamin Uhura, of our clan.

Their relationship has survived a two year separation, they do not wish to be separated again and desire to be bound. The problem is with a certain ruling issued by Star Fleet Academy regarding relationships between instructors and students. They have been discreet and moral in all of their dealings. You would be proud of his Vulcan control. The daughter of Benjamin is named Nyota, she has just turned twenty Terran years. She is brilliant and mature.

They have hesitated to bond at such an early age, but after the separation, they have decided that such a bonding and subsequent relations within the walls of our Embassy is beyond the application of any Terran law. I wish your wisdom to shed light on this matter." T'Pau put her forehead on her templed fingers and there was silence.

Finally she spoke, "We will leave for Terra. I shall guarantee their bonding, for T'Pau shall perform it herself."

Sarek filled his mother on the plan that he and Benjamin has created.

While pacing T'Pau stated,

"I will inform the Council of my absence. The Federation president will be advised of my arrival. I will stay at the Embassy.

I am most concerned that this unfulfilled Vulcan need could accelerate the coming of 'his time.' I must be present to explain all to my new granddaughter. I must explore her mind as soon as possibly. We leave at first light."

Sarek was overwhelmed, he had no idea his mother's concern for Spock ran so deep. It was a very good development. For in reality, who could deny T'Pau anything.

Through their bond, Sarek advised Amanda of the current developments. Her joy was unbounded. Members of the household staff had already packed the necessities, now she would gather articles such as formal robes, and slippers, plus a gift she had for Nyota.

As T'Pau had stated, they left at first light.

When the official Vulcan craft touched down, there was an honor guard in place. The Federation president was at the head of the receiving line. He bowed low to T'Pau who extended her gloved hand. He touched it with his forehead. She simply said, "Vulcan Embassy tomorrow at 0900 hours." He bowed and said, "Of course, Lady T'Pau" and with head still bowed, walked backward to the rest of the receiving line.

The Embassy vehicle was already parked, ready to transport passengers and luggage. Speaking well of Vulcan efficiency, all within five minutes of arrival, the vehicle was loaded and was on route to the comforts of the Embassy.

T'Pau was settled in her special apartment. She was advised that 'last meal' would be served at seventeen hundred hours. She retired to meditate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek and Amanda were at the front door to greet the Uhuras as they exited their vehicle. Benjamin was an imposing figure, taller than Sarek by a few half a head with a long braid down his back. He was wearing the Wakafunzi clan's unique dress. Amanda swallowed up M'umba with her hugs, and the two females departed, arm in arm, chatting and patting each other like persons attempting to verify a reality. The Embassy staff removed all their luggage and smaller bags and deposited them in their special suite on the guest room side of the Embassy building.

Sarek took Benjamin aside and said, "A most powerful ally is here, T'Pau."

The look on Benjamin's face was priceless. Mother T'Pau rarely left her home planet. The outcome was beginning to look better and better.

The couples separated to freshen up and give time to allow the visitors, to unpack. One of the staff would eventually notified the Uhuras of the waiting meal in the formal dining room.

T'Pau was seated and Benjamin went to her and on bended knee exposed his neck, and placed his forehead on her knees. _"M'aih T'Pau amseetrl (_Mother T'Pau, your presence honors us.)

This posture of complete surrender, was as ancient as Surak. To expose the neck and back put the person's continued life completely in the hands of the receiver of such submission. Such was the Vulcan Way.

To honor tradition, the meal was eaten in silence. After the meal the women went to the residence, and of course, the men went to play chess.

Benjamin had not advised Nyota of their visit. He was sure the reaction that would be observed would be total shock. Sarek advised all that they expected a visit from Spock and Nyota later that evening and T'Pau took her seat opposite the door of entry, prepared to greet her grandson.

They had been in the lab late and it was only at Sarek's insistence that they made their visit so late in the day. The security guard announced their presence and Nyota preceded Spock into the room. Her eye lit on her mother as soon as she entered and she ran to her and placed her head on her lap and sobbed.

Benjamin placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He addressed his only daughter, "Hello, image of my wife." Yes, in truth, it did not take a close examination to see the resemblance.

Spock had bowed his head to his parents and then took the similar position that Benjamin had taken, but in his case his equal standing with his father allowed him to immediately rise up and seek out his grandmother's fingers.

"Thee has grown tall, son of my son. Turn and allow me examine your person."

Spock complied.

His grandmother voiced her observation,

"You are being prepared for greatness."

Spock acknowledged with a bowed head and then went and guided Nyota to this formidable female, T'Pau of Vulcan.

Mother of my father, may I present to you my intended bondmate, Nyota Uhura, daughter of S'chn T'gai Benjamin Uhura and M'muba Uhura of the Wakafunzi clan, Bantu people of USA. Nyota gracefully dropped to her knees and placed her forehead on T'Pau's knees. Using the back of her hands T'Pau raised Nyota's face so as to look at her. She nodded her head,

"Thy beauty is remarkable my child. Would thee be opposed if I read thy mind?"

Nyota addressed her elder,

"As you state, you may do."

With that T'Pau placed her open palm on Nyota meld points and closed her eyes. As she explored the young woman's mind she made several discoveries. She was brilliant, even by Vulcan standards, she was deeply attached to Spock, or as Terrans would say, she loved him, and she is chaste. Benjamin had tailored her mind for greatness. She will be the perfect Ambassador's wife when the time came.

After the meal all retired to their sleeping quarters. Even Spock and Nyota stayed, he in his quarters, she in her room.

Once T'Pau had returned to her suite she looked about her and decided that this space, redecorated would be her bonding gift to Spock and Nyota. It was set aside and very private. She would simply stay in Spock's rooms if and when she ever returned to Terra after the bonding. Perhaps she would return at the birth of her first great-grand child. No other event should merit her removal from Vulcan.

She would let Amanda know of this latest development. The removal of items from each one of their present sleeping areas should allow for a quick change of furnishing in what would become their honeymoon suite and apartment here at the Embassy.

T'Pau was very satisfied with this arrangement and went to her com to request Amanda's and M'muba's presence, not in her residence, but in Amanda's residence rooms. She wanted this gift to be a surprise for her grandchildren. She did not wish for Nyota to overhear anything.

T'Pau observed Nyota. She was busily engaged in school work.

"My child, I shall return shortly. Then we will continue our talk."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N As usual, no profit. Only o/c are mine, the others are like library books, borrowed.

Now 'down to brass tacks,' although the initial K rating is still basically true, because of this and subsequent chapters dealing with intimacy, I am changing the rating to T+. There will not be anything graphic in these coming chapters, but there will be a change in conversation and a descriptive piece after the bonding. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Thirty seven

Vulcan Biology 101

When You Wish Upon A Star

Early in the day the Embassy's multi-communications board was lit up with incoming contacts. Sarek's office assistant had been instructed to screen all calls carefully. He was aware that the majority of the calls would be inquiries about the presence of T'Pau on Terra. If it had been an official visit, there would have been a Terran security force escorting the Vulcan vehicle and it would have been a media circus. As it was, the vehicle itself was like an armored tank and this visit was not common knowledge.

At exactly 0900 hours the Federation President, The Honorable Akei Lmmurr was present at the Embassy's anteroom. His entourage included his secretary, public relations and press coordinator, and three unnamed, untitled individuals. Sarek was certain that these persons had come with the express desire to just get a glimpse of T'Pau, her reputation always proceeded her-the only person who had refused a seat on the Federation Board. A position of great power and prestige.

Sarek's aide summoned the president to his office. Pleasantries were exchanged and within a few minutes, the private entrance to his office opened and T'Pau entered and seated herself on the ornate chair in front of the office's large window. The president came forward and bowed low,

"Your presence on Terra honors us. How may I be of service to you, Honorable T'Pau."

Gesturing for him to take a nearby seat she asked, "Are you bounded or married, Honorable President?"

Not quite sure where such a question would lead he answered,

"Yes, I am." Then just to make sure this was not some sort of match-making scheme he added, "Very

happily so."

Although she already knew the answer she inquired,

"Where is your mate now?"

"She is on our home planet supervising our children's education."

"Are you satisfied with that arrangement?"

"No Madam, my mate is sorely missed."

"I believe the Terran expression is you are experiencing 'separation anxiety.'"

"Yes, I too think that is a correct description."

"Then you would sympathize with others with this same problem?"

"Certainly, it is a debilitating circumstance."

T'Pau agreed, "That is a true assessment?"

"It is, very much so."

"Let me lay this narrative before you. I am in contact with two persons who have just experienced a long period of separation. They are not bonded, but were promised to one another at an early age. They are desperate not to experience the loss of their companionship ever again. But, there is one road block, a law that does not exist on Vulcan, a restriction that would have no application under this roof. Would it be acceptable for these two to bond and share a bed on foreign soil?"

"I can think of no hindrance to this action.".

"I concur, especially in view of The Prime Directive-we must not interfere with the development or carrying out of a civilizations' government, decision making, customs, or relationships, unless they are destructive."

With those words, T'Pau clapped her hands and Spock and Nyota entered, dressed in their Star Fleet Uniforms.

Her introduction, "President Lmmurr, meet my son's son and the one promised to him from early childhood. You will notice their attire, are you familiar with the workings of that institution and its ruling about relationships between student and instructor?"

All of a sudden, Lmmurr knew where this questioning was leading. He knew it was within his power to provide political immunity to this couple and free them from any repercussion from their joining. That was why T'Pau was here, to secure those rights for her grandson and his intended. Her line of reasoning was flawless and her pointed question, touched emotions. She was in fact the ultimate interrogator and diplomat.

T'Pau continued, "Be assured, they will not flaunt this relationship and will only act as bonded mates under this roof. Their public persona will remain the same. They are both of age, Nyota Uhura, the female has two more years before she graduates from Star Fleet Academy. The male, Spockh, is an instructor at that institution and they have documented every action taken that resulted in a grading to prove their has been no fraternization. I have mind melded with the female and there is no deception or deceit in their relationship. They would not have been able to hide that from me. In view of what I have presented, and considering the prime directive what is the decision you feel would lead to the resolution of this problem."

"I will advise the Academy of my ruling to allow these two to bond here and still continue in their positions and enrollment at the Academy. The Federation is honored to be of service to Vulcan and to you Honorable T'Pau."

Sarek had been an observer of these events and had never been more grateful for his lineage.

At that point, Spock had placed his arm around Nyota's waist and she had allowed her tears to fall. He turned her so they faced each other and she was pulled into a tight embrace, their foreheads touched.

Sarek sent, "It was favorably settled. Wife attend, bring in Benjamin and M'muba."

Within seconds, almost as if they had been eavesdropping at the door, the three of them entered the room. and Introductions were made. The president then made this request of T'Pau, "Would it be possible to have my press secretary take a holo-pic of the three of us, Sarek, you and myself?"

"In view of coming events, I will lower my guard against such public displays." Which was in fact the T'Pau equivalent of "Yes".

The press secretary was called in, the pics taken. T'Pau then said to the president, "You are invited to witness the ceremony, it will be at 'last light' in two days. Please advise the school chancellor that if he so desires he may also be present.

T'Pau then addressed Spock, "You must prepare yourself for the bonding. You will not see Nyota for forty-eight hours. As she rose from her seat she said to Nyota, "Child attend."

The actions taken by T'Pau were the equivalent of a dismissal. Nyota then followed her almost grandmother out of the room.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau led Nyota to her private rooms. Once they entered, T'Pau gestured to indicate where she wanted Nyota to be seated.

"You will spend the next forty-eight hours away from Spock. During this time you will be educated in the ways of a Vulcan wife. Please say your good-byes to your father and mother. When you see them again it will be at the bonding ceremony and then you will leave immediately to service your bond mate's needs. There is no way we can determine that length of time."

With the back of her hand she lifted Nyota's face and said, "I anticipate many beautiful great-grand children. My grandson has chosen well, intellect and beauty."

Nyota left and visited her parents and Amanda and Sarek and revealed T'Pau's instructions. Amanda took her hand and said,

"You are not being singled out, every bride receives this instruction from the family matriarch. Listen to her the actions of your bondmate will be explained to you."

Once she returned to T'Pau this comment was made, "After seeing your minds I am able to determine that you are very familiar with the Vulcan Way. You and Spock have shared many thoughts and activities whose roots are in the thinking and activities of Vulcans. You have prepared food, meditated, enjoyed music and literature together. But now I will explain to you what intimacy means to the Vulcan male.

Your limited experience with a Vulcan male has been with Spockh, who has a human side. But you have been able to observe that despite a common misconception, Vulcans are an extremely passionate race. As touch telepaths, intimacy is not only a physical experience, it initially is a mental linking between bondmates. The next step would be the males arousal, which is physically manifested. The male's next step would be his physical efforts to bring his bondmate to that same state. Finally there is the coupling. The only time the male will not be dominant in this matter is if there is a hormonal imbalance.

There is a possibility that Spockh will never experience the imbalances that are visited upon a full Vulcan every seven years. The event is called Pon Farr and it renders the Vulcan male unable to function as a logical being. In this state all of his decision are made outside his normal perimeters. It is considered a Vulcan wife's privilege to preserve the life of her beloved one. For without the services of his aduna, the Vulcan males would die. At this time the aduna is dominant.

Nyota's eyes had widened and T'Pau stated, "Child, consider this your first class in Vulcan biology.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty eight

A Newsworthy Matter of Galaxy-wide Proportion

When You Wish Upon A Star

The Federation President Lmmurr knocked on Chancellor Barnett's door, he had advised him of the need for an immediate meeting. The Chancellor's office staff had long ago left the premises. Barnett struggled to his feet and acknowledged the president.

"I wish to thank you for your cooperation in a matter that has galaxy wide ramifications and a trickle-down effect here at the Academy.

"I have just left the Vulcan Embassy and I would be remiss if I did not advise you who was present there, T'Pau of Vulcan.

Barnett sat back in his seat and voiced,

Anyone who can read knows of her. She is the embodiment of Vulcan's internal privacy, the policy of selective isolationism. Vulcans usual response to any invasive questioning was, 'We have no comment on the matter'. His question was,

"What led to her absence from Vulcan and brought her to Terra?"

The answer is given,

"Her grandson."

Barnett thinks for a second, "Lieutenant Commander Spock?"

"Yes."

"He has just returned from a two year tour with Pike. He is not ill is he?"

Smiling, the President said, "Far from it. He has returned to get married or as they say, bonded."

"Well, who is the blushing bride?"

"You know her."

"A part of our staff perhaps. The lid has certainly been kept on that."

"No Barnett, she is your top of the class second year student, Nyota Uhura."

The Chancellor sputtered and almost fell backwards in his chair. "A student, how did that happen. He knows about fraternization ruling."

"There has been none of that. They have documented everything. It appears that their parents were involved in a arranged marriage from the ages of two and four years. I wouldn't touch this with a twenty meter pole. You would be tampering with ethnic cultures-Terran and Vulcan. By the way, they will only carry out their roles as bondmates on Embassy grounds-Vulcan soil really. So, in fact, we can't touch them, The Prime Directive makes that clear, 'The Federation is not to tamper with other civilizations government, ethics, ceremonies, traditions…' Lmmurr gestures skyward in the accepted expression that indicates, 'and so on'. Arranged marriages are both traditional and accepted in both of their civilizations. Frankly, I don't want to raise T'Pau's ire.

By the way, you are invited to the bonding ceremony at the Embassy, the time is described as 'last light' Wednesday. Formal dress I would say."

With that, Lmmurr gave a mock salute and said, "You know what kind of positive press this could bring. It would be a public relations person's dream.

Something clicked in Barnett's mind. Fruition would have to wait until the next day. He would call a special board meeting for tomorrow.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was in T'Pau's rooms and she thought, 'Professor Robinson…'

She left a note, 'I have gone to my office and shall return shortly.'

T'Pau's rooms were on the far side of the library, a really private area. Once Nyota reached her office she entered, swiped her card and entered the professor's code.

The professor's face radiated joy at seeing her friend's face.

"Where are you? I had no idea where you had run off to."

"I am with my parents and I will return to the Campus the week after next. I have been able to download all my school work. Did your game night turn out alright?"

"Yes, of course, T'Lou has won hearts and influenced people. All is well."

"Tell me, can you meet me tomorrow night? You will be able to meet my parents."

"Of course we can meet you. Where?"

"At the Vulcan Embassy. You will only have to show your Academy identification."

"That sounds wonderful. What time?"

"Last light."

Irma wondered why that expression sent a tremor through her.

Nyota finished, "Okay. By the way, it's dress-up time. Tomorrow I become bondmate of Spock of the house of Sarek. Please come and witness the bonding, I would not feel right if you were not present."

Nyota went on to explain T'Pau's presence on Terra, after which Irma said, "Do you have any idea of who that lady is?"

With a laugh her friend said, "Yes, my almost grandmother."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau had already informed Amanda and M'muba what she wanted to happen to her suite. The staff was in readiness to act as a room's quick change artists. Amanda and Sarek had purchased a new bedroom set for the couple. Twenty workers were ready to freshen walls, hang new curtains, put down new carpet, remove articles from Nyota's and Spock previous sleeping quarters that was in the closets. When the newlyweds packed, they could empty out their drawers. The workers would set up the new bed with new bedding, and move in the bureau and dresser. All this would have to be finished within an hour and fifteen minutes. This is the amount of time estimated for the bonding and then the receiving line. Refreshments would be supplied for the guest. The bride and groom would depart immediately after thanking guest. There would be food stuff in the stasis unit in their new rooms.

They would spent the first few nights at the Embassy and then as a gift, both sets of parents were sending them to Rissa-the honeymoon capitol of the galaxy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Nyota returned T'Pau was waiting and made the suggestion that she settle down and attempt a light state of meditation to settle herself. She could sense her agitation, or as Terrans would call it, nervousness.

T'Pau thought back to the time scores of years ago when she was in the same cross roads in her life. She had been bonded to Skon of the house of Sarek at the age of seven. He was much taller than she and T'Pau remembered at that time he very seriously, looked her up and down and said, "Who is your favorite author?"

T'Pau determined that the question was a test so she accepted the challenge. "His name was Stephen Hawkins, of Terra."

Skon hands were behind his back and he rocked on the balls of his feet and said,

"That author is not Vulcan."

She answered, "There is no way I could pick a favorite Vulcan author, all of our works are superior. Terran authors' writing can go from exceptional to unreadable-so you can understand my choice."

Skon nodded and said, "Your reasoning is quite logical."

Through the years their bond had grown. He was being groomed to take up the position his father had held for many years, Vulcan Ambassador to Terra-which really made him a representative of The Federation. She had worked with her father who was also in the diplomatic corp. She became his Aide de Champ, the first time a female had held that post. Then came Skon's summons,

"Beloved the Fires are beginning, join with me."

They met in the caves, he was already delirious, fevered and took her in her virginal state. It was only because of the deep meditation practices she had perfected that she survived with a life growing within her. She had experienced what every Vulcan bonded female either experienced or would experience, because that was the Vulcan way.

Sarek, was a perfect offspring. He excelled in every effort. After Skon started training him on the Ka'athyra he mastered it and then also composed music. Brilliant would have been an understatement, he surpassed every expectation, graduated top of his class and obtained entry into VSA at the age of sixteen, majoring in astrophysics. Once he graduated, he began training for ambassadorship. Sarek was proficient in seventy-five percent of the languages spoken by Federation members and was continuing to add to that list. There had never been another like him in the post he now had held for sixty years.

When Skon first started manifesting the symptoms of Bendi Syndrome, Sarek's training intensified. Upon his father's death, Sarek took the full reigns of power that belonged to the office of Vulcan Ambassador and inherited his father's Robes of State.

T'Pau then on her own gained positions of power and became what Terran's described as 'all of Vulcan in one place.'

She recalled the only rift in her relationship with her son, was his marriage to her Terran daughter-in-law. She opposed it with all her might. But he was her son, and the son of Skon-once he had gathered all the pertinent information, weighed the outcome logically, he decided and would not turn back. So was the case, T'Pau didn't take long to realize the wisdom of Sarek's choice and now she admired her daughter-in-law who had embraced The Vulcan Way and had learned the ways of Surak. She was the model Vulcan wife, in public, but she had a mind of her own and she too was brilliant. Of course, this explained their son Spock and now his choice of bondmate, which gave credence to her expectation of exceptional great-grand children.

After meditation, Nyota entered her last night unbound as easily as a child and slept the entire night.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N This is the night and morning before the bonding ceremony. In the privacy of each of their sleeping chambers we look into Spock and Nyota's minds.

Chapter Thirty nine

Flesh of my Flesh

When You Wish Upon A Star

Spock observed himself as he stepped out of his shower. He did not remember ever doing what he was about to do. He examined his naked body, which was typically Vulcan. This was the last night that he would view his body as his, by this time tomorrow, his body would belong to Nyota, as hers would belong to him. Her's would be the eyes that would next view his unclad body.

His mind focused on the reality of that statement. He would own her completely. Her body would be his, to pleasure her completely, to satisfy her entirely, to own her totally, mind, body and spirit. With that thought in mind he dressed in his under garments and robes, and then went to his meditation area, lit his asenoi and as he closed his eyes Nyota's face smiled up at him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated, Mother T'Pau finished her final instruction,

"Child, mentally you must show your adun what will pleasure you. He will comply and be gentle with you."

T'Pau rose and said,

"You must rest now, for there is no way I can possibly tell you when you will sleep again. Such is the way of the Vulcan male. He must be completely sated before he will rest his own body and thus allow you to rest your own.

In her sleeping area Nyota disrobed, it dawned on her that this would be the last time she could view her body as her own. Spock would claim her tomorrow night. She so wanted to be able to please him. What she knew about his needs, was what she had been told by T'Pau. She was truly inexperienced and he would have to guide her and T'Pau promised he would be considerate of her state. Her sleep was fitful and whenever she would finally dream, Spock's face dominated her unconscious mind.

That morning, first meal was brought to T'Pau's room and was eaten in silence. Nyota went back to her sleeping area and sat down. After a short time there was a slight rap on the door and she said 'Enter'.

It was T'Paal, Amanda and her mother, M'muba smiled and said,

"Sarek had talked to T'Pau and convinced her that in view of the long separation between you and I, she should bend the Vulcan rules a little bit for me and allow me to join Amanda, T'Paal and her to help you get dressed."

T'Pau then entered with a formal Vulcan robe, undergarments and soft slippers. These were laid on the bed. T'Paal then went to the bathroom after announcing she would run Nyota's bath. Once the hot water was running the scent that filled the rooms was simply wonderful. Nyota breathed deeply and found they also had a calming affect.

T'Pau said, "You will soak in these waters until your mother comes to get you. Then cover your self and come into this room and we will start to style your hair."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock heard a slight rap on his door and said, "Enter."

Sarek entered with clothing draped across his arm. He laid the robes and under garments gently on the bed and placed the soft slippers on the floor at the end of the bed.

Sarek informed Spock, "These garments have been passed down from your great-grandfather. I was bonded in these same robes. There is a wistful look in his eyes and then he said, "I will return in two hours to assist you in getting dressed. Benjamin will accompany me."

Spock nodded and decided he would return to his place of meditation to gain strength, he had no idea when he would sleep again. His feeling of apprehension were almost over powering as he thought of His Nyota.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota had laid her head back and reclined in the full length tub. She was submerged to her chin, an advantage to tailor-made Vulcan tubs. The bride-to-be was not really a bath person. She loved the stimulating feel of the pulsing waters of a shower against her skin, but, these bath waters had been turned into a bubbling scented place of pleasure, which encouraged complete relaxation so she closed her eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At his place of meditation Spock was skimming the surface of his consciousness when he was snatched back to reality by the tap on his door.

"Enter."

Both dressed in formal Vulcan robes, his father and Benjamin appeared.

Before Sarek could formally start "The Ritual of Preparation". Benjamin stepped forward.

"Spock, we have been family since before your birth. I have now entrusted my second most precious possession to you, my daughter Nyota. Your promised joining is now upon you. Be conscious of her innocence, set boundaries for yourself and make her satisfied and happy-this is my wish. Welcome to the other clan-The Wakafunzi."

Sarek then laid each article of clothing out as his son stood before him, clothed only in his Vulcan drawers.

"This ritual has been passed down from time immemorial, it is the preparation of the mind and the body for the bonding of the male and female. It is The Vulcan Way."

The first article Benjamin passed to Sarek was a loin cloth which took the place of Spock's drawers, his arms are stretched out on either side of him, but he lowered them as his father handed him the article and Spock wrapped it about his groin as his father intoned,

"This cloth is covering your life source, it now belongs only to your Aduna, to pass on your seed to her alone, it is The Vulcan way. May your offspring be abundant."

Benjamin then handed an undershirt, with a padded embroidered front. The Vulcan script read, "The heart is protected by adherence to the ways of Surak, your heart is now shared with his thoughts and with your aduna."

The next article is a long tunic that reached mid-calf.

As Sarek straightened the shoulders of the tunic Spock bowed his head. Then Sarek said, "This tunic hides the things underneath. So, within your household, hold the things of your house private. This elevates your house above reproach and protects your Aduna from idle minds and mouths."

Benjamin shook out the next garment, an under robe in fine white cloth with fasteners on the sidd.

Spock's father held it for him to place both arms into and then said,

"This garment protects the formal robe from contamination from the body of the wearer. You must protect your family from any contamination-physical, moral, spiritual or mental, it is your responsibility as the Adun."

The final garment is the ornate formal robe with the script of the S'chn T'gai clan on the front lapel.

Sarek gestured for Spock to be seated, and placed the soft slippers on his son's feet.

"You will now walk the way of a bonded male. Although the slippers provide a degree of protection, there still will be things that make the road difficult to navigate. Your bondmate is there to assist you in life's travels."

Once Spock was dressed, the three males lowered themselves to the meditative posture, and spent the final minutes before the bonding joined in this way.

lapel`0`0`0`0`0`

M'muba touched her daughter's shoulder and said, "My Star, you may come out of the bath now."

She handed her daughter a plush white bathrobe that was so large it swallowed her up. Nyota is led into the room where T'Pau and T'Paal wait with hair pins and other supplies that would aid them in the accomplishment of their difficult task-the placing of all of Nyota's thick hair on top of her head.

As the females admired their work Nyota knew that she would have a headache until she was able to remove every hair pin and clip and allow her hair its freedom.

T'Pau then addressed Nyota,

"You will now be clothed in the garments of a aduna. Your adun will remove these from your body before he removes his own. Once you are dressed you will be silent until you utter your vows of loyalty to my grandson.

Nyota looked so beautiful in her robes. Her mother eyes wheld with tears.

"I can offer you no better advise than T'Pau, but I will say this to you my daughter, "Live Long and Prosper."

T'Pau's final words were,

"We will leave you now so that we may prepare ourselves. Meditation is recommended. T'Paal will come  
>for you when the time of 'last light' approaches.<p>

With that Nyota is left all alone. She is afraid to even move, afraid she will wrinkle her garment. She wished the rituals of this day was over.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

This Is The Vulcan Heart, This Is The Vulcan Soul

When You Wish Upon A Star

It was an amazing celestial phenomenon. The sun set low on the horizon and the moon was shimmering in the sky. It was 'last light'. Nyota took a deep sigh and straightened her shoulders. Somewhere she had read the statement, 'Today is the first day of the rest of your life.' She stiffened her back just as a slight tap was heard.

"Please enter."

T'Paal entered and Nyota stood up, and took her first step toward the rest of her life..

Draped on T'Paal's arm was a cowl. All married Vulcan females covered their heads in public. It would be placed on her head by Spock immediately after the bonding. T'Paal would hand it to the bridegroom.

The older woman touched Nyota's face with the back of her hand and said, "_Nashgad sanok-shataya. T'Paal isha sanoi ko-mekh_: (Today (is) pleasant conclusion. I also (am) pleased mother)

She placed her hand at the small of Nyota's back and guided her out of her door.

With their disappearance from T'Pau's rooms, the Vulcan maintenance crew went into action. Of course, everything was done orderly. Things removed were folded for storage, as per T'Pau's orders, nothing was going to be thrown away. The strong backs moved the furniture with ease. The verbal description given the crew, were visualized and copied in the placement of the realities. Efficiency ruled. The supervisor of this project sent to all his workers, 'The task is completed. The Honorable T'Pau will be pleased.' Yes it was, in record time-forty seven Terran minute increments.

The slim sliver of the sun shown through the window of the large ballroom at the Embassy. Those of the staff not engaged in activities involved with the bonding were present. Chancellor Barnett and some of the Academy Board, along with the head of public relation's.

Captain Pike had decided against being present with Benjamin and Sarek, but he was present as an observer It seemed right that it was a family affair. He did not wish to throw caution to the wind and flaunt his relationship with Spock in front of the powers that be. Also present was President Lmmurr, his secretary and their public relations agent. Vulcan security circulated and retrieved all holo-vid equipment as per T'Pau's instruction. This event would not be reduced to a media circus. A press release along with accompanying holo pics would come through the Embassy with the approval of T'Pau. It would explain the unique circumstances of this bounding and the application of the Prime Directive in the case of this couple. There could be no protest based on that explanation. All information and pictures would be deemed as, 'For Your Eyes Only' until it received her approval for release.

Spock, Sarek and Benjamin entered the room from the door on the right, resplendent in their formal robes. There was no music only the _Kusek _(bells shaken to signal the need for attention). The audience turned to see Nyota at the entrance with T'Paal by her side.

Sarek felt his son's body stiffen and heard the intake of his breath. So he also took in the scene, his daughter was wondrously beautiful and Sarek saw Benjamin had bowed his head and let out a sigh. T'Pau was seated on her ornate chair at the center of the platform and once Nyota reached the platform she rose from her seat. T'Paal stood to the side.

Deciding to conduct the ceremony in Standard had been a monumental decision for her. But, in view of what was involved, she would utter the words so that they could be understood by the visiting dignitaries. She raised her hands and then gestured for Spock and Nyota to stand before her.

She then intoned:

What you will now see has come

down from ancient times. Even before

The Awakening.

This is The Vulcan Heart,

This is The Vulcan Soul

Addressing Spock she said,

"You, the male before me, identify yourself."

Spock's baritone response was,

"I am Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon of the house of Surek"

Continuing she said,

"And what is your purpose here this day."

Spock answered,

"To claim what is mine, my _K'hat'n'diawa_,my beloved, promised to me many years ago and to be bonded to her."

T'Pau nodded. She then addressed Nyota,

"Female, identify yourself?"

Nyota responded,

"I present myself to you Honorable Mother as Nyota Uhura,

Daughter of Benjamin and M'muba Uhura of the

Wakafunzi Clan, Bantu People of USA, Terra

"And what is your purpose here?"

To be bound to my _K'hat'n'diawa, Spock of Vulcan, to become solely his, heart, soul and body"_

_You mutually agree to this bonding that joins you two for life?_

_Both answer simultaneously,_

"_We do."_

_With that T'Pau raised her hands, palms down over their heads and ordered them to kneel._

_T'Pau had bonded many couples before. For the most part before her elevation to Principle Member of the High Counsel. So, as she eyed the couple before she felt the equivalent of Vulcan pride to be the one to be instrumental in this case. _

_The actual creation of the bond was simple. T'Pau would draw both consciousnesses into her mind, join them and then release them into Spock and Nyota's minds. Spock's attention and eyes were on his beloved in anticipation of receipt of her into himself. Nyota's eyes were downcast._

_T'Pau asked,_

"_Are thee prepared?"_

_Both voices said,_

"_Yes, Honored Mother"_

_They both closed their eyes. She placed her hands on top of their heads and breathed deeply. _

"_Your minds to my mind_

_Your thought to my thoughts_

_Touching, yet not touching_

_Apart, but never apart_

_Let the bonding begin"_

_With that statement both Spock and Nyota's heads bent forward and their chins rested on their chest. T'Pau eyes were closed then she placed her hands on each of their heads and said,_

"_It is accomplished."_

_Spock and Nyota's eyes opened their eyes and Spock assisted Nyota to her feet. T'Paal handed Spock the required cowl and he placed it upon his bondmate's head._

_What followed was their first silent conversation. _

_Spock said, "I am here beloved. We will not be separated again as long as we live."_

_Nyota's response was, "Spock I hear you as clearly as the spoken word."_

"_I will train you so that you will become proficient in communing with me. This is the gift that is the earmark of the Vulcan bond._

_T'Pau ordered them to turn and face the visiting guests and said,_

"_I present to you S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota may they live long and prosper._

_The first ones to come forward were the parents of the bride and groom. Spock had put up his shields to the maximum which allowed him to deal with the hand shakes and slaps on the back given to him by persons unaware of his sensitivities. These were very few. Nyota face was lined with tears and Spock had placed a protective arm around her waist._

_Captain Pike finally made it to his friend, and said, "Spock, I am relieved."_

_Within one hour all had been accomplished and Spock and Nyota were prepared to leave the celebration. T'Paal led them down the aisle to the applause of the visitors who had been advised that a meal would be served._

_Spock was getting ready to lead Nyota up to his rooms when T'Paal stopped them and gestured for them to follow her. Passing Nyota's office she led them to T'Pau's rooms and opened the door. Nyota's eyes widened in surprise at the room and then at Spock's as he lifted her into his arms to carry her across the threshold._

_T'Paal said,_

"_This is part of gifts, from T'Pau, and both of your parents. These rooms now belong to you. Food is in the stasis unit. The library is closed for the next three days. I will lock the door from outside and place a cautionary sign on it. Find the love, joy, and beauty, of Valdena."_

_Both Spock and Nyota responded, "Peace and Long Life to you T'Paal."_

_To then she said, "Now I have both of these."_

_Spock went over to the bed and removed the two envelopes that were on his pillow. He brought them to her so they could open them together. _

_They saw the Star Fleet insignia on the envelope front. Nyota asked Spock to read it. He read and sent to Nyota, 'We are accepted as a married couple.'_

_The second envelope Nyota opened and smiled as she said out loud with a giggle, "Thanks to my parents, we are going to Rissa." Everyone knew that was the honeymoon capitol of the galaxy."_

_A/N The following chapter (41) has been extremely demanding of me. The challenge, how to write about intimacy, love, joining, without being graphic or smutty? It will be posted in two days, I am working to refine it. In the movie, "You've Got Mail" this process was called 'tweaking'. _

_If we remember, what the maiden represents, love, joy and beauty, this couple will definitely find all three of these things as they are drawn even closer together as we wind down._

_One of our great authors, StarTrekFanWriter made a statement similar to, 'Now that the deed is done, many readers will lose interest.' But in reality, that would be a realistic ending to this story-there are so many well written stories of their days at the Academy, the destruction of Vulcan, time on the Enterprise…so contrary to the wishes of one of my loyal readers who said the story should continue until the release of the new move…:0), after their resettlement in their roles as instructor and student this story will end. But there is still a few more fics in my 'closet.' One of them I shall start posting tomorrow. It is another AU fic._

_Thank you for reading._

_Botsey_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Touching

When You Wish Upon A Star

Once alone, Spock paced himself. Through their bond he was fully aware that the weight of her hair was causing her distress. So Spock took Nyota's hand and led her to a chair and said,

"This hairstyle has caused you to experience pain."

With that he removed the cowl and of course, folded it neatly. Nyota's hand went up to start to dismantle the elaborate twists and turns of the hairdo but Spock's much larger one stayed the movement. He brought both hands to his lips and kissed the palms. Through their bond he sent, 'Wife, your Adun will attend to you.'

Spock began the systematic removal and placement of all the hair pins and clips and held himself back as her ebony mane cascaded down about her slim shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

He had no idea that the thought of the word Aduna, wife, could affect him so deeply. Yet, he remembered Benjamin's cautionary advise and came around to face Nyota.

"When did you last take in food?"

"At first light."

"You require sustenance."

Within minutes he returned with a tray, holding tea, crackers, fruit, and two energy bars. He sat the tray down and she took up her tea and sipped it. She closed her eyes and sighed,

"This is perfect,"

This she sent half through their bond and half verbally. As she reached for a cracker he stilled her hand and lifted the cracker to her lips. There was a look of wonder on her face.

Spock sent, "Do not be amazed beloved. This is my role for as long as you live, to nourish, protect, and care for your every need. It is The Vulcan Way."

Nyota now felt it was her turn, she picked up a cracker and placed it by his lips, he opened his mouth to receive her gift. The intensity of the moment was great indeed. He realized of course, he did not need food, what he needed was Nyota. He allowed her time to finish the energy bar and then gathered up the tray and its contents and carried them back into the food preparation area.

When he returned she had stood up and now walked toward him. She sent,

'I am ready to become yours.'

He smoothed back a whisp of her hair and asked,

"You must be sure beloved."

"I am sure, just a little afraid. Your Aduna wishes to please you."

"Nyota, this cannot be one way, I am obligated to pleasure you. You must tell me what I must do to accomplish this. I hesitate only because I do not know how long it will take for my body to be satisfied. "

Beloved, "I have meditated and strengthened myself."

With that Spock lowered his lips onto hers and he heard her moan. He caressed her neck and rained kisses onto it. To slow himself down he initiated a contact through the touch of their foreheads and she appeared almost dreamlike. Then with the same precision he had used when he took down her hair he started to disrobe her. He folded each garment and placed them on a small chest to his right. Her lips were parted as he removed the last article of clothing and she stood before him. He grasped her face and murmured, "How is it I deserve such a gift?" He kissed her again, a long, soft kiss.

He stood before her and sent, "May this pleasure your eyes."

With that he opened his formal robe, folded it and proceeded to disrobe down to his loin cloth.

He sent, "You are the one who must remove this article of clothing."

He placed her hand at the fold of the cloth. He felt her tremble and looked up to see that she had closed her eyes. She tugged the cloth and it came undone in her hands.

"You must look at me Nyota," was Spock's request. With amusement he stated, "I am quite able to send you what I see."

That touch of levity released Nyota inhibitions.

Spock sensed this and said, "I will now touch you and you will have to let me know if it pleases you.."

He lowered his lips to her collar bone and kissed and nibbled his way from one end to the other. Spock heard her gasp.

Enough of an answer for him.

He lifted her hair and kissed her neck, and licked her ear. Another sharp intake of air. He thought,

'We are making progress here.'

Through their bond he sensed her state and picked her up and carried her to their bed.

She murmured, "Spock, my Spock, I love you with my entire being. I am yours."

He heard himself produce a low growl and his voice said, "Mine!"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It took two and one-half days for Spock to surface in a state of fulfillment. He looked over at his Aduna, she was lying on her side, her hair flared out on the pillow.* Her chest rose and fell, with each of her soft breaths, she at last able to rest.* There were no words in Spock's vocabulary to describe their experience. He was sated, she had been pleasured and he now had a mental road map to the ways he could accomplish that depth of satisfaction.

`0`0`0`0`0`

The trip to Rissa provided further opportunities for inter-species understanding. First, it should be understood, once a Vulcan male was satisfied, his Vulcan mate echoed his hormonal state, she too was satisfied and remained so until his need surfaced again. Not so with the Terran female. She could require almost constant reassurance of her femininity. It could best be described as a 'give and take' set of circumstances.

If she walked past him in an unclothed state, he was more then willing to take what she would give. Or perhaps it would be her sudden presence in the shower with him that would produce the same effect. Spock then fully understood the sudden disappearance of his parents after just a touch or glance.

Of course there was a vast difference between his parents and he and Nyota's circumstances. Theirs required extreme control. They could not risk going against the stated agreement T'Pau had made with the Board-bondmates only on Embassy grounds.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Quite a while ago Spock made it clear that he did not like to swim, nor did he ever again intend to submerse his body in water populated by living things, something that was required during Star Fleet training. He did however, accompany Nyota to the beach and watched her swim. He would in no way trust the visitors or the inhabitants of this pleasure planet, with the safe keeping of his Aduna.

The sand on this beach was black and spongy an unusual mix of volcanic rock, that had been reduced to sand, and an unusual form of plant life that breathed. Spock knew that it had been studied already but secured a sample for himself to satisfy his own curiosity. When Nyota returned to the blanket he dried her off and handed her cover-up to her. The wind off the ocean was blowing her hair around her face and he sent to her an image of their rooms, more specifically their bed and she gathered up their things, he took the bag and she walked ahead of him. Of course it was not a problem to keep up with her, encircle her waist and plant a kiss on the top of her head as a preamble to what was ahead.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The end result of that visit to their suite, were tangled bodies and sheets. They were seated on their bed and Nyota was caressing his face as he was doing likewise to her's Her face radiated joy, contentment. Of course, his face mirrored nothing, but his eyes shown with the deepest feelings.** Finally, their hands dropped to the bed and their fingers twined into the ozh'esta, Vulcan finger embrace as their foreheads touched.

While on Rissa Spock instructed Nyota on controlling their bond. He let her see how to shield her thoughts from other telepaths. And helped her see that the volume could be controlled to almost silence. Why did he now came to the realization that his mother had used that feature when she was annoyed with his father?

The time on Rissa ended too soon. As they were seated on the transport on the way home, Spock looked down at his sleepin Aduna, and realized all he had desired had been fulfilledd because of Nyota. He decided that that conclusion was indeed most logical.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

By the time they returned to the Academy the press release had been published and there were regular visits by instructors and students to department heads' offices-the visitors would request permission to complete the form, that would indicate their intent. And amazingly, actuality productivity on the part of all increased twenty-seven per cent. So much for the thought that the previous ruling was a healthy one. Spock and Nyota sat together to enjoy their meals but neither one of them shared instructor/student time again. She was under the direction of Professor Kosneck in all the courses she had had under Spock's tutelage.

At times they would receive congratulations from someone in the corridors or mess hall but neither one of them could determine if it was because of their marital state or the victory they had won that affected the history of Star Fleet Academy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*My inspiration for that written description can be found in 's, picture by kara-lija entitled, 'At Your Best You Are Love' posted on

**My inspiration that that description is Linstock's Reflection, also posted on

Epologue Will Follow


End file.
